Un cierto 24 de diciembre (To Aru Series)
by newmicrosoftedge
Summary: Una historia paralela de la series To Aru Majutsu no Index, ubicada luego de la NT 13 sin tener en cuenta los hechos de las novelas que les siguieron, cuenta la historia de la lucha entre el lado de la ciencia y el lado de la magia que estaba destinado a suceder antes de navidad
1. Prologo

**Prologo: Historia paralela. Fan_Fiction**

 _-_ _ **Mañana del 24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 8:30 AM**_

Un fino rayo de sol entraba por la ventana y golpeaba directamente los ojos de un cierto chico que todavía estaba durmiendo.

El chico abrió lentamente sus ojos y se movió para que el sol no le molestara, mientras hacía esto, y todavía estando un poco somnoliento, recorrió con la mirada la habitación en la que se había despertado pero no pudo reconocer aquel lugar.

(¿Dónde estoy?)

Repasando lo que había pasado el día anterior, solo se podía acordar de haber salido de su dormitorio para comprarle algunas cosas a una monja que vivía con él, luego, por alguna razón había terminado encontrándose con una chica eléctrica en una tienda de ropa y después… él había…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino sonido del teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de luz. Touma miró el aparato preguntándose si debía atender, entonces pensó que tal vez Tsuchimikado lo había puesto en una situación complicada nuevamente como esa vez en Tokiwadai, así que después de que el teléfono sonará un par de veces decidió atenderlo esperando recibir algunas respuestas.

-¿Si…?

-Buenos días, nos comunicamos para recordarle que debe abandonar la habitación antes de las nueve, por favor cuando se retire deje su llave en la recepción del hotel.

-¿Eh…? ¿Que…?

Las preguntas del chico no pudieron ser respondidas por el grabador que le hablaba desde el otro lado del auricular, que repitió el mensaje una vez más y finalizó la llamada.

En el reloj que se encontraba a su lado se podía ver que eran las 8:32, Touma se levantó de la cama y se preparó para salir de la pieza mientras se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar y porque no podía recordar nada después de encontrarse con Mikoto la noche anterior. Se dirigió a la puerta y encontró la llave que tenía que devolver colgando en la cerradura, la tomó y salió al pasillo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos noto que el hotel era bastante lujoso, todo el lugar tenía un aire de realeza que contrastaba fuertemente con el atuendo que llevaba puesto. El piso en el que se encontraba parecía ser el quinto según lo que indicaba la llave de su habitación. Así que se subió al ascensor más cercano y presiono el botón de planta baja.

Dentro del ascensor su mente daba vueltas pensando en la cifra que iba a tener que pagar por pasar la noche ahí, con lo que había visto hasta ahora el precio seguramente iba a estar fuera de su muy acotado presupuesto.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la planta baja las puertas se abrieron mostrando la imponente recepción que tenía ese lugar. El decorado incluía una fuente circular en el centro del hotel junto con varias esculturas tamaño real que recordaban el estilo romano, representando dioses y figuras míticas, paredes cubiertas en mármol, columnas blancas que se extendían hasta el techo y un candelabro que parecía estar hecho de plata pura irradiando una luz dorada que teñía levemente todo el lugar. Con esta nueva imagen presentándose ante él, Touma estaba seguro que no iba a poder pagar lo que le reclamaran.

Se acercó resignado a la recepcionista que estaba en el mostrador principal, le entregó la llave y espero ver la gran cifra.

-Muchas gracias señor, tenga un buen día, esperamos que vuelvan pronto.

(¿Vuelvan…?)

La mujer le dijo eso después de recibir la llave y luego de colgarla en la pared detrás de ella volvió a la llamada que había dejado en espera sin prestarle más atención, pensando que había habido un error Kamijou interrumpió a la recepcionista una vez más.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿No tengo que pagar nada?

-No, no se preocupe, la señorita que estaba con usted ya pagó. ¡Ah! Casi me olvida, dejó algo para usted.

(¿¡Que!?)

La recepcionista dijo eso con una sonrisa en la cara y busco algo bajo el mostrador, sacó un sobre y se lo extendió al chico, Touma lo tomó y lo abrió para ver que contenía, allí dentro encontró una tarjeta blanca con un breve mensaje escrito a mano.

En esa pequeña hoja de papel, del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito, solamente podía verse escrita la frase "Feliz Navidad", con el dibujo de una estrella al final de la oración.

(¿¡Una chica!?… ¿¡Que fue lo que paso anoche!?)

Mientras trataba de recordar los hechos de la noche anterior, y sin saber quién era la misteriosa chica, guardó la tarjeta en su billetera y emprendió el camino hacia su dormitorio, olvidando que allí seguramente habría una monja enojada por dejarla sin comida toda la noche.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 9:10 AM**_

Kamijou Touma giró el picaporte para abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, un segundo después escuchó un gruñido desde el otro lado, y fue ahí cuando recordó que no traía una ofrenda para calmar a la bestia.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta, una chica de pelo plateado salto hacia él y clavó sus colmillos en la indefensa cabeza del chico.

-¡Agh! Detente Index, no sé qué pasó anoche pero tiene que haber una explicación del por qué no volví ¡Así que espera hasta que pueda ordenar mis ideas!

Aun con las súplicas del chico los dientes de la monja se mantuvieron clavados en su cabeza durante un largo rato, cuando finalmente Index lo soltó Kamijou recibió las quejas de la enojada monja.

-¡No solo desapareces toda la noche sin traer nada para comer, sino que también me obligaste a quedarme sola con esas dos! ¿¡Donde estuviste!?

Mientras Index decía eso, señalaba la mesa donde se encontraban sentadas dos chicas con una apariencia bastante inusual.

Una era la diosa mágica Othinus, que actualmente media 15 cm. de alto y tenía la apariencia de un hada, y la segunda chica era la diosa mágica Neftis, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto solamente por unos escasos vendajes.

Ambas estaban viviendo en el mismo dormitorio que el chico por circunstancias completamente diferente, mientras que Othinus se había vuelto una inquilina de Touma varias semanas atrás, Neftis había llegado por correo solo unos pocos días antes según ella para escapar de _otro chico con una mano especial_ y advertirle a Touma que Othinus también estaba siendo perseguida.

Mientras Touma se seguía disculpando con Index, las dos diosas no estaban prestando atención a los gritos y estaban tratando de adivinar dónde había estado el chico toda la noche.

-Probablemente una pelea callejera, deben haberlo golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿De verdad crees que Touma podría caer así de fácil? El enfrento al mundo entero y salió vivo, nadie en esta ciudad tiene oportunidad contra él…

-Umm… pero si te lo pones a pensar, si lo tomaran por sorpresa y lo golpearan por detrás con algo pesado seguramente acabarían con él, no tiene una resistencia sobrehumana o nada por el estilo.

-¡No lo pueden sorprender de esa forma! Reaccionaria antes y esquivaría el golpe, además no parece que le haya pasado algo como eso.

Los comentarios de las diosas hicieron que Index se sintiera culpable por haberlo obligado a salir solo y desprotegido.

-¿Te golpearon y te robaron la cabaña de chocolate que habías comprado para mí?

-Eh... no… no recuerdo haber comprado nada.

Neftis se preparo para soltar una nueva teoría mostrando una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

-¿Entonces te entretuviste toda la noche con una chica?

Las palabras de la Diosa le recordaron a Touma lo que le habían dicho en la recepción del hotel, haciendo que su cara se tornara un poco roja, cosa que fue notado por las tres chicas presentes.

-Ah, parece ser que tengo razón.

Mientras Neftis reía orgullosa por haber acertado, Index y Othinus clavaron sus miradas intimidantes en el chico, que sintió que estaba a punto de ser atacado por mucho más que unos simples dientes. Touma no encontraba palabras con las que calmar a las chicas, pero entonces…

Un milagro sucedió.

La tensión de las chicas fue disipada cuando alguien toco el timbre de su dormitorio.

Touma sintió como el aplastante aura de las dos chicas se disipaba mientras ponían su atención en la puerta, Kamijou aprovechó esto para moverse hasta la puerta sin darle la espalda ni a la monja ni a la diosa preguntándose quién podría ser.

Miro a través de la mirilla y vio del otro lado a un chico que no conocía, con algo de sospechas encima destrabo la puerta y la abrió unos centímetros.

Pero…

-¡Es él…!

El grito de Neftis resonó por toda la habitación cuando vio al chico en el umbral de la puerta. La diosa mágica rápidamente arrojó la mesa por los aires y la usó para escapar del campo de visión de aquella persona.

Cuando Neftis hizo esto, Othinus (que estaba sentada sobre la mesa) salió volando y cayó sobre el piso junto con varias otras cosas que fueron arrojadas al aire en el momento que la diosa morena dio vuelta todo.

El chico que estaba en el umbral de la puerta levantó su brazo en silencio, apuntó con su palma a la pequeña Othinus que estaba aturdida por la caída y comenzó a cerrar su puño.

Sin siquiera saber que estaba pasando Touma agarró el brazo del chico y lo empujó hacia un costado, alejándolo de donde estaba Othinus, pero en el momento en que ambos brazos derechos entraron en contacto un sonido parecido a la estática de una radio pudo ser escuchado, y entonces…

El World Rejector fue destruido...

…y el Imagine Breaker fue rechazado.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: El chico que salvaba a los dioses. Blonde_Girl**

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 9:40 AM**_

Sentados alrededor de la mesa se encontraban cinco personas, en uno de los lados estaba Kamijou Touma cruzado de brazos, detrás de él la monja de pelo plateado llamada Index, sobre la mesa estaba la diosa mágica Othinus sentada con las piernas cruzadas mirando a quien tenía enfrente, el estudiante normal de secundaria Kamisato Kakeru.

Y en uno de los lados restante estaba la Santa Kanzaki Kaori.

También, en la cama, bajo varias frazadas estaba la Diosa Mágica Neftis ocultándose de la mano derecha del chico que se había presentado de improviso en la habitación de Touma.

Pero para entender cómo esta situación había terminado de esta manera, tenemos que volver al momento en que los brazos de los dos chicos habían chocado.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 9:20 AM**_

Touma sujeto el brazo de Kamisato y un sonido como la estática de una radio resonó por la habitación, al instante ambas manos derechas se vieron afectadas por el poder de la otra.

La mano que poseía el Imagine Breaker se comprimió hasta desaparecer y la mano que poseía el World Rejector explotó esparciendo sus restos por todo el lugar.

Los gritos de ambos se elevaron al unisonó y sus piernas cedieron haciendo que cayeran de rodillas. Respirando pesadamente, ambos sostuvieron con su mano izquierda el brazo dañado para detener la hemorragia, pero la cantidad de sangre que salía era demasiada, hasta que, menos de diez segundos luego de desaparecer, la mano derecha de Touma volvió a aparecer... y lo mismo pasó con la de Kamisato un momento después.

El chico se rió y miró a Touma mientras seguía respirando rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?

-Cállate ¿Quién eres y cómo encontraste este lugar?

Touma le grito mientras el chico lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Umm… estaba buscando a unos Dioses Mágicos y termine en este lugar… bueno… ¿Que fue esa cosa de recién? ¿Alguna clase de habilidad explosiva junto con una regenerativa? No, mi mano también se regenero ¿Entonces qué fue eso?

El chico parecía estar bastante emocionado por lo que acababa de pasar y por un momento se olvidó de su objetivo, pero…

-Bueno, podemos hablar luego, primero tengo que encargarme de otra cosa.

El chico había vuelto a enfocar su atención en su misión y buscaba con la mirada a la diosa morena cubierta de vendajes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Touma le gritó que se detuviera.

-Espera ¿Por qué estas persiguiendo a Othinus y a Neftis?

-Con Othinus ya no tengo nada que hacer, mi mano la alcanzo pero no tuvo efecto, parece que no puedo salvarla con mi poder, así que solo salvare a Neftis y seguiré con mi camino.

-¿Qué es eso de salvarnos? Solo nos pones bajo una ilusión y nos aíslas del mundo.

Neftis replico desde el otro lado de la mesa con un tono enfadado.

-¿No dijiste tú, diosa mágica Neftis, que yo era la esperanza de los dioses mágicos?

-Tú eres una esperanza falsa, no como este chico que puede darnos verdadera salvación a los dioses mágicos restantes y permitirnos vivir en este mundo.

Kamisato dudo un momento y se volvió para mirar a Kamijou.

-¿Ella se está refiriendo a ti? ¿Acaso puedes hacer lo mismo que yo?

El chico había vuelto a mirar a Touma con un destello de curiosidad en los ojos.

-Emm… creo que nuestro poder no se parece en nada, ellos querían darme el control de sus poderes para que yo cumpliera el rol de su barrera y pudieran vivir en este mundo sin preocuparse de los efectos secundarios de su poder…

-¡Oh! ¿Y cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Tu brazo también es especial como el mío? ¿Es por eso que cuando nos tocamos reaccionaron así? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué nombre le diste? Yo llamo a mi poder World Rejector… ¿Puedes controlar a los dioses con tu mano? ¿Pero si los controlas no significa eso que tu serias el que les da una esperanza falsa haciendo que vivan bajos tus órdenes? ¿No soy yo su verdadera salvación al enviarlos a su mundo deseado?

Kamisato se había emocionado un poco demás y había lanzado una pregunta tras otra abrumando tanto al pobre Touma que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-No, no, mi brazo lo que hace es eliminar todo lo sobrenatural, así que lo que habría hecho es bloquear el poder de los dioses mágicos para que no causen estragos en este mundo.

-Umm… Eso parece bastante practico ¿Por qué no lo hicieron todavía?

-Si hubiera aceptado hubiera tenido el poder de controlar el destino del mundo al decidir qué cosas prohibía y cuales permitía, pero no podía dejar que algo como eso pasara.

El chico miro a Touma compadeciéndolo por su estúpido razonamiento en silencio, pero Touma vio lo que el chico pensaba y siguió hablando.

-¿¡Hubieras estado contento de que controlara tu destino!? Así que no me juzgues, hice lo mejor para el mundo, de esta manera cada persona tendrá su propia libertad.

Kamisato pareció estar de acuerdo en parte y hablo.

-Bueno, mi brazo derecho lo que hace es enviar a los dioses a su lugar feliz, mi poder puede dejar contentos a todos... ¿Aun así impedirás que use mi poder en esa Diosa?

-¡Ya te dije que tu poder no nos hace felices, nos pone en una ilusión infinita que es lo mismo que morir!

-Pero parecías estar bastante feliz cuando use mi poder por primera vez en ti…

-Fue horrible, estaba aterrada pero mi cuerpo no podía moverse de ahí, no quiero experimentar nunca más algo como eso.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué no le das una segunda oportunidad?

El chico estaba más jugando que hablando en serio, pero la diosa estaba de verdad aterrada, así que Touma intervino para calmar el agitado ambiente que había en la habitación.

-Esperen, vamos a tranquilizarnos, eh… ¿Como es tu nombre?

-Soy Kamisato Kakeru, aquel que salvara a los dioses de su horrible destino.

-Uh, bueno… Kamisato ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que tiene para decir Neftis? Asi puedes aprender más de los dioses mágicos que estas tratando de salvar.

Neftis, que seguía detrás de la mesa hablo una vez más, esta vez rogando.

-Por favor, no me mandes ahí, es oscuro, no es feliz.

Si bien no podían verla, podían decir que la todopoderosa diosa mágica estaba llorando, tal vez fue por eso que Kamisato tuvo un poco de piedad.

-Umm…

Pensando con los ojos cerrados, Kamisato llego a una decisión.

-Está bien, si no quieres no voy a obligarte a aceptar la salvación, pero te puedo asegurar que algún día vendrás a mi pidiendo que lo haga.

-Bien, con esto está arreglado, Neftis puedes salir no te hará nada.

La temerosa Neftis salió de detrás de la mesa, y vio de nuevo la cara de ese chico que se había llevado la mayor parte de ella, y en ese momento…

El chico la apunto con su mano.

Y ella sintió tristeza.

Sintió angustia.

Nostalgia.

Verdadera desesperación.

-¡Ey que estás haciendo!

Touma le grito al chico que había incumplido su palabra.

-Jaja… no te preocupes, no utilice mi mano para enviarla al otro mundo, le acabo de devolver lo que había separado de ella.

-¿Neftis estas bien?

Touma fue hasta donde estaba la diosa mágica y la sostuvo.

-Si… estoy bien…

La chica hablaba detenidamente, si bien su fuerza había vuelto de manera inesperada, sentía un vacio en su alma, algo seguía faltándole… Pero ella había recuperado todo lo que el brazo derecho de aquel chico le había robado.

-¿Sientes que te falta algo? Tal vez si me dejas ayudarte puedas sentirte mejor.

El chico la miraba orgullosamente, pero Neftis replico inmediatamente.

-¡NUNCA! No esperes que te pida que me envíes a un lugar como ese de nuevo.

Y en ese momento, en medio de los gritos de Neftis, la puerta volvió a sonar…

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 9:30 AM**_

La puerta se abrió y revelo la figura de una chica de pelo largo con una espada más alta que ella misma. La chica vio la escena del interior del dormitorio: un chico que no conocía cubierto de sangre, Touma (cubierto de sangre) arrodillado frente a una chica semidesnuda (cubierta de sangre) vestida solo por tiras de tela y una diosa mágica convertida en hada (cubierta de sangre) que había sido capturada por un gato (cubierto de sangre) que estaba corriendo por todo el departamento (cubierto de sangre) siendo perseguido por Index (cubierta de sangre).

-Ehh… ¿Es un buen momento?

-¿Kanzaki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

A la Santa la situación la había agarrado de improvisto y la había descolocado durante unos segundos, pero pronto volvió en sí y con un tono serio dijo la razón de su visita:

-Kamijou Touma, he venido hasta aquí porque todo el mundo mágico está acorralado y es necesario que tú tomes parte en los eventos que hoy acontecerán.

-No es necesario que seas tan formal… ¿Que es lo que pasa ahora?

\- …. Un nuevo dios mágico esta por nacer.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Ohh…

Con esas palabras la chica logro parar el corazón de Touma por un momento, mientras que por su lado hicieron que en Kamisato creciera la curiosidad y que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, de nuevo cerca de las 9:40 AM**_

Volviendo a la mesa, los dos chicos estaban prestando atención a la Santa.

-Bueno, como ya he dicho, un nuevo dios mágico esta por aparecer en este mundo, pero por sus características a puesto en jaque a la iglesia y no le permite hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¿Qué clase de dios mágico puede hacer eso?

La pregunta de Touma fue respondida por Othinus.

-El dios mágico que nace del camino de la religión cristiana, en otras palabras, Cristo, el hijo de dios.

El chico miro nervioso a la pequeña diosa mágica y Kanzaki siguió hablando.

-Así es, si bien ninguna de las facciones de la iglesia cristiana quiere que este dios mágico aparezca, si alguna llegara a intervenir para evitarlo, las otras aprovecharían eso para luego acusarla de herejía y perdería todo su poder y posición dentro del cristianismo.

Othinus interrumpió luego de escuchar a Kanzaki.

-Aun así… es demasiado difícil que alguien reúna todas las condiciones para dar nacimiento a este tipo especial de dios mágico, convertirse en uno ya de por si es imposible, pero reunir todo lo que necesita este ritual en especial es imposible dentro de lo imposible ¿Como estas segura de que alguien ha podido lograr algo como eso?

-Porque los Santos de todo el mundo nos hemos reunido ante su llamado.

-Oh… eras una Santa… entonces en verdad alguien ha podido hacer eso que ni siquiera nosotros Dioses Magicos podemos hacer sin modificar el destino… me pregunto qué clase de mago logro eso… ¿No notaste nada de esto cuando reconstruiste el universo Othinus?

Neftis dijo eso desde debajo de las sabanas y Othinus siguió hablando.

-Umm… no preste atención a algo como esto… pero si los Santos se han reunido significa que el ritual está por completarse, bueno… no es como si podría haber sido en otra fecha…

-Esto es problemático Othinus, si el dios Cristiano aparece ahora que no queda ninguno de nosotros con todo su poder puede desatar un verdadero caos incluso mayor que lo que tú hiciste, además, ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada en el estado en que estamos… tu ya no tienes poder y yo, aunque lo recupere, estoy al 50% y 50%, si quisiera hacer algo podría terminar ayudando en su despertar.

-Ugh… tu mejor no intervengas Neftis, pero díganme… ¿Porque dicen que este Dios Mágico tiene un ritual más complicado que el de ustedes?

-Si lo tuviera que poner en palabras, lo que yo hice fue solamente fue obtener el poder necesario, sacrificar una parte de mi y morir para luego renacer como Dios mágico, eso es relativamente fácil en comparación de lo que los que otros hicieron. Pero si hablamos del Dios cristiano, estamos diciendo que un humano coordine demasiadas variables imposibles que no podrían hacerse sin controlar el destino.

-Y como somos las únicas diosas mágicas restantes gracias a ese chico, eso significa que un simple humano lo logro sin ayuda divina.

La explicación de las Diosas había dejado atónitos a varios de los que estaban en la habitación.

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para detener eso?

-Como las condiciones son extremadamente complejas, con que puedas interferir con una sola de ellas haría que el dios mágico no pueda nacer, ese es tu objetivo.

-Sí, pero eso no va a ser fácil.

La santa había interrumpido a la diosa Othinus y había dicho eso con preocupación en su cara.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kanzaki?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Entonces Othinus tomo la iniciativa y dijo lo que la Santa había estado evitando decir.

-Porque todos los santos del mundo van a estar protegiendo el ritual aun en contra de su voluntad.

Touma volvió a mirar la espalda de Othinus, si sus palabras significaban lo que él pensaba… entonces el verdadero reto seria enfrentarse a los más de veinte Santos que existían en el mundo.

Notando la tensión que había en el ambiente un chico levanto la mano y hablo.

-Umm… no deberían pensarlo tanto, una vez que se convierta en dios mágico usare mi mano para enviarlo a su mundo ideal, así que no se preocupen.

Kamisato dijo su primera frase en la conversación, pero Othinus no estaba segura de que todo funcionaria bien con un plan como ese, así que interrogo al chico.

-Dijiste hace un momento que tu mano no funciono conmigo, eso significa que no es un poder que funcione completamente a tu voluntad ¿Tiene alguna condición para activarse?

-Oh… así que te diste cuenta… la condición es que la persona objetivo de mi poder desee un nuevo mundo, si no funciono contigo es porque debes estar satisfecha con tu actual situación… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con tu relación con este chico?

Othinus se sonrojo un poco y Kamisato pareció disfrutar poder burlarse de una Diosa todopoderosa, pero un segundo después Othinus había vuelta a su estado serio y continuo hablando.

-Entonces si ese es el caso ¿En verdad crees que un Dios Mágico recién nacido querrá ir a un nuevo mundo? Lo más probable es que quiera probar todo su nuevo poder en este y torcerlo a sus deseos, no creo que tu mano pueda contra ese deseo de permanecer en este lugar, lo mejor será evitar que aparezca…

-Como quieran… si ustedes fallan en detenerlo intentare hacerme cargo de él yo mismo…

-Hablando de eso, cuales son las condiciones del ritual, necesito saberlas si quieren que haga algo para detenerlo.

Ante la pregunta de Touma, Othinus, que había opacado a Kanzaki guiando la conversación, siguió hablando.

-En la historia del cristianismo, hay varias cosas que se deben replicar para dar lugar al nacimiento de dios y su posterior ascenso, primero, debe nacer bajo condiciones muy estrictas…

-Nacido de una mujer virgen, el 25 de diciembre en un pesebre, bajo la estrella de belén.

Kanzaki dijo esto y Othinus asintió.

-Pero no solo eso, para que el ritual sea correcto el niño que nazca debe ser similar al Cristo original, en otras palabras un santo, y debe nacer exactamente en el cambio de día, a las 0:00 hs., además de esto, aquel que busque convertirse en dios mágico debe encontrar una manera de introducir su conciencia en el niño que está protegido por un poder divino mas allá de la comprensión humana, además de nacer bajo uno de los símbolos cristianos más poderosos que no existía hasta hace poco.

-¿No existía?

-La estrella de belén, la fortaleza que creo Fiamma, el símbolo cristiano más grande construido en los últimos dos milenios tomando partes de los templos a lo largo de todo el mundo, seguramente el responsable robo un pedazo de esa fortificación y va a realizar el parto debajo de eso.

-¿Pero si lo piensas no es eso lo mas más raro Othinus?

Neftis hablo aun tapada por las frazadas y Touma se dio vuelta para escucharla.

-¿Porque es raro eso?

-¿No te diste cuenta todavía? ¿Hace cuanto apareció la estrella de belén? ¿Cuánto tarda un niño humano en nacer? A menos que quien esté detrás de esto no hubiera empezado las preparaciones hace nueve meses no podría tener el tiempo necesario para dar a luz a un niño… y hace nueve meses la estrella de belén no existía.

-¿Entonces este mago sabia que la tercera guerra mundial iba a suceder con tanta anticipación?

-O peor, puede ser que el mago haya estado esperando su aparición cada año con todos los otros preparativos hechos, lo que significaría que no solo una vez, sino incluso decenas de veces ha podido coordinar las condiciones del ritual esperando esta oportunidad….

Othinus miro punzantemente hacia donde estaba Neftis, la situación ya era complicada y no quería que Touma se viera abrumado por las habilidades del Mago que había desencadenado esta situación. Cuando Neftis finalmente se cayó la diosa mágica de 15 cm. siguió hablando.

-Pero aun así, el nacimiento es solo una de las muchas partes que menciona la leyenda, su crecimiento, sus milagros, sus seguidores, todo debe ser replicado metódicamente para que al final, con su muerte a la edad mencionada, el dios Cristiano pueda convertirse en un verdadero Dios Mágico. Es como yo y mi lanza... pero debo advertirte, nada hubiera podido detenerme de conseguirla, te lo digo ahora como aliada, nada va a detener a un Semi-Dios mágico de convertirse en uno completo, para ti eso significa que hoy es la última oportunidad de hacerlo.

Othinus había terminado su explicación y todos estaban algo incómodos ¿Podrían realmente detener el nacimiento de un Dios? O dicho de otra manera… ¿Podría Kamijou Touma vencer a los más de veinte Santos?

-Umm… eso suena desalentador ¿Por dónde vamos a empezar?

Kamisato dijo eso de repente.

-¿Tú vas a ayudar? Pensé que te sentarías a esperar que apareciera y luego intentar eso que haces con tu mano…

-Iba a hacer algo como eso, pero la carrera contra el tiempo para encontrar y detener el ritual parece divertida ¡Cuéntenme adentro!

Kamijou no aprobaba completamente la motivación del chico, pero si ellos dos tenían un poder parecido, entonces su ayuda serviría en gran medida.

Ante un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Touma Othinus siguió hablando.

-Lo primero sería encontrar el lugar del nacimiento, la leyenda habla sobre un pesebre, pero se puede replicar si se hace en cualquier tipo de construcción dentro de un entorno rural, y si los santos fueron llamados aquí a ciudad academia…

-El único lugar que cumple esos requisitos es el distrito cuatro.

Esta vez fue Kamisato el que interrumpió a la diosa mágica.

El distrito cuatro era donde Ciudad academia tenía sus tierras cultivables y donde había reservas de comida, se dividía en varios sectores dirigidos a diferentes fines, entre ellos los cultivos para abastecer la ciudad, siembras experimentales, edificios de almacenaje de alimentos y diferentes campos privados que algunas personas habían adquirido.

-Ahí no hay muchos lugares donde buscar, la mayor parte de ese distrito son campos al aire libre y hay pocas construcciones que puedan ser usadas, pero está lleno de vigilancia cuidando las cosechas, va a ser difícil buscar libremente por el lugar correcto.

-No sé si será de ayuda, pero cuando el niño este cercano a nacer, los santos nos dirigiremos a donde él se encuentra, así que una posibilidad sería que nos siguieran, pero eso significaría dejar que todos los santos se reúnan en un solo lugar.

-Umm, eso también seria inconveniente, no puedo derrotar a un santo, mucho menos a todos los que existen, así que por ahora nuestra prioridad seria encontrar la forma de enfrentar a los santos, esto… ¿No podrían los santos eliminarse entre ellos antes de que pierdan el control?

-Eso sería como sacarnos de juego a propósito para evitar el nacimiento del hijo de dios, y como ya dije, eso solo les daría razones a las iglesias para quitarse el poder unas a otras. Aun si me atacan, debo defenderme para estar lista a servir al hijo de dios, así que si quieres atacarme ahora, tendré que defenderme con todo lo que tengo.

-Ugh, entiendo, entonces solo podemos enfrentarte cuando pierdas el control…

-Sí… ¡Ah! y hablando de eso, es posible que cuando perdamos el control seamos como muñecos sin razonamiento, así que podrías decir que nuestra capacidad se vería reducida.

-Supongo que eso es bueno… creo…

Con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza Touma no sabía que iba a poder hacer para enfrentar a los más de veinte santos que estaban rondando en ciudad academia, el no era suficiente para detener a uno y el lado de la magia estaba atado de pies y manos, así que solo quedaba el lado de la ciencia, Kamijou conocía a varios de los más fuertes de ciudad academia, pero no estaba seguro que pudieran hacer nada contra los santos, pero si estos estaban debilitados… entonces había una esperanza.

-Bueno ya está decidido ¡Voy a pedir ayuda en el lado de la ciencia para detener a los santos!

Touma dijo eso tan serio como nunca había estado, ir contra un dios mágico era una locura, pero si se trataba de evitar que uno apareciera no podía decir que era imposible, así que antes que ese monstruo conocido como dios mágico naciera en este mundo, el iba a evitarlo por el bien de todos.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo también!

Kamisato había levantado la mano y se veía emocionado.

-Conozco a varias personas en esta ciudad… también podría hablar con _ellas…_ pero las deje a todas atrás y no creo que lleguen a tiempo… Bueno… voy a encontrar a ese mago que busca convertirse en Dios y lo detendré antes de que lo haga.

Touma miro al chico preocupado, pensando que tal vez no sería buena idea que él se involucrara, pero antes de poder decir nada, el chico siguió hablando.

\- …detener a los santos... ¡Listo! Voy a adelantarme, tú piensa en algún plan para ganar tiempo, yo me encargare de la artillería pesada…

-No, espera…

Pero antes de que Touma pudiera responderle, el chico ya había salido corriendo por la puerta del dormitorio.

-Parece bastante energético.

Kanzaki había comentado eso luego de ver como el chico nuevo había tomado el mando en un momento y le había asignado a Touma el trabajo secundario de encontrar distracciones.

-Sí, bueno, vamos. Yo también conozco gente que puede hacerle frente a un Santo.

-Se lo ve un poco celoso… ¿No te parece Othinus?

-Cállate Neftis…

Y así, sin más que decir, los dos chicos salieron en busca de las pocas personas en Ciudad Academia (y en el mundo) que podrían enfrentarse a un santo en igualdad de condiciones.

 _ **-La noche anterior, 23 de diciembre, alrededor de las 21:00Hs**_

En la escuela secundaria Tokiwadai había una tradición de realizar una fiesta todos los años por navidad. Esta se hacía como compensación de no permitir a las alumnas salir a celebrar por su cuenta, y aunque estaba dirigida exclusivamente a ellas siempre terminaban asistiendo amigos y familiares que visitaban la ciudad por las fiestas, así que las preparaciones necesarias eran muchas.

Todos los años se hacía en un salón especial que se encontraba en los dormitorios externos de la escuela, esto era para evitar choques con las otras cuatro escuelas con las que compartían School Garden.

Cada una de las estudiantes tenía alguna pequeña tarea que realizar para que los preparativos estuvieran completos, y en el caso de Misaki Shokuhou era armar la mesa dulce de la fiesta, para ello ya había almacenado docenas de cajas de diferentes productos azucarados con los que crearía una perfecta obra de arte comestible, ya la había imaginado todo en su cabeza, un pequeño paisaje navideño sobre la mesa donde incluso hasta el más pequeño detalle sería una delicia… lo único que le molestaba era el no poder haber conseguido una de las impresionantes cabañas de chocolate que se habían hecho populares los últimos días.

Pero dando vuelta por los pasillos mientras hacía los últimos preparativos pudo escuchar una conversación entre otras dos chicas.

-…me acaba de avisar que consiguió una de esas cabañas que todos buscan, parece que una tienda las había guardado todas para venderlas ahora a mayor precio y dice que están desapareciendo todas a una velocidad increíble a pesar del precio exagerado…

La reina de Tokiwadai tardo exactamente un segundo en procesar esa información, y con una presión asesina tomo a la chica que había hablado por los hombros.

-¿DONDE ESTA ESA TIENDA?

Luego de recibir su respuesta (y dejar a la chica temblando de miedo) pensó por un momento como iba a conseguir llegar hasta ese lugar, ella tenía prohibido salir y la seguridad estos días era mayor que la normal por lo que no podría escapar.

(Todas las personas a las que puedo pedirles que vallan a comprarla por mi están encerradas en el dormitorio igual que yo… y de las personas que puedo controlar… no… no hay ninguna marcada con el comando de "obedecer", solo esos guardias que marque para que ignoraran a Misaka… ¡Ohhhh! ¡Eso es!)

Entonces Misaki busco en su celular el número de una cierta chica, apretó el botón de llamar y espero que contestaran…

-Si… ¿Shukuhou? ¿Qué quieres a esta hora?

-Estaba pensando Misaka… ¿Quieres probar nuestro plan de escape hoy? Tenemos que estar listas para mañana…

 _ **-23 de diciembre, alrededor de las 22:00Hs**_

Touma estaba caminando por las heladas calles de ciudad academia, dado que, unos momentos antes, la monja que vivía con él había logrado convencerlo para que saliera a comprarle una cabaña gigante de chocolate que había visto en televisión.

Mientras la publicidad se emitía la diosa mágica Othinus había señalado que podría servir como una buena casa si no fuera porque estaba hecha de materiales comestibles y seria blanco de la gula de "una pequeña monja sin fondo", con esto pueden darse una idea de las grandes dimensiones que ese objeto poseía.

Si bien en cualquier otro día las calles hubieran estado vacías a estas horas, el ambiente navideño las había llenado y los negocios estaban alborotados con los estudiantes de la ciudad. Se podía ver bastante actividad incluso en aquellos locales que no verías abierto a estas horas, como tiendas de electrónica, de ropa y librerías.

La decoración de la época también estaba presente por todos lados, desde arboles cubiertos con luces y guirnaldas, tiendas que habían redecorado para armonizar con el espíritu festivo y música navideña que cubría los sectores comerciales de la ciudad, también se podía ver algunas chicas entregando folletos vestidas de acuerdo a la ocasión.

El chico que había sido obligado a salir al frio aire de diciembre, se sorprendió cuando vio que había más gente de la que se imaginaba, mientras se dirigía al lugar más cercano donde creía que podía conseguir lo que se le había encargado, vio mucha gente paseando por la calle yendo de un comercio a otro, y obviamente, muchas parejas disfrutando la especial ocasión.

Recordó la emoción que había sentido cuando recibió una carta que pensó era de una enamorada, para luego sentir la agonía de encontrarse con un anciano que termino persiguiéndolo por toda la ciudad.

Y mientras seguía pensando sobre qué hubiera pasado si la carta hubiera sido de una verdadera chica que tuviera sentimientos por él, llego a la tienda donde vendían la cabaña dulce gigante, pero…

(Agotado…)

La cabaña que tanto deseaba Index no estaba en esta tienda, así que tuvo que ir a otra que quedaba un poco más lejos, pero…

(No hay más…)

Tal parecía que aquello era muy demandado y se habían terminado enseguida, y lo mismo pasó con la siguiente tienda que visito, y la siguiente, y la siguiente…

Hasta que al fin, cuando ya casi se había dado por vencido, encontró una tienda que la tenia, en el medio de la tienda, en una posición privilegiada, había una sobre un pedestal, envuelta en una caja de ochenta centímetros por ochenta centímetros, ahí estaba lo que él estaba buscando, pero…

-Sí, ¿Podría darme una de esas Cabañas Navideñas?

-Oh, sí si, eres muy afortunada, es la ultima que nos queda, si es muy pesada para ti podemos entregarla mañana en tu domicilio si así lo deseas.

-Umm… ¿Podría pasar a buscarla por la mañana?

-Como usted quiera señorita.

Y eso fue todo para él desafortunado Kamijou Touma, solo por unos segundos, la chica delante de él se le adelanto y compro la última que quedaba. Derrotado, decidió volver a su dormitorio, pero antes de eso:

-¿Uh? ¡Touma! ¡Qué bien! ¡Encontrarme contigo siempre me pone de buen humor!

-¿Eh…?

La chica que había comprado la última cabaña lo vio antes de que pudiera salir de la tienda y lo saludo cálidamente. El chico no sabía quién era ella, pero sabia como actuar cuando alguien que no conocía lo trataba tan familiarmente, y eso era debido a que él había perdido su memoria a mediados de julio y había un montón de gente que conocía desde antes pero que aun no había visto.

-Ah… ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Hmm? ¿De enserio te acuerdas de mí?

Esa respuesta descoloco al chico… ¿Por qué esa chica había reaccionado así luego de saludarlo de esa forma? Se fijo en ella para ver si se le había pasado algo por alto, se dio cuenta que la chica estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme que Mikoto, entre las otras características que noto Touma fue su pelo rubio, la cartera cruzada sobre su pecho que lo acentuaba de manera asombrosa, pero si tuviera que decir cuál era el rasgo que mas destacaba de ella, eso sería…

-¡Ah! ¡Eres la chica del hospital de aquel día!

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Enserio me reconoces!? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún tipo de milagro navideño? No, eso no es posible, tal vez…

-Eh… ¿De qué estás hablando?

La chica se había emocionado demasiado y estaba yendo de acá para allá formulando teorías.

Pero por el otro lado, Kamijou solo la había reconocido por el rasgo que más resaltaba de su apariencia, sus ojos con una forma de estrella dibujada en ellos, ojos que él había visto unas semanas atrás, estando en el hospital donde la extraña chica había aparecido, dicho cosas aun más extrañas y desaparecido luego de besarlo sin siquiera decirle su nombre.

-Umm… ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que te recuerde?

-Ah, eso no importa, pero dime, ¿Por qué te ves tan desanimado?

-No es nada en especial, es solo que había recorrido varias tiendas buscando eso que compraste y te acabas de llevar el último.

-¿Eh? ¿Esa cabaña? Mmmm… no me importaría dártela…

-¿¡SI!? ¿¡De enserio!?

-Sí, pero tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor…

-¡Sí! Gracias, me ahorraste varias marcas de dientes en mi cabeza.

-¿Como…?

-Nada, no tiene importancia…

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¡Entonces vamos, creo que tú también vas a divertirte conmigo!

Luego de hacer los arreglos con el encargado de la tienda Touma tomo la caja de la cabaña y la cargo en sus brazos, por su parte, la chica mostraba una sonrisa picara mientras guiaba al chico hacia la puerta de salida.

 _ **-23 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:30Hs**_

Touma y la chica rubia caminaban por las concurridas calles del centro de Ciudad academia, mientras que la chica iba delante guiando los pasos de Touma, el iba detrás cargando la caja que la chica le había regalado a cambio de cumplirle un favor.

-Esto… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? Parece ser que no lo recuerdo… ¿Y me dirías por favor a donde estamos yendo?

-¿No sabes mi nombre? Así que es eso…

La chica había estado pensando bastante en porque el chico podía recordarla ahora, que era lo diferente en esta ocasión, y esa parecía ser la única respuesta, si él no la reconocía como _Misaki Shokuhou_ entonces tal vez no la olvidaría, pero todo cambiaria si le decía su nombre y por eso…

-Puedes llamarme como quieras, inventa un apodo tierno para mi, se que lo hiciste por Misaka…

-Ah… ¿Conoces a Misaka? Debí suponerlo, van al mismo colegio después de todo… un momento… ¿Por qué quieres que te de un apodo? ¿Y por qué tiene que ser tierno? …de todas formas dime a donde estamos yendo, tengo que volver pronto con esto si no quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte.

-No te preocupes, estamos cerca, solo un par de cuadras mas y estaremos ahí, cuando lleguemos te diré que es lo que quiero que hagas.

Luego de eso ambos caminaron en silencio y, un par de calles más allá, como la chica había dicho llegaron a su destino, y lo que apareció frente a él…

Una tienda de ropa… o más bien, una tienda de lencería, que hubiera estado cerrada en cualquier otra época del año, pero ahora no solo estaba abierta sino que estaba llena de clientes.

-¿Que… que es lo que quieres que haga aquí?

-Umm… Bueno, estoy buscando algo para sorprender al chico que me gusta, así que me vas a ayudar a elegir algo bonito

Se pudo escuchar el alma de Touma mientras salía de su cuerpo.

 _ **-23 de diciembre, alrededor de las 21:30Hs**_

La escuela Tokiwadai es extremadamente estricta en sus normas de seguridad, no solo para evitar asaltantes sino también para mantener dentro a las alumnas.

Como poseían entre sus filas a dos de los nivel 5 de ciudad academia las medidas de seguridad estaban a la vanguardia de la tecnología, pero ellas podían fácilmente superar cualquier barrera que pudieran diseñar: una que podía controlar la mentes de las personas y otra que podía controlar cualquier tipo de tecnología, juntas eran un conjunto imparable capaz de superar humanos y maquinas.

Por eso como base del protocolo de seguridad de la escuela estaba el separarlas en dos dormitorios diferentes, el edificio en el que se encontraba Misaki se especializaba en los controles electrónicos que no se veían afectado por su poder, mientras que el de Misaka estaba severamente vigilado por guardias que no podían ser alterados con el poder eléctrico de la chica.

Pero este año era diferente, habían unido sus fuerzas para escapar y hoy la chica rubia había sugerido probar su sistema para que mañana, día de navidad, fuera un éxito.

Misaki había marcado a los guardias que vigilaban el edificio de Misaka para que ella fuera invisible a sus ojos. A su vez, Misaka interrumpió los sistemas eléctricos del edificio de Misaki para que ella pudiera moverse a través de los controles, hasta ahora todo había salido bien, lograron salir de los dormitorios sin que las atraparan, el plan había ido perfecto, excepto por una cosa…

-¿¡Dónde rayos está!?

Mikoto grito en el medio de la calle atrayendo la vista de varios curiosos.

Cuando habían logrado salir de los estrictos dormitorios, la chica rubia había desaparecido en un instante, generando un pequeño gran problema. Ellas dos habían podido salir sin que nadie las notara gracias a la ayuda conjunta, lo que significaba que para entrar sin que nadie las notara debían también hacerlo juntas.

El plan era simple, salir y volver a entrar… pero la chica rubia tenía otros planes.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Una pequeña explosión azul fue vista en el área, y varios aparatos tecnológicos hicieron cortocircuito.

 _ **-23 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:50Hs**_

Touma estaba completamente colorado, sentado en los sillones de una tienda de ropa femenina con una gran caja a su lado, había sido el único espectador del desfile que la chica rubia estaba dando, uno tras otro la chica había modelado con diferentes disfraces que la tienda tenía, de gatita, de ángel, de demonio, de sirvienta, entre mucho otros. Ahora, la chica había tomado un traje rojo navideño y estaba en el cambiador mientras el chico esperaba sentado sin moverse un centímetro, sintiendo las miradas inexistentes de los otros clientes clavadas en su espalda.

-¿DONDE ESTAS?

Una voz macabra se escucho dentro del local.

-¿SABES LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR PARA ENCONTRARTE? NO FUE PARA NADA DIVERTIDO.

La voz de la chica se estaba acercando a donde estaba Touma, y el sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, el conocía esa voz.

(¿Eh? ¿Porque esta Misaka acá? No me digas… ¿¡Me estuvo siguiendo!?)

-¿TE ESCAPASTE PARA VENIR A ESTE LUGAR? ¿QUE CLASE DE PERVERTIDA ERES? SI TODA LA CIUDAD SE ENTERA DE QUE SALIMOS Y NOS CANTIGAN ARRUINANDO MI NAVIDAD VOY MOSTRARTE LA DIFERENCIA DE PODER ENTRE LA QUINTA Y LA TERCERA.

(¿Quinta? ¿Tercera? Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, entonces a la que busca es a…)

Y en eso momento la chica que emitía un aura diabólica vio al chico sentado mirándola temeroso…

-Ghh… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No me digas… ¿Estas con esa?

-¿Eh? Ah… ¿Esa chica compañera tuya? Si esta cambiándose en el…

Touma fue interrumpido por la feroz mirada de la chica.

-Porque… porque estas con esa chica, porque estas con Misaki…

-¡NOOOOOO!

La chica que estaba en el cambiador salió de repente, vistiendo el revelador conjunto navideño.

-No, no, ¡Noooo! ¡No le digas mi nombre!

La chica rubia estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

-¿Eh…?

La reacción de la chica dejo en blanco a Mikoto que olvido por completo su ira al ver la tristeza que había en los ojos de la chica. Sin saber la razón, sintió que era realmente importante que no dijera el nombre de Misaki en voz alta, pero con lo que ya había dicho fue suficiente para Touma.

-¿Misaki? ¿Eres la otra nivel cinco que va a la misma escuela que Misaka? ¿Por qué no querías que supiera quién eras?

La cara de Misaki fue de desolación, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, y sin decir ninguna otra palabra corrió fuera del local sin siquiera sacarse el disfraz que se había puesto.

Pero nadie la detuvo… en toda la tienda, las empleadas y clientes habían entristecido de repente y por todos lados la gente había caído al suelo llorando, llenos con los sentimientos desbordados de la chica rubia.

Solo Touma y Mikoto no se vieron afectados, cada uno con su escudo particular, Mikoto con su campo eléctrico y Touma con su mano derecha, pudieron escapar de la influencia de la chica.

-¿Que está pasando?

-No tengo idea, pero parece que su poder se salió de control, tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

Y dejando atrás a Touma, Mikoto salió de la tienda buscando a la desconsolada chica.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 00:00Hs**_

Fuera del local había un ambiente similar, si bien no todos habían sido afectados, la gran mayoría de personas circulando por esa zona habían colapsado y estaban acurrucadas en el suelo.

Mikoto busco por todas partes a la chica, pero ya no podía verla por ningún lado, hasta que vio unos ojos con el dibujo de estrella, no era Misaki, pero la dueña de esos ojos tenía una conexión directa con ella.

La niña manipulada por la chica rubia estaba mirándola tristemente con lágrimas en sus ojos. Mikoto se acerco lentamente y se sentó en el banco donde ella estaba.

-¿Que fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que paso allí dentro?

-Lo siento, perdí el control por un momento, cuando me tranquilice las personas volverán a la normalidad.

-No, no me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

La chica controlada por Misaki puso una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, en sintonía con la verdadera expresión de la chica.

-Porque pensé que al fin iba a lograr que me recordara, fue mi culpa por tener esperanza.

-¿Uh…? ¿Te refieres a Kamijou Touma?

-Sí, siempre que nos encontramos, siempre que hablamos, siempre que nos vemos, el simplemente olvida esos momentos y olvida que yo existo… pero hoy, el no me había olvidado, como no le dije quien era la última vez que nos vimos, el no me había olvidado…

Mikoto no entendía lo que la chica decía, pero tenía una vaga idea, una idea equivocada.

-Ah, ¿Conocías a ese chico desde antes? Uhh… este… por si no lo sabías el perdió sus recuerdos a mitad de este año, así que no te enojes con el por olvidarte…

-No, no es eso, por culpa de un incidente que ocurrió, el es incapaz de grabarme en su memoria, me había ilusionado hoy porque él había recordado la última vez que nos vimos, pero solo era porque no sabía quién era, ahora que sabe mi nombre, mañana habré dejado de existir para el…

-Oh... era… algo como eso…

Mikoto finalmente entendió, se había quedado sin palabras frente a lo que había escuchado, si la carga de olvidarlo todo era dura, que las personas no puedan recordarte debe ser peor aún, si la historia que la chica contaba era verdad… no... Era verdad, no había dudas. Frente a esa situación, si ese chico la ignorara cada vez que la veía, como hubiera reaccionado Mikoto si alguien hubiera arruinado el día en donde por fin la recordaba.

Y en ese momento.

-¡NO! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La chica enfrente de Mikoto dijo eso de repente.

-¡Déjame so…

Luego de decir esa frase a medias, la chica, y el resto de personas, despertaron del control de la quinta. Mikoto solo dijo una frase después de entender la situación.

-Bueno… puedes tenerlo por hoy…

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 00:00 Hs, en otro lugar**_

Había una chica solitaria sentada en el lugar más oscuro de un parque desierto, mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro estaba hablándole al aire, o más bien estaba hablando con alguien que no se encontraba allí.

-… ahora que sabe mi nombre, mañana habré dejado de existir para él.

La niña que estaba con Mikoto había estado imitando todo lo que la chica rubia hacia, sus palabras sus gestos, sus movimientos, todo. Debido a que su poder estaba incontrolable, no podía controlar a la gente solo con la mente y debía mover su propio cuerpo para guiarlos.

En consecuencia, toda la explicación que le había dado a Misaka, la había dicho en voz alta.

En consecuencia, un cierto chico había escuchado todo lo que dijo.

-Misaki…

-¡NO! ¿Porque estás aquí?

Touma había aparecido detrás de ella, lo que hizo que Misaki se agitara, abruptamente se levanto y trato de escapar.

-¡Déjame sola!

Pero mientras decía eso, el chico la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia él, abrazando fuertemente a la chica que él no podía recordar. Misaki no se resistió y se dejo tragar por los brazos del chico, la sensación de él sujetándola la hizo olvidarse de su tristeza por un instante, mientras que ella también rodeaba al chico con sus brazos. Y una pregunta salió de los labios de la chica.

-¿Por qué viniste…?

-Perdón

-¿Eh?

-Perdón, perdón por olvidarte todo este tiempo.

Misaki sonrió por las palabras sinceras del chico, mientras pegaba su cara al cuerpo de Touma, a la vez que lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Fue mi culpa, yo fui quien hizo que no pudieras recordarme.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué paso esto?

-No importa que te lo cuente, mañana lo olvidaras de todas maneras…

-¡No importa! quiero saberlo, aunque sea por un día, quiero volverte a recordar.

Misaki dudo un momento, contarle cualquier cosa no serviría para nada y la haría transitar nuevamente por ese triste día, pero ella no podía negarle nada a ese chico, al que fue protagonista de la época más feliz de su vida.

-…está bien, voy a contarte la razón de porque no puedes recordarme, lo que paso ese día en el que desaparecí de tu vida.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, Touma trago saliva, y soltó a la chica para escuchar lo que iba a decir, pero antes de que la soltara completamente, la chica tomo la mano del chico entre las de ella y la llevo a sus labios. Touma dirigió su mirada a la cara de la chica y noto que en sus ojos ya no estaban las estrellas, que habían sido reemplazadas por unos hermosos ojos cafés que lo miraban tiernamente.

-Y no me sueltes, si lo haces recuperare mi poder y volverá a descontrolarse…

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 00:45 Hs.**_

-Bueno… y eso es básicamente todo lo que paso ese día, luego de eso nos hemos cruzado algunas veces pero nunca has podido recordarme por más de unas horas…

-¿Entonces cuanto tiempo tengo antes de que te olvide?

-Umm… siempre que no nos separemos podrás reconocerme, iras olvidando los recuerdos que hagas de mi, pero no te olvidaras de mi existencia si estoy frente a ti, eso lo pude comprobar cuando pasamos tiempo juntos el día que te colaste a mi escuela…

-¿Nos cruzamos ese día?

-Sí, estuvimos bastante tiempo juntos y fui yo quien te ayudo a encontrar el mapa del campus y ocultarte de las chicas que te perseguían…

-Oh, gracias por eso.

-Je, no fue nada, además el día que nos encontramos en el hospital fue porque me habías rescatado unas horas antes. Siempre estuvimos en una relación de salvar y ser salvados.

Misaki y Touma estaban sentados en el mismo banco en que la chica estaba antes mientras hablaba con Mikoto. Se habían puesto frente a frente y la chica había entrelazado sus dedos con los de la mano derecha del chico con la excusa de anular su poder. Touma había estado escuchado atentamente la historia de Misaki sobre el día del incidente y Misaki no había omitido detalles del mismo, pero había algo que no le había contado.

Y eso era que luego del incidente, ella lo busco día tras día, y fue olvidada en cada ocasión. Aun así se había mantenido firme, cada día volvió a contarle su historia juntos, ilusionada con que algún día él le dijera "Hoy puedo recordarte".

Pero esa inocente ilusión se perdió abruptamente, el día que él conoció a Misaka, y ella se convirtió en "La chica del mismo uniforme que la biribiri".

Cuando él se refiero a ella de esa forma por primera vez, su corazón no pudo soportarlo y dejo de buscar al chico esperando que algún día él la buscara a ella.

-Debimos ser bastante unidos según lo que me contaste, no quiero ni tratar de imaginar lo que debe ser perder a un amigo de esa manera.

-Si… Emmm…

La chica desvió la mirada y no respondió nada a las palabras del chico, queriendo evitar el tema de "ser amigos". Aunque sabía que al final el chico acabaría olvidando todo esto, ella quería ser considerada su "amiga" lo menos posible, y cuando pensó eso, un tono rojizo invadió sus mejillas. Y Touma creyó captar algo.

-NO…

-¿Eh?

-NO ME DIGAS… NO ME DIGAS QUE TU…

-¿QUE? ¡NO! ¡NADA DE ESO!

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TU Y YO ERAMOS NOVIOS!

-¿¡QUEEEE!? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NUNCA FUIMOS, NO, NO, NO, Nooo, Noo, No...

Misaki, que estaba completamente colorada, seguramente hubiera perdido el control sobre sus poderes de no ser porque todavía sostenía la mano del chico(o tal vez esto causaría que se descontrolaran más todavía). Pero luego de un momento se calmo, respiro profundo y apoyo su cuerpo contra el del chico, y hablo casi sin que Touma pudiera escucharla.

-Pero… ¿Te gustaría que lo fuéramos hasta que me olvidaras?

El chico había estado en shock por la previa reacción de la chica, pero cuando la chica dijo esto último, el le dio una respuesta que la chica no esperaba escuchar.

-Aun si te olvido hoy, prometo que hare lo imposible para recordarte todos los días, para poder recordar esos bellos ojos en cada ocasión y poder estar a tu lado siempre, así que no digas hasta que te olvide, seré tu novio siempre que te recuerde, y por eso prométeme que tu no me olvidaras hasta que yo pueda recordarte.

La chica levanto la mirada y de nuevo había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Si… ¡SI! Te prometo, Kamijou Touma, que nunca me olvidare de ti.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 00:10Hs**_

Las personas bajo el control de la quinta habían sido liberadas y Mikoto se dio cuenta que volvía a tener el mismo problema que al principio.

(¿¡Como voy a volver a entrar a los dormitorios!?)

Misaka Mikoto estaba atascada fuera de su dormitorio y necesitaba volver a entrar antes de que fuera descubierta, con su aliada temporal ocupada en algo de lo que no quería pensar, estaba buscando la manera de hacerlo sin la ayuda de ella.

(Uh tal vez pueda llamar a Kuroko, no, eso generaría preguntas incomodas. Tendría que esperar que Misaki termine, uh que estarán haciendo, tal vez ellos están… no, no pienses en ello… Entonces lo que tendría que hacer para volver a entrar seria…)

-Hermana, ¿Tienes un momento para hablar /escape?

Una voz que conocía interrumpió los pensamientos de Misaka, que levanto la vista para verse a sí misma parada en frente de ella, o más bien era…

-Oh… Misaka Imouto ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-No, no soy quien tú crees /retroceso. Aunque si soy en parte ella, puedes referirte a mí como el conjunto de todas las Sisters en una sola conciencia, soy la voluntad de toda la red Misaka, estoy muy emocionada de que al fin podamos vernos en persona, hermana /retroceso.

-¿La voluntad de la red?

-Sí, no podria explicarte todo ahora pero prometo que pronto entenderás /retroceso. Ahora es importante que me escuches por un momento /retroceso.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-La razón por la que he venido es que tengo que pedirte un favor hermana, algo que solo tú puedes hacer /retroceso. Por favor… ¿Podrías salvarnos, podrías salvarme a mí, Onee-san /escape?

 _ **\- Entre líneas I -**_

Todo se entendía más fácil siendo un Kihara.

Desde la más simple de las preguntas hasta la más compleja de las Ciencias.

Y Kihara Ennui entendía todo más fácil, incluso más fácil que otros Kiharas.

Porqué era un prodigio.

Un Kihara prodigio.

Y porque era un Kihara prodigio...

...todo le parecía aburrido.

Y tal vez porque el lado de la ciencia no le alcanzaba el lado de la magia lo encandiló.

Fue desde una temprana edad que entró en contacto por pura casualidad con ese concepto casi inexplorado por las mentes del lado de la Ciencia y decidió que él sería el primero en desvelar todos sus misterios.

El primer experimento que incluía Magia en Ciudad Academia fue orquestado bajo la dirección de este Kihara, aquel experimento que terminó con la muerte de Ellis Warrior fue solo uno de los cientos que Kihara Ennui realizó para saciar su obsesión con la Magia.

Todos eran datos. Información que lo acercaba cada vez más a su sueño de dominar ese campo que era desconocido por la mayor parte del mundo.

Y no fue fácil.

La Magia guardaba secretos dentro de los secretos, mentiras, distracciones y contradicciones y hasta la mas minima parte estaba resguardada por las personas en el poder.

Pero Kihara Ennui era un Kihara.

Un Kihara prodigio.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser para él conseguir información si tenía a su disposición todo el lado de la ciencia?

Toda la tecnología que desarrolló la ciudad, desde los robots espías hasta los espers que podían robar información directamente de la mente, Kihara Ennui uso todos los recursos que tenía en sus manos para conseguir lo que quería.

Y los datos se fueron recopilando.

De cientos de culturas.

De miles de magos.

De millones de hechizos.

Todo organizado en los archivos de Kihara Ennui; la primera persona en conseguir más del 80% del conocimiento Mágico existente.

Pero hasta ese momento eran solo eso, datos. No servian para nada si no se los procesaba y se les daba un sentido, y tantos datos eran imposibles de procesar para una sola persona, incluso si esa persona era Kihara Ennui podría llevar una vida entera y ni siquiera así hubiera hecho la mitad.

Así que necesitaba "algo" para poder acelerar su investigación.

¿Y qué mejor "algo" que un Kihara?

Kihara Konshou

Kihara Sokuryou

Kihara Kaihou

Kihara Jouryuu

Kihara Sousai

... ... ...

Los otros nombres ya no se los acordaba.

Todos fueron utilizados por Kihara Ennui.

Todos usados para crear la mayor Inteligencia Artificial.

Una inteligencia artificial para potenciar su propia capacidad de análisis.

Y con ese poder a su disposición la magia se abrió como un libro de niños, ya no había secretos, ya no había nada nuevo por descubrir, incluso la existencia de los dioses Mágicos era conocida por Kihara Ennui...

Y un nuevo objetivo nació para él...

¿...podría convertirse a sí mismo en un Dios Mágico si lo intentaba?

Fue encandilado por esa idea cómo una vez había sido encandilado por la magia...

Porqué de verdad era un Kihara prodigio...

Porqué toda la información se entendía más fácil siendo un Kihara...

Porqué tenía el poder de análisis de docenas de Kiharas...

Y porque con todo ese poder bajo su control...

...todo era aburrido.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Los titanes de esta nuestra ciudad. Level_Five:_Quest**

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de la 10:45Hs**_

Luego de separarse de Kamisato, Touma empezó a buscar por la más fácil de encontrar de todos los nivel 5 que conocía, Misaka Mikoto, la llamó varias veces por teléfono, pero ella no contestó en ninguno de los intentos del chico, así que para no seguir perdiendo tiempo decidió ir a buscarla personalmente a su dormitorio.

Kamijou estaba acompañado por Kanzaki y habían dejando nuevamente a Index sola con las dos diosas, obviamente a la monja no le agrado la idea pero Touma les había encargado a ellas tres la tarea de recabar toda la información que pudieran sobre el ritual.

Mientras tanto, él y la Santa de la espada salieron a las calles para encontrar toda la ayuda que pudieran de parte del lado de la ciencia.

-Cuando lleguemos a los dormitorios, tendrías que quedarte atrás, si te ven con algo tan peligroso como esa espada puede que todos se alarmen y se complique la situación.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular del porque la estas buscando a ella?

-Bueno Misaka es una de los más poderosos en Ciudad Academia, en casos peligrosos como este creo que se puede confiar en ella.

-¿Crees que tiene el poder para enfrentarme?

-Si estás al 100% no estoy seguro... pero mencionaste que estarías debilitada ¿Verdad? Esa chica podría hacer algo contra ti en ese estado.

-...

-¿Algún problema con eso?

Kanzaki no respondió y se podía observar una expresión de preocupación en su cara que fue pasada por alto por el chico.

Y sin decir más, continuaron caminando hacia donde se dirigían.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, 10:45Hs, en los dormitorios exteriores de Tokiwadai**_

Una chica había sido atrapada mientras intentaba volver a entrar en su dormitorio luego de haber escapado por la noche, y por esa razón había sido castigada con la tarea de preparar ella sola el salón para la fiesta que se iba a dar.

Limpiar, barrer, acomodar las mesas y poner las decoraciones de todo el lugar eran algunas de las tediosas asignaciones que debía realizar en solitario, aunque si hubieran atrapado a otra chica que también escapó junto con ella hubieran sido dos las encargadas realizar todas estas preparaciones.

En este momento la chica se encontraba subida a una escalera colocando unas guirnaldas en la entrada del dormitorio, usando un gastado uniforme de limpieza que tiraba por los suelos su título de la Reina de Tokiwadai.

(¡Esa Tonta! ¿Porque todavía no volvió? ¡Ella tendría que estar ayudándome con esto también!)

Misaki Shokuhou había llegado en algún momento después de que amaneciera y había sido atrapada por unos sensores cuando trato de escabullirse dentro de su habitación.

Por otra parte, Misaka Mikoto todavía no había regresado a los dormitorios y estaba siendo buscada por las autoridades de la escuela (junto con una chica miembro de judgement de dos coletas que tenía una preocupación especial por ella), pero aun así nadie sabía nada sobre su paradero.

(Aun así... es extraño que no haya vuelto… ¿Le abra pasado algo? No... ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Acaso estoy preocupada por esa!?)

-Uh… disculpa... ¿Puedes ayudarme?

La chica que seguía colgando las decoraciones navideñas miró hacia abajo de la escalera para ver a la persona que le había hablado.

-¿Conoces a Misaka Mikoto? ¿Podrías decirme si esta por aquí?

(¡Ahh nooo! Espero que su propio rayo la haya partido al medio)

Ahí abajo estaba el chico con el que había pasado la noche anterior, sin siquiera reconocerla en lo más mínimo, preguntándole lo único que no quería que le preguntara.

Y con un tono cortante respondió.

-Misaka... No creo haberla visto hoy... ¿Para que la necesitas?

-No, no es nada, así que tampoco está acá… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No hay otra nivel cinco en esta escuela? ¿No la conocerías por casualidad?

-Ohh… ¿Acaso tienes un gusto secreto por las chicas poderosas?

-¡NO! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Tengo un problema y creí que ellas podrían ayudarme!

-¿Así que estás en problemas? ¿De qué se trata?

-Perdón pero no es un problema común, esto es algo que solo puedo hablarlo con ellas...

La chica estaba cada vez más interesada, pero decirle que ella era la chica que estaba buscando significaba que otra vez...

-Bueno, si tu razón para no contarme es que no quieres que gente normal se involucre, eso no debería ser un problema conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

(¿De enserio voy a tener que hacerlo? ¿Me vas a hacer presentarme de nuevo?)

Resignada, la chica rubia habló.

-Yo soy la Quinta de Ciudad Academia, Misaki Shukuhou, a tu servicio…

-¿¡De verdad!? Pensé que eras alguien de limpieza… ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

-Estoy castigada ¿Si? Además esto es en parte tu cul…

Lo que había dicho el chico sobre su atuendo la había irritado un poco y casi había hablado de más… pero tranquilizándose continúo.

-Pero bueno, si quieres una prueba…

Misaki busco en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su uniforme y saco un control remoto, con el que apunto al chico.

-No, no te esfuerces conmigo, tu poder no podría afectarme...

Pero en ese momento, una voz se escucho dentro de su cabeza, mientras que la chica lo miraba orgullosa…

(¿Qué es lo que decías? ¿Puede ser que tu mano no pueda conmigo?…)

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste para superar mi mano...? ¿Y cómo sabías de ella?

-Eres un poco más conocido de lo que crees, Kamijou Touma... entre las altas esferas se escucha seguido el nombre del chico que derrotó al número uno y del extraño poder que se encuentra en su brazo.

-¿Si? Ugh… eso me incomoda un poco…

Misaki le mintió al chico sobre cómo era que ella lo conocía, pero lo que había dicho no era mentira, su nombre resonaba por todos los rincones de Ciudad Academia adoptando diferentes formas, como un demonio, como un ángel, como un simple chico normal, como una farsa y como una leyenda urbana que no existía, "Kamijou Touma" se había convertido en sinónimo de muchas cosas y probablemente si se buscara lo suficiente se encontraría un Fanclub del Dios Touma.

-Bueno, igual... ¿Cuál es ese problema que mencionaste antes?

-Ah sí, este… por donde empiezo…

Touma había hallado una aliada inesperadamente, pero ahora tenía que explicar la complicada situación… ¿Cómo podía hacer para que le creyera? Durante un segundo pensó y llegó a una idea.

-¡Ya se! ¿Tienes alguna clase de poder mental no? ¿Podrías ver dentro de mi cabeza?

-¿Quieres decir que escuche el problema directamente de tus pensamientos?

-Sí ¿Puedes hacer eso? Eso facilita bastante las cosas...

-¿Qué clase de psíquica sería si no pudiera leer mentes? Pero…

(Hacer eso iría en contra de mi promesa, pero si me lo pide el entonces puedo hacerlo. ¿No? ¿Puedo?)

-¡Ah! Está bien, cierra los ojos y no los abras sin importar nada, luego piensa solamente en lo que quieras decirme, de esa manera solo veré eso y nada más.

Luego de recibir esas instrucciones, Kamijou cerró los ojos y visualizo en su cabeza los recuerdos de la reunión que había tenido esa mañana, junto con algunas cosas extra, como lo que era un santo junto con una pequeña introducción a los dioses mágicos y la importancia de no dejar que los santos se juntaran en un solo lugar. Y mientras hacía esto, de repente y sin previo aviso, sintió algo suave tocando sus labios, pero recordando las órdenes de la chica se contuvo de abrir sus ojos.

-Bueno ya puedes abrir los ojos… estás en una situación bastante difícil, con razón estás buscando ayuda.

-¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento?

-Leí tu mente ¿Por? Es lo que me dijiste que hiciera.

-Sí… ¿Pero el beso era necesario?

(Somos novios ahora, no voy a permitir que me critiques nada)

-Um... ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no hice nada de eso, estuve todo el tiempo parada en este lugar

-Este... sentí algo como… ¿No me hiciste nada en verdad? ¿En serio estuviste en ese lugar todo el tiempo?

-Ah... ¿.Me estas tratando de mentirosa? Bueno, más importante, llévame con esa santa que está fuera, quiero intentar algo…

 _ **-24 de diciembre, 11:05Hs, cerca del dormitorio.**_

Kanzaki se había quedado esperando a unas dos cuadras del dormitorio de Misaka por pedido de Touma y mientras aguardaba la vuelta del chico se había apoyado contra una pared donde el cansancio que cargaba la dejo en un estado semidormida.

Con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza apuntando hacia abajo la ensoñación que estaba experimentando se hacía cada vez más vivida con imágenes confusas y sensaciones extrañas que podía sentir en carne propia, y un mensaje repetitivo que se acentuaba cada vez más.

(No voy a dejar que le hagan daño...)

Pero no era una voz hablando dentro de su cabeza... era una idea que había surgido de ella misma, no como si la estuvieran controlando, sino que cada vez más ella "quería" hacerlo. Entonces, eso significaba…

(Esto es malo...)

Ahora que volvía a estar en poco más consciente noto el verdadero peligro de lo que estaba pasando...

-¿Estás bien Kanzaki?

La voz del chico la devolvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y cubierta de sudor.

-Por ahora sí, pero esto es peor de lo que pensé…

Kanzaki levantó la vista y vio al chico acompañado de una chica rubia, que no era la imagen que ella recordaba de la chica que estaban buscando.

-Touma… ¿Quien es ella? No se parece a la chica relámpago que recordaba…

El comentario pareció enojar un poco a Misaki, pero sin notarlo Touma contestó a la pregunta de la santa.

-Esta chica es Shokuhou-san, ella no es a quien vinimos a buscar, pero es una nivel cinco que puede ayudarnos, y para eso necesita comprobar una cosa contigo, así que te la encargo.

Kanzaki la miró de arriba abajo y no pudo percibir un poder fuera de lo común como sucedía con otros estudiantes de la ciudad que ella había cruzado, pero sin duda había algo extraño en aquella chica.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Solo quédate quieta un momento…

Luego de decir eso, Misaki saco un control de uno de los muchos bolsillos del uniforme que llevaba y apuntó a la santa. Kanzaki no entendió por un segundo, pero al momento de que la chica rubia apretó uno de los botones noto que algo estaba invadiendo su cabeza, y antes de poder hacer algo la chica vestida con un uniforme de limpieza ya había entrado en su mente.

-Mmm... Hay algo que interfiere con mi poder ¿Una barrera? Nunca había sentido algo como esto, no puedo controlarte directamente ni leer tus pensamientos fácilmente, aunque si puedo marcarte con ciertos comandos... ¿Podrías bajar tus defensas por un momento? Quiero ver toda la información útil que tengas...

-¿Ah...? ¿Barrera? No levante nada de eso en mi cabeza... tal vez sea algo natural por ser una Santa...

-Ya veo... entonces, podrías simplemente pensar que me "permites" entrar, tal vez así funcione.

-¿Algo tan simple podría funcionar? Mmm… déjame prepararme...

Kanzaki hizo caso a las palabras de la chica y "permitió" que ella entrara, entonces Misaki nuevamente apuntó su control y apretó uno de los botones, esta vez la Santa pudo notar que algo diferente estaba pasando en su cabeza. Menos de un minuto después la chica rubia abrió los ojos y exclamó emocionada.

-Oh, este nivel de información es mejor que la de Tou… es decir Kamijou, con esto puedo ver el verdadero panorama al que nos enfrentamos, aunque de verdad es increíble el nivel de ustedes santos... No va a ser fácil vencerlos si van al cien por ciento, pero algo podré hacer…

-Bueno esa es una de las buenas noticias, ellos van a estar debilitados en cierta medida…

Touma se calló al ver las expresiones de las chicas, que parecían querer ocultar un secreto horrible... y entonces Kanzaki dijo las palabras más desesperanzadoras que pudo haber dicho.

-Ese no es el caso... todos los santos van a ir con todo su poder, incluso tal vez con más potencia de la que suelen usar...

El chico se estremeció. ¿Qué había pasado ahora para que ella dijera eso? En ese momento la chica rubia dio un paso adelante y habló.

-Si me permites explicarlo, Touma… no les están lavando el cerebro convirtiéndolos en títeres, sino que el ritual les está implantando algo similar a "recuerdos" sobre ese "Dios Mágico" que hacen que lo vean como una persona muy cercana afectivamente hablando, y al final ellos mismos son los que van a decidir protegerlo cuando terminen queriéndolo como a un verdadero hermano menor o un hijo.

La esperanza de Touma empezó lentamente a esfumarse, luchar contra veinte Santos debilitados era una cosa, pero si cada uno de ellos iba a estar peleando con todas sus fuerzas… ¿Que podía hacer el limitado lado de la ciencia?

-Pero yo voy a poder contra uno o dos, así que no te rindas y sigue con tu búsqueda de aliados, es refrescante verte confiando en los demás, no caigas en desesperación solo porque el enemigo parece insuperable, continua como siempre haces

Kamijou escuchó las palabras de la chica que acababa de conocer (que él creía que acababa de conocer) y un poco de esperanza volvió a surgir dentro de su corazón.

-¡Sí! No tenía planeado rendirme, he enfrentado cosas peores y todavía sigo aquí ¡Si puedo encontrar la ayuda que necesito esto no va a ser un problema!

-Jee Bueno… entonces los dejó, todavía tienen bastante que hacer antes de caiga la noche, si puedo encontrar a Misaka le contaré del problema, estoy seguro que ayudará también, así que por ahora voy a volver, nos encontraremos más tarde seguramente... tal vez... al menos yo te encontrare...

Mientras la chica se daba la vuelta y se preparaba para seguir con su inevitable castigo, la santa de la espada gigante la detuvo una vez más con una pregunta.

-Dijiste que podías detener a uno o dos de nosotros, después de ver en mi cabeza todo nuestro poder, además de esa barrera que mencionaste ¿Puedes seguir diciendo eso sin dudar? ¿Tanto confías en tu fuerza?

-Bueno... no es "mi" fuerza lo que estoy planeando usar...

-¿Cómo?

-Jeje, nunca he usado "mi fuerza", pero si se trata de usar la fuerza de otros a mi favor... eso es en lo que me especializo, no te preocupes por mi poder, deberías preocuparte por el poder de los otros iguales a ti...

Entonces la chica rubia comenzó a caminar de vuelta a los dormitorios, y sin dejar de caminar le hablo a Kanzaki dándole la espalda.

-Me olvide de preguntar, si ese chico te salva de nuevo ¿Con qué disfraz le agradecerás esta vez, señorita ángel caído?

Y así la chica rubia desapareció, dejando a dos chicos sonrojados: una santa y un cierto chico que recordaron una traumática escena de su pasado.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 12:30 Hs**_

Kamijou y Kanzaki estaban sentados en un bar del distrito cinco, un distrito enfocado a dormitorios estudiantiles que además tenía ciertos comercios dirigidos a la recreación, entre ellos el lugar donde se encontraban esperando que llegara la siguiente persona que habían logrado contactar.

Luego de tratar inútilmente de llamar a un chico de pelo blanco para descubrir que había cambiado su número, Kamijou fue hasta el siguiente contacto en su lista, un nivel cero que esperaba pudiera ayudarlo en su búsqueda.

Sin esperar verdaderamente que hubiera mantenido su número dejó que el teléfono sonara, Touma sabía que estos dos chicos que trataba de contactar se movían por el lado oscuro de la ciudad y por eso era casi imposible que tuvieran una forma fija para poder ubicarlos, aun así no perdía nada intentándolo, intentos que dieron frutos cuando la segunda persona atendió.

Con la hora que acordaron a punto de cumplirse, los dos chicos esperando en el bar continuaban revisando su plan.

-Si podemos convencer a este chico de ayudarnos tal vez podamos emparejar las cosas, pero no lo conozco muy bien así que no se qué posición tomará, aunque estoy seguro de que no es indiferente a la desgracia ajena.

-Aun así ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo esperando que este chico llegue, espero que sea puntual, podríamos estar buscando a más personas si no tuviéramos que esperar que esta persona aparezca.

-Uh... de hecho, este es el último que queda, Misaka sigue sin contestar, y probablemente Acceleretor ni siquiera me dio su verdadero número desde un principio, así que de las personas que conozco, esta es la última a la que puedo acudir.

-¿Entonces solo has podido reunir a dos? ¿No crees que eso sea poco para enfrentar a más de veinte Santos?

-No me molestes, no estoy en una situación fácil. No puedo pedir a cualquiera que se involucre, y a los que puedo pedírselo no puedo encontrarlos... ¿Tienes alguna buena idea? ¿Por qué las divisiones de la iglesia no trabajan juntas si tanto quieren impedir esto?

-Eso es un no definitivo, incluso si alguna solamente intentara decir algo como lo que acabas de proponer las otras dos se tirarían sobre ella en un instante, como ya te dije, no pueden ni siquiera dialogar, ese es el nivel de inmovilización que esta situación puso sobre la iglesia.

-¿Y tú pidiendo mi ayuda no cuenta como que los anglicanos tratan de impedir el nacimiento del dios mágico?

-Si alguna de las otras facciones fuera a reprochar mi accionar entonces la iglesia anglicana diría que estoy trabajando por mi propia cuenta, y además de eso podrían acusar a las otras iglesias de que cuestionaron el accionar de uno de los santos protectores de Cristo, así que ninguna se arriesgara a decir nada sobre lo que yo haga mientras que no ataque a otro santo.

Mientras Kanzaki le contaba a Kamijou más profundamente la posición de la iglesia en todo este lío, ya habían pasado unos minutos de la hora acordada con el chico y la santa empezó a impacientarse aun cuando en verdad no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la hora de reunión.

-¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en este sujeto?

La santa mostro su inseguridad sobre la persona en que el chico confiaba, pero mientras decía esto, un rayo de luz verde se formó en el aire y se dirigió hacia su cuerpo desde detrás de ella, Kamijou vio ese ataque y movió su mano para bloquearlo, haciendo desaparecer la luz tras un sonido de cristal roto.

-Eso debería estar preguntando yo, ¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en estos sujetos Hamazura?

-¡Mugino! Te dije que esto no era una trampa ¿Por qué atacas de la nada? No debí dejarte venir.

-Oh vamos... en realidad yo sólo quería probar esa mano de la que me hablaste ¿Eso es lo que derrotó al primero no es verdad?

En el lugar desde donde vino el rayo de luz estaban paradas dos personas, una era Mugino Shizuri, líder del grupo ITEM, y a su lado estaba Hamazura Shiage, el miembro más reciente de ITEM y la persona que Touma estaba esperando.

Mugino había escuchado la conversación que los dos chicos habían tenido por teléfono y luego de que Hamazura le comentara del chico con el que iba a encontrarse ella había insistido en ir, prometiendo que no haría un alboroto, cosa que había hecho apenas llegó al lugar de reunión, derivando en la situación actual.

-Esto... Hamazura... ¿Por qué la trajiste a ella?

-Solo vino de curiosa, disculpa su comportamiento de recién, prometo que se controlara a partir de ahora... Y entonces... ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera?

-Bueno… tengo que hacerte una pregunta… ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Fremea Silvelum?

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 12:50**_

La reacción de los recién llegados fue idéntica, mirando con desagrado al chico que había preguntado por el paradero de la pequeña Fremea, una niña con quien nunca antes había hablado por más de unos minutos.

-No me digas… ¿Tienes un gusto raro por las niñas pequeñas?

-No vamos a dejar que pongas un dedo sobre Fremea, no importa que tanto la hayas ayudado en el pasado ¿Entendiste maldito pervertido? Te dije que este chico no era de confiar Hamazura.

-¡NOO! ¿Porque todos piensan eso hoy? Esa niña todavía tiene el regalo que le dio el segundo ¿No? Ese escarabajo hecho de Dark Matter… Necesito hablar con él y es la única forma que tengo para contactarlo.

-Oh… si es eso entonces puedo ayudarte, ¿Pero puedo saber por qué quieres hablar con Kakine?

-Mmm… Si de verdad quieres saber y como ya has estado metido en algunos asuntos mágicos supongo que puedo contarte, pero de ninguna manera tomes esto como que debes ayudar... Piensa que si tuviera que apostar, diría que el poder de los siete nivel cinco no alcanzan para resolver completamente el problema…

-¿No crees que estás subestimando mucho a los nivel cinco? Cada uno de nosotros siete puede enfrentarse a un ejército sólo con nuestras habilidades ¿Qué clase de problema puede haber que no pueda arreglar uno de nosotros?

Touma se le ilumino la mirada al escuchar lo que dijo la chica. El conocía a la chica que tenía enfrente de antes, Hamazura le había comentado que pertenecía a un grupo formado por poderosas chicas, pero hasta ese momento Touma no sabía que dentro de ese grupo estaba la poseedora del cuarto poder más fuerte de Ciudad Academia.

-¿¡También eres una nivel cinco!? Por favor escucha lo que tengo para decir y podrás ver porque necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes…

-Mmm... Voy a escucharte por curiosidad pero no garantizo que vaya a ayudarte... debes convencerme si quieres mi poder.

-Ah sí… es mejor que nos sentemos, es bastante largo de explicar.

Luego de esta pequeña escena, se sentaron uno en cada punta de la mesa del bar, y con los dos recién llegados prestando atención Touma empezó con su explicación tratando de hacerlo de manera que alguien como Mugino, que solo había vivido en el lado de la ciencia, pudiera entenderle.

-Bueno, esto es lo que está pasando. Según tengo entendido a ustedes los Nivel cinco les dieron la orden de ir tras de mí y de Othinus hace unos meses ¿No? Bueno en principio el problema es que otro ser como ella está por aparecer, si tuviera que ponerlo en términos científicos sería alguien más poderoso que un nivel seis, son conocidos como "Dioses Mágicos".

-¿Dioses? ¿Magia? ¿Tú crees algo de lo que está diciendo este chico Hamazura?

-Sí... aunque no lo parezca está metido en cosas más peligrosas que el lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia, además, según tengo entendido el incidente del Dianoid fue causado usando magia, así que puedes darte una idea de lo serio que esto puede ser.

Touma estaba agradecido del apoyo que Hamazura le estaba dando para convencer a la chica, así que continuó hablando cada vez más acelerado.

-Bueno siguiendo con mi explicación, la aparición de este "Dios mágico" puede ser detenida, y ese es nuestro objetivo, pero ahí aparece el segundo problema que es donde necesito que me ayuden. Ciertas personas en el mundo, algo así como "Gemstones", pero llamados "Santos", van a ser controlados para resguardar a este "Dios Mágico", y el poder de cada uno de estos santos es equivalente a una bomba nuclear, si a eso le sumamos que son más de veinte y que van a estar reunidos en un solo lugar, podrás ver porque creo que el poder de todos los nivel cinco no sea suficiente, son superados en números y fuerza.

-¿Entonces lo que me estás pidiendo que haga es derrotar a estos Santos de los que estás hablando para dejarte el camino libre? ¿Hamazura tu qué piensas?

-Bueno, he visto gente con un poder de esa magnitud fuera de los límites de la ciudad, yo creo en sus palabras, si te parece bien quisiera que lo ayudaras.

Casi sin pensarlo una pequeña sonrisa se extendió a través de los labios de Mugino, una sonrisa que indicaba que había aparecido algo que esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin ocultar su emoción le dio su respuesta al chico.

-¡Acepto! Tal vez pueda divertirme un poco jugando con ellos, ahora... ¿Cómo encuentro a estos Santos?

-Lo más fácil es guiarte por nuestra forma de vestir que resalta en esta ciudad, pero básicamente si ves a alguien corriendo a velocidades supersónicas o derrumbando paredes con sus propios brazos estás enfrente de uno de nosotros.

Kanzaki había contestado la pregunta de la chica revelándose como uno de los enemigos, entonces Mugino riendo le respondió.

-Oh, ¿Entonces eres una de esos santos? Si es así esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creía, ¿No estuve a punto de eliminarte con mi ataque si no hubiera sido por ese chico?

-Puedo asegurarte que nunca estuve en peligro real, no sentí ningún tipo de amenaza proveniente de ese ataque...

Las palabras de la Santa irritaron el orgullo de la chica que poseía el poder de ataque más fuerte entre los nivel cinco, y para demostrar ese poder, creo disimuladamente una esfera de luz por encima de la santa a menos de diez centímetros del cuerpo de la chica.

Y disparó a matar.

El rayo impactó contra la nuca de Kanzaki y la empujo hasta el suelo con una presión increíble arrastrando la mesa con ella y rompiendo el piso debajo.

Para todos parecía que el ataque había resultado exitoso, para todos menos para Mugino y Kanzaki.

Por un lado, ese no era el efecto que el "Meltdowner" de Mugino tenía, no era un poder que solamente "empujara", era un poder que "derretía" todo lo que tocaba, y lo que vio significaba que toda la potencia de su rayo no había alcanzado para atravesar la piel de la santa.

Por el otro lado, Kanzaki se paró apretando con su mano la parte trasera de su cabeza, el violento ataque no había logrado matarla, pero había empezado a quemar su piel, cosa que era todo un logro para cualquiera que se enfrentará a un Santo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Touma y Hamazura habían salido volando cada uno en direcciones contrarias por la explosión que el choque de las chicas había provocado.

Y cuando todo se calmó Kanzaki fue la primera en hablar.

-Umm... debo admitir que al menos puedes dañarme... ¿Puedes disparar cien veces con cien veces más potencia? De esa manera tal vez puedas representar una verdadera amenaza.

-¿Quieres ver si necesito cien disparos para terminar de matarte?

-¡No! ¡Basta!

Los dos chicos habían interrumpido al mismo tiempo y trataban de separar a las dos chicas cuyo odio por la otra crecía a cada momento.

Mugino estaba sorprendida por la forma que su "Meltdowner" no había derretido a la chica, pero eso solo hizo que de verdad quisiera convertirse en una cazadora de Santos... Eliminar una presa tan grande ¿Cuánta satisfacción le traería ahora que Hamazura la estaba obligando a alejarse de la acción del lado oscuro?

-JA JA JA ¿Santos eh? Voy a estar contenta de eliminar a cada uno de ustedes. ¿Mi Meltdowner no los va a matar aun si los golpea directamente? Entonces voy a probar cuanto hace falta para desintegrar el cuerpo de un Santo con mi poder.

Touma escuchó las declaraciones de la chica alarmado, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a Mugino.

-¡No! Los santos van a estar siendo controlados por el enemigo, solo necesitas detenerlos, no los mates por favor.

-Tsk… mi poder no sirve para detener, sirve para atravesar y desintegrar… por mi parte voy a ir con todo, si resulta que al final es verdad que mi poder no puede eliminarlos completamente, entonces a quienes me enfrente sobrevivirán, no me pidas más que eso.

-A… al menos dime que no vas a matar a alguien que ya esté derrotado.

-Voy a hacer lo que pueda, pero si mi poder los mata la primera vez que les dé no me culpes.

-Oh… bueno... gracias por entender.

Kamijou le agradeció a Mugino, aun pensando que lo más probable era que ella quisiera probar su teoría de cuanto se necesitaba para derretir un santo, pero confió en que Hamazura iba a poder detenerla de alguna forma. Mientras pensaba en esto, el otro chico le hablo.

-Bueno ¿No querían que los llevará con Fremea?

-Ah... sí, por favor, no sé cuánto tiempo nos quede.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 13:30 Hs**_

Frente a un edificio no muy grande estaban paradas tres personas: Touma, Shiage y Kanzaki. La chica que faltaba se había separado de ellos para volver al escondite de ITEM para realizar algunas preparaciones.

Dentro de ese edificio de unos cinco pisos residía la niña que habían ido a buscar, la única persona con una vía directa de comunicación con el segundo estudiante más poderoso de ciudad academia.

Como se puede suponer, en ese lugar destinado a la vivienda de estudiantes de primaria, la seguridad era mayor que en otros dormitorios y, aunque no estaba al nivel de Tokiwadai, poder traspasarla era todo un reto. Pero debido a ciertos sucesos que habían sucedido alrededor de la niña Hamazura había ideado un plan para poder entrar y salir fácilmente de ese lugar.

Dejando atrás a sus acompañantes se dirigió hasta un callejón al lado del edificio, allí se encontraba una escalera de emergencia que obviamente estaba conectada a una alarma que se activaría si alguien trataba de subir ilegalmente, pero aun así…

-Desactiva la alarma de la escalera, desbloquea la puerta de emergencia 4-B, hazme invisible a las cámaras del cuarto piso, muestra un mapa de la posición de los guardias, alerta cualquier cambio.

Hamazura habló en voz alta dándole órdenes al aire, y confiando en que sus palabras habían hecho efecto, se estiró para tomar la escalera y empezó a subir haciendo un poco de esfuerzo.

Ninguna alarma sonó.

Así que siguió subiendo por la construcción metálica que servía para evacuar el edificio ante cualquier emergencia, en cada uno de los pisos se podía ver una puerta que se abriría automáticamente si algo sucediera.

Hamazura llegó hasta la salida de emergencia del cuarto piso, se paró frente a ella y nuevamente habló al aire.

-Ábrela

El chico dijo solamente esa palabra, y luego de unos segundos la puerta se deslizó hacia un costado permitiéndole entrar.

La atmósfera era bastante tranquila en el interior, la mayoría de estudiantes estaban en su propia habitación a esta hora del día y no muchos recorrían los pasillos, y aunque en los pasillos hubiera habido más cantidad de gente Hamazura podría ver su posición y evadirlos.

Utilizó la información que tenía y preparó el mejor camino hasta la habitación de Fremea esquivando al único guardia que estaba en el medio. Y llegó a la pieza 4-11, el lugar donde se encontraba la niña.

Movió su mano hasta el picaporte y se preparó para entrar, pero…

(No, esto no está bien... ¿Voy a entrar a la habitación de una niña sin avisar? Ugh… mejor toco para evitar cualquier problema.)

Por ese pensamiento preventivo que tuvo, Hamazura soltó el picaporte y golpeó suavemente la puerta para que no resonará por todo el lugar.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-Fremea, soy yo, Hamazura ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Ah….? ¿Porque estás aquí? Entra antes de que alguien te vea y esencialmente te trate como un pervertido.

Luego de obtener el permiso de la niña, Hamazura finalmente giró el picaporte y entró en la habitación.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 13:40 Hs**_

Dentro de la habitación no había demasiada decoración, dos camas una al lado de la otra, dos escritorios, una mesa de luz al lado de cada cama, una alfombra roja oscura que se extendía entre ellas y grandes roperos en las paredes derecha e izquierda.

La habitación en sí era bastante simétrica, desde la posición de las camas, los roperos y la ventana que se encontraba en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada cubierta por una cortina blanca, lo único que rompía esa simetría era una puerta del lado izquierdo de la habitación que daba al cuarto de baño.

En una de esas camas, la del lado derecho, con una consola de videojuegos en su mano y mirando a la persona que acababa de entrar se encontraba la pequeña Fremea.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine porque tengo que ver al escarabajo ¿Todavía tienes el juguete que te dio?

-Uh… aunque esencialmente está en el edificio no lo encontrarás en esta habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿No estaba contigo para protegerte?

-Esencialmente ese era su objetivo, pero dijo que no iba a quedarse en la habitación desde que…

En ese momento, la puerta detrás de él se abrió y apareció otra niña, tenía el pelo de color negro y era un poco más baja que Fremea. Ambas niñas llevaban puesto un uniforme similar, así que debían ir a la misma escuela.

La chica que abrió la puerta miró sorprendida a la figura que se encontraba dentro de su habitación, y mientras él se daba vuelta para mirar la puerta, ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡UN SECUESTRADOR!

-…escarabajo blanco dijo que esencialmente no podía seguir estando aquí si otra niña vivía conmigo, dijo que si yo lo dejaba estar era una cosa, pero otra niña en la habitación que no supiera que él estaba aquí era esencialmente distinto.

Mientras Fremea daba su explicación la otra niña estaba llorando a todo pulmón y seguía gritando pidiendo ayuda, Hamazura pudo ver el movimiento de los guardias que estaban en camino a ese lugar.

-¿Donde está Kakine? ¡Rápido, antes de que lleguen los guardias!

-Uhh, está en la sala de cámaras, si entraste en el edificio esencialmente te tiene que haber visto.

-¡AGH! ¿En serio? ... ¡Nos vemos Fremea, tengo que salir corriendo!

Luego de despedirse Hamazura corrió por los pasillos esquivando los guardas que estaban en su camino, como él podía ver la localización que tenían cada uno de ellos no fue difícil abrirse paso hasta la sala de vigilancia sin que lo vieran.

Pero cuando llegó al lugar descubrió que la puerta estaba cerrada con una llave normal y el no tenía tiempo para abrirla sin ser atrapado, así que tenía que buscar alguna forma de hablar con el segundo, que se encontraba dentro de ese lugar, sin que nadie notara que él estaba ahí.

Mientras pensaba, pudo notar que los guardias estaban acercándose a donde él estaba, tenía que apurarse, tenía que resolver rápido el problema y huir, pero no podía entrar a esa habitación y no podía irse sin hacer nada, entonces…

(¡Ya se!)

Una idea apareció en su cabeza, y luego de dar órdenes en el aire empezó a correr con dirección a la salida.

 _ **24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 13:50Hs**_

Dentro de la sala de vigilancia había dos guardias viendo las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, así que si Hamazura hubiera elegido entrar sin duda la historia hubiera terminado diferente para él.

La radio de uno de los guardias alerto que había intrusos dentro del lugar y ambos empezaron a buscar en los monitores por alguna irregularidad pero la persona que estaban buscando no aparecía por ninguna parte.

De repente los monitores empezaron a titilar sutilmente sin que fuera percibido por los guardias, pero la otra "persona" que estaba ahí dentro recibió el mensaje.

La "taza" blanca que también vigilaba los monitores descifro el código Morse en que los monitores titilaban.

\- V E N - - A

 _ **24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 13:55Hs**_

Fuera del edificio, Touma y Kanzaki notaron que había un pequeño alboroto dentro y temieron que Hamazura hubiera sido descubierto, pero antes que empezaran a pensar en rescatarlo el chico apareció desde el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Tuviste problemas para contactar al segundo?

-Surgieron algunas cosas inesperadas, pero Kakine debería salir en cualquier momento.

Hamazura estaba un poco agitado y hablo tratando de mantener un ritmo de voz normal, los otros dos se miraron preocupados pero confiaron en que nada grave había pasado.

Un momento después de que Hamazura saliera, y tal como había dicho, una pelota blanca apareció frente a ellos y empezó a crecer, adoptando la forma del Segundo nivel cinco de ciudad academia.

-¿Para qué me estaban buscando?

El chico tenía una expresión bastante tranquila pero se podría decir por algo en el ambiente que no estaba a gusto con algo. Hamazura fue el primero en hablar.

-Pensé que estarías junto a ella para protegerla... ¿Porque estas vigilándola desde tan lejos?

-¿Crees que la protección que le doy es deficiente? Hago esto porque quiero, y lo hago como yo quiera, ¿Si tienes problemas con eso porque no te encargas tú con esos nuevos trucos que conseguiste?

-¿Pero porque estas tan distanciado de ella?

-La razón es sencillamente porque aunque solo sea un residuo del verdadero Kakine Teitoku, y cualquiera sea mi apariencia, sigo siendo un adolescente de diecinueve años... ¿Qué pensarías de una persona como yo viviendo solo con dos niñas de ocho y siete años con los que no tiene relación?

-Ugh… creo que tienes razón, perdón por criticar eso…

-Bueno… ¿Podemos ir al tema al que vinimos?

Mientras los dos chicos hablaban un inquieto Touma trato de dirigir la conversación hacia el problema principal en el tablero.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a proteger el mundo?

 _ **-24 de diciembre alrededor de las 14:00 Hs**_

Dentro de un almacén subterráneo escondido en el distrito cuatro, cientos de pequeñas pantallas flotaban en el aire mostrando imágenes de toda la ciudad, que moviéndose por la habitación alumbraban con su tonalidad azul a las personas que se encontraban allí.

Una de esas personas estaba recostada sobre una cama en el medio de la habitación, una chica joven de alrededor de veinte años que se encontraba embarazada. En este momento ella se encontraba durmiendo, mientras que tres personas estaban pendientes de todo lo que le pasaba.

Controlando todas las pantallas que aparecían y desaparecían en el aire estaba un hombre de avanzada edad, llevaba puesta una bata blanca de laboratorio y pantalones grises, su pelo llegaba hasta sus hombros y tenía puesto unos lentes que le daban un aire de amabilidad, que en realidad solo los usaba con el objetivo de aparentar esa amabilidad inexistente. Todo en su cara era una mentira, desde los ojos que irradiaban paciencia hasta la sonrisa que decía que todo iba a ir bien.

El era un miembro de la mesa de directores, o, para ser más exactos en su verdadera esencia, el era un miembro de la familia Kihara, el único dentro de la gran familia de científicos habitantes de la oscuridad que se había ganado un lugar dentro de la mesa de directores, Kihara Ennui.

Si solo viéramos su apariencia, podríamos confundirlo con un doctor entregado a su profesión que no puede aceptar nada más que lo mejor para sus pacientes, pero si investigáramos sobre su pasado, descubririamos que había participado en algunos de los experimentos más oscuros dentro de Ciudad Academia.

-Parece que todo está yendo bien, las predicciones de OMNI se están dando dentro del rango esperado, si no hay variaciones importantes, todos los santos deberían estar de mi lado desde alrededor de las 23:00 horas.

-Para que quede claro, nosotros no estamos de tu lado, ninguno de los santos está de tu lado, todos estamos esperando matarte para que no pongas tus manos en el niño, si no dependiéramos de ti para que el chico nazca ya habrías abandonado este mundo.

Quien respondió a las palabras del Kihara era un chico mucho más joven que él, rondando los veinticinco años, vestido con prendas turquesas, un santo, uno que ya había caído preso de la influencia del Niño.

-Duras palabras para alguien que vino a mí meneando su cola como un perrito...

-Y voy a estar esperando que yo mismo sea quien le ponga fin a tu vida.

Aparte de los tres mencionados anteriormente otra persona estaba también allí, sentado en una esquina, otro santo, un Santo tan grande que incluso sentado en el piso estaba a la misma altura que los demás, sus ropas no resaltaban tanto como la de otros santos, pero su cuerpo era demasiada grande para pasarlo desapercibido.

-Hum… Suerte con eso...

El científico no continúo hablando y siguió revisando las pantallas, viendo números, probabilidad, datos, imágenes. Era como si él mismo fuera una máquina capaz de procesar toda la información frente a sus ojos en un instante.

De pronto, frente a él aparecieron varias filmaciones que mostraban las acciones de un cierto chico, las imágenes lo mostraban hablando con la quinta, la cuarta y el segundo de los nivel cinco. Pero a Kihara Ennui no le importo, apago las pantallas que mostraban eso y abrió una nueva que mostraba un número.

-Solo un 0.0012% de variación en la predicción original de OMNI, parece que todo está yendo como debe ir.

 **-** _ **24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 14:05 Hs**_

-…y esa es la situación ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos?

-Ya veo, definitivamente sería mejor si todos los nivel cinco ayudáramos, pero si no has podido contactar a la tercera puede ser algo decisivo, además, estoy seguro que Aihana no va a hacer nada, eso solo deja cinco de nosotros, tendríamos que ocuparnos de cuatro santos cada uno…

Luego de explicarle la situación actual a Kakine, el grupo estaba siendo guiado por él hacia algún lugar cercano al bar en el que habían estado antes.

Mientras se acercaban a su destino pudieron notar un cambio en el ambiente, no era algo como el aire más pesado ni nada por el estilo, pero algunas personas se comportaban extrañamente al verlos, o más precisamente al ver al chico blanco que los guiaba.

Y finalmente llegaron al negocio a donde se dirigían, un pequeño bar con un estilo clásico que guardaba muchos secretos en su interior. Cuando el grupo de chicos entro, la mirada de varios clientes y empleados se posó disimuladamente en el chico de blanco, que sin tenerlo en cuenta se dirigió hacia el mostrador y habló con el mozo que estaba ahí.

-¿No está bastante oscuro este lugar?

-Con esa apariencia no hay necesidad de que uses el código, el principal está viniendo, ¿Quieren que les sirva algo?

-Cualquier cosa, algo rápido... Esos chicos tienen que seguir camino apenas terminen de hablar con el principal.

-Entiendo... debe ser algo grande si uno con la apariencia original vino hasta aquí.

-La verdad que es algo bastante problemático, ya te vas a enterar cuando sea distribuido.

Cuando el chico blanco terminó de hablar con el cantinero llevó a sus compañeros hasta una mesa que daba a una ventana y los hizo sentar allí hasta que llegara a quien estaban esperando.

-Ehh... ¿Qué es este lugar?

Si bien todos estaban extrañados de la naturaleza de ese lugar, fue la voz de Hamazura la que se levantó preguntándole a Kakine.

-Bueno… podrías decir que es como un lugar de reunión para nosotros los seres independientes de Dark matter.

-¿Eh?

Ahora sí, la curiosidad que sentían hizo que los dos chicos exclamaran al unísono una expresión de sorpresa.

-Bueno… casi todos los clientes que ven aquí son unidades independientes de Dark matter que vigilan la ciudad, el local en sí mismo es atendido por las mismas unidades y venimos aquí para reportar o para relajarnos, ah, y si en alguna otra ocasión necesitan contactarme, no duden en venir aquí en vez de entrar al dormitorio de Fremea.

Luego de la pequeña explicación de Kakine, los dos chicos que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa empezaron a mirar a las personas dentro del local tratando de diferenciar a los que eran parte del chico blanco.

A excepción de Kanzaki que no entendía bien de qué estaban hablando, Touma y Hamazura comprendían que eso que estaban presenciando podía convertirse en algo más poderoso que un santo, si había tanta gente con la capacidad de controlar el Dark matter, ¿Cómo podía un santo enfrentarse a un ejército infinito de nivel cinco?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los dos chicos, pero cuando Kakine noto eso tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, pero no es como lo piensan, no puedo contarles completamente cómo funciona mi poder pero no es como que tenga un poder infinito que pueda crecer sin límites, solo unos pocos de nosotros tenemos una habilidad similar al Dark matter original, y solo uno posee el verdadero Dark matter, que es a quien estamos esperando.

-¿Entonces no podrían crear un ejército?

-Un ejército de usuarios de Dark Matter es imposible, pero un ejército de humanos es perfectamente replicable, además de que incluso alguien como yo con una habilidad incompleta puede encargarse de un ejército comun sin problemas.

-Ugh... entonces es un poder monstruoso igualmente…

Cuando Hamazura termino de decir eso un silencio irrumpió en todo el lugar, los clientes que estaban hablando se callaron de repente, los sonidos de fuera del lugar también dejaron de sonar, todo el mundo alrededor de ellos se había detenido.

-¡No me digas que los ofendí! No quise decir monstruoso, sorprendente es un poder sorprendente.

-No, no es eso, está llegando… el yo original.

Aparte de las voces de ellos, ningún sonido podía ser escuchado en las cercanías, hasta que poco a poco el ruido de unos pasos fue apareciendo en el aire. Acercándose lentamente, su volumen fue subiendo y como no había ningún sonido que lo opacara se escuchaba perfectamente, hasta que los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta del local, y ese sonido fue reemplazado por el de la puerta abriéndose.

A través de ella apareció la figura de un joven teñido en blanco, su piel, su pelo, sus ropas, sus ojos, todo en él era de ese color pálido.

Por supuesto, esta no era la primera vez que esos chicos se encontraban con esa persona, pero todo el ambiente que se había creado a su alrededor les hizo pensar que estaban frente a alguien perteneciente a la realeza, alguien a quien no podían hablarle sin permiso, y por primera vez frente a esa persona, se sintieron nerviosos.

El chico que acababa de entrar miro hacia donde ellos estaban y empezó a caminar hacia allí, Touma y Hamazura estaban petrificados, no querían emitir palabra porque no sabían cómo se podía desarrollar la situación.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

Luego de esas palabras despreocupadas, los dos chicos se sintieron aliviados por alguna razón, recordaron que ese chico frente a ellos por más poderoso que sea era alguien con quien se podía hablar de igual a igual (por lo menos desde que su personalidad había cambiado) y ese miedo que sintieron cuando el mundo entró en silencio se dispersó en un segundo.

-Bueno, va a ser más rápido que tomes la información que tengo, ellos ya me lo explicaron y no hay tiempo que perder.

Mientras decía eso, el Kakine que los había llevado hasta allí extendió su mano y creó una pequeña esfera blanca, de esta salieron finos hilos blancos que se movieron hasta alcanzar el brazo de su yo original fusionando con la materia que componía su cuerpo y luego de un momento, aquel que había recibido la información empezó a hablar.

-Una situación complicada por lo que veo, hubiera sido más rápido que enviaras la información desde donde te encontrabas, pero si querías mostrarles este lugar a ellos está bien. Sobre la cuestión que los trae aquí, voy a establecer una red de búsqueda de estos santos, pero si hablamos de enfrentarlos…

-¿No te crees capaz de detenerlos?

-No es eso, no sé nada sobre la magia, no sé que podría pasar si eso chocara contra mi Dark Matter... pero creo que mis unidades de Dark matter podrán ofrecer una pequeña oposición.

Kanzaki comenzó a notar el poder del chico blanco y empezó a creer que con su ayuda la situación podía mejorar...

...

...

...

(No)

Si ese chico participaba entonces era seguro que podrían impedir el nacimiento del chico, al menos así lo vio Kanzaki.

Y eso para ella...

La santa se levantó de donde estaba y se aproximo hasta el Kakine principal, y tranquila, lo golpeó extremadamente fuerte con la funda de su espada, haciéndolo volar a través de la ventana del local.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 13:10 Hs**_

Shizuri Mugino volvió al departamento-escondite que ITEM usaba actualmente, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tenía que informar de la situación a los demás miembros de su grupo.

Entró abruptamente al lugar y gritó haciendo resonar su voz por el lugar.

-¡Ustedes! Prepárense, ¡Hoy volvemos al campo de batalla y contra nada menos que un enemigo más fuerte que cualquier estudiante de esta asquerosa ciudad!

-No…

La débil voz respondió a sus gritos…

-¿¡Que!? ¡Takitsubo! No me refería a que tú tienes que luchar… de todas maneras ¿Donde está Kinuhata?

Dentro del departamento solo se podía ver sentada en un sillón a la frágil chica vestida con ropa deportiva rosa, la otra chica que Mugino estaba buscando parecía no estar allí.

-Salió… dijo que iba a estar en un "súper-evento cinematográfico navideño"

-Ugh... justo hoy se le ocurre salir... voy a tener que cortar esa afición suya.

Mientras hablaba sacó su celular y buscó en su agenda el número de la chica, apretó para llamar, pero cuando se puso el celular al oído, fue enviada al buzón de voz de Kinuhata con un mensaje grabado por la misma chica.

-"Este número pertenece a una persona súper ocupada, así que a menos que sea súper importante no dejes mensajes de voz ocupando mi…"

(¡Tiene el telefono apagado!… ¡Estupida!)

-¿Dónde está? Vamos a buscarla, estamos cortos de tiempo.

Mugino le pregunto a Takitsubo, pero la chica se le quedó mirando y volvió a repetir su respuesta inicial.

-No…

-¿¡NOO!? ¿Por qué no?

-Hamazura llamó… me contó lo que está pasando… me pidió que me quedara aquí hasta que todo termine…

-Ugh... ¿Al menos puedes decirme dónde está Kinuhata?

Sin decir una palabra, Takitsubo señaló con su mirada una dirección, Mugino fue hasta ese lugar y encontró, encima de la mesa, un folleto del evento al que la chica había ido. Agarro el papel y se dispuso a salir a buscar a su compañera.

-Otra cosa…

Antes de que Mugino saliera de la habitación, la voz de Takitsubo la hizo detenerse.

-¿Con quién se encontró Hamazura en ese momento? Una chica… ¿Y quien más?

-Un chico que parece estar en el centro de todo este problema, no te preocupes por la chica, no es posible que Hamazura…

-No es la chica quien me preocupa…

-¿Eh?

-Ese chico… es como si no existiera…

-¿Uhh?

-Desde hace poco tiempo puedo percibir algunas cosas… débilmente… si me concentro puedo sentir a Hamazura y a esa chica que es diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes… pero junto a ellos… un espacio vacío donde tendría que haber algo…

-¿Tu… tus habilidades están apareciendo sin el Body Clear? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Si los de arriba se enteraran que ya puedes hacer eso…

Takitsubo levantó su mirada y dirigió sus ojos inexpresivos a la líder de ITEM.

-No le digas… no quiero preocuparlo…

Mugino no pudo hacer nada más que solo mirar fijamente a la chica luego de escuchar esas palabras, trato de responder con algo, pero nada se le ocurrió, un momento después, rendida, se dio media vuelta y salió en silencio.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 14:20 Hs**_

Kanzaki Kaori se acercó al chico de blanco, y con un golpe de su espada enfundada lo saco volando del bar rompiendo el vidrio de una de las ventanas del lugar.

-¿¡KANZAKI QUE!?

De repente un torrente de Materia Oscura la atacó por sorpresa por la espalda y la arrastró sin que pudiera resistirse hacia la calle a través de la misma ventana por la que había salido Kakine.

-Umm... parece que ya la están controlando...

La voz del Kakine de Fremea habló al lado de Touma, mientras que veían como el Kakine original que había sido arrojado fuera del local se volvía a parar. Kamijou ya había aceptado el hecho de que en cualquier momento debería enfrentar a la Santa, así que se apresuró a salir para detenerla ahora que se había salido de control, pero el Kakine de Fremea lo detuvo.

-Deja que yo me encargue, prometo no lastimarla, quiero probar que es lo que la "Magia" puede hacer.

-¿Estás seguro? ... Bueno, recuerda no lastimarla... y te pido disculpas por ella de que te haya... atacado así...

-Ah si jaja no te preocupes, eso no me va a matar.

El sonido de la batalla atrajo su atención.

La Santa había sido arrojada fuera del lugar y había caído en medio de la calle donde tres escarabajos la rodeaban además del Kakine original que los observaba a una distancia segura. Por su lado Kamijou, Hamazura y el Kakine de Fremea se quedaron en el bar mirando la pelea a través de la ventana rota.

Kanzaki Kaori puso su mano sobre su espada y se preparó para atacar.

-Nanasen

El suelo frente a ella comenzó a resquebrajarse, las grietas que se abrían iban en dirección a los enormes seres de Dark matter.

El ataque que no podía ser visto avanzó hasta las figuras de los escarabajos blancos, en cuanto el ataque los tocó, los escarabajos fueron partidos en cientos de pedazos, pero mientras estos caían al suelo, volvían a fusionarse y formarse nuevamente.

A partir de ese momento Kanzaki empezó a utilizar todo tipos de Magias para eliminar a los enemigos frente a ella, pero...

… ….

(¿Todavía...?)

Desde que había empezado a luchar, la santa había destruido varias veces los escarabajos, pero estos siempre se volvían a formar instantáneamente, ella no había podido encontrar una forma de terminar de una vez por todas con su enemigo y ya se estaba desesperando.

A un costado, el Kakine de Fremea hablaba con los otros dos chicos.

-Tal parece que ninguna composición de Dark Matter es lo suficientemente dura para evitar ser cortada, si el original no encuentra algo que ella no pueda romper…

-¿Pero esos escarabajos no está haciendo un buen trabajo entreteniéndola? Si hicieras varios de esos y los enviaras a enfrentar a cada santo, aun si no los derrotan podrían impedir que llegaran al punto de reunión.

-No es así, la Dark matter solo se está regenerando de esa manera porque el original está aquí para proveerla, aunque hiciera veinte o cien, ella podría destruirlos en un segundo y debería ser lo mismo con los otros santos, y sin estar él para reponerlos, los escarabajos no podrían regenerarse, esa es una de las diferencias con mi Dark Matter incompleto, no tengo el nivel necesario para lograr ese tipo de regeneración.

-Ugh… ¿Entonces solo puedes enfrentar a un santo si estás cara a cara?

-Sería en vano enviar a mis soldados por su cuenta, serian destruidos sin que lograran hacer nada…

Volviendo al combate, Kanzaki continuaba destruyendo los escarabajos una y otra vez, pero estos no paraban de regenerarse al instante, lo último que había intentado para derrotarlo definitivamente había sido usar un Hechizo de fuego para quemarlos completamente, desde un círculo mágico creado con los hilos de acero había salido una intensa llama que consumió toda la materia que componía a los escarabajos, pero de la más pequeña de las cenizas habían vuelto a formarse al igual que todas las veces anteriores.

Esto no era una batalla de desgaste, si era necesario ambas partes podían seguir luchando durante días sin presentar síntomas de agotamiento, en esta batalla cada uno debía encontrar una forma de derrotar definitivamente a su oponente para que no pudiera seguir luchando.

Por un lado Kanzaki solo seguía y seguía destruyendo los escarabajos pero no parecía que estos fueran a ser eliminado de esta manera, por otro lado los escarabajos se recuperaban de todos los ataques de Kanzaki, pero nada de lo que habían hecho hizo ningún daño a la santa.

Y poco a poco Kanzaki se fue desesperando.

(Como puede ser que nada de lo que haga funcione…)

Un escarabajo fue partido a la mitad por un golpe de la espada enfundada de Kanzaki. El escarabajo se regenero.

(Si este es el verdadero poder de Ciudad Academia entonces puede ser problemático… ¿Que…?)

Otro escarabajo fue tragado por la tierra y aplastado por la presión del suelo. El escarabajo resurgió del suelo y se regenero.

(No… si esto es lo que es capaz de hacer el lado de la ciencia entonces… entonces está bien ¿No? Van a poder detener el nacimiento…)

Otro escarabajo fue cortado nuevamente por los hilos del Nanasen. El escarabajo volvió a sanarse una vez más.

(Pero no puedo dejar que lo hagan… ¿Cómo voy a permitir que le hagan algo?)

Los escarabajos fueron mutilados, cercenados, quemados, aplastados, cortados, golpeados, destruidos y quebrados docenas de vez. Los escarabajos se regeneraron en cada ocasión.

(Pero si esto sigue así… ¿Cómo voy a poder ayudar a mi hermano?)

Luego de atacar inefectivamente una vez más a uno de los escarabajos, mientras este se estaba regenerando, la santa cayó completamente a la voluntad del niño.

Kanzaki miro hacia el chico que controlaba al escarabajo.

(Si no lo detengo ahora…)

Un instante después cambió la dirección de su ataque, en solo un paso se impulso rápidamente hacia Kakine poniendo toda su atención en él, cargó contra el chico de blanco más rápido de lo que los ojos podían seguir, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba pasando, la funda de la espada de la santa golpeo el cuerpo del Kakine original.

Cada vez caía más, desde ahora en más iba a proteger a quien ella consideraba su querido hermano, de ahora en mas ella haría eso y aquellos que quisieran herir a su hermano serian enemigos… aun así, ella seguía siendo la misma "Kanzaki Kaori".

Y "Kanzaki Kaori" no iba a matar a nadie, aun cuando podría haberle dado un golpe mortal a Kakine con su espada, no solo no la había desenfundado sino que no había usado una fuerza extrema que hubiera dañado seriamente el cuerpo del chico, había usado la cantidad exacta para dejarlo inconsciente... lo que ella creía era la cantidad exacta.

El golpe impactó contra el cuello del chico, pero el solo se tambaleo un poco mientras miraba serio a Kanzaki.

Antes el golpe de la Santa había agarrado por sorpresa a Kakine, pero ahora que estaban luchando el chico podía absorber el 100% del impacto haciendo que prácticamente no se moviera.

Kanzaki se desconcertó cuando su golpe no le hizo nada al chico, pero sin perder un segundo más movió rápidamente su espada y golpeó con más fuerza las costillas de Kakine.

Había algo que aterraba a la santa, ella había intuido que el cuerpo de ese chico estaba hecho del mismo material que el escarabajo, pero quiso creer que sus golpes iban a funcionar en él, si él era quien estaba controlando a todo el resto, tal vez era como un político que se oculta detrás de su ejército de guardaespaldas sin tener fuerza propia, ella no podía aceptar que no pudiera eliminarlo, y fue cuando su segundo golpe no tuvo efecto que ella se volvió realmente violenta.

La santa continuo golpeando todo el cuerpo del chico, pero nada hacía efecto, la Dark Matter que componía su cuerpo absorbía los golpes y amortiguaba los impactos, dejando solo un poco de fuerza residual que lo movía apenas unos centímetros.

Y con toda esta abrumadora fuerza enfrente de ella, Kanzaki se dio cuenta de algo que ella había pasado por alto...

Se dio cuenta de que había algo que podía hacer para proteger al niño...

Retrocedió unos metros y formó con los hilos del nanasen un pequeño círculo mágico que empezó a brillar con una luz azulada.

-Mi voz en el cielo (Mi mensaje en todas partes), para aquellos que quieran escuchar (para aquellos que deban escuchar) _–Thought Spread-_

Del círculo salieron decenas de esferas de luz azul, Kakine se preparó para recibir el ataque desconocido, pero esas luces que habían aparecido subieron al cielo y se dirigieron en varias direcciones, ni una sola de ellas fue hacia el chico de blanco, que se extraño de la naturaleza del ataque.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?

-Solo me asegure de que nadie cometa el error de guiarlos hasta el lugar del nacimiento, cuando reciban este mensaje los santos se mantendrán alejados del lugar para que ustedes no puedan descubrir dónde está nuestro hermano.

-¿¡Que!?

La parte principal del plan estaba en peligro, si ninguno de los santos iba al lugar del parto, ¿Como se supone que ellos iban a encontrarlo a tiempo aun si los derrotaban a todos ellos? Pero Kakine le habló antes de que Kamijou entrara en desesperación.

-No te preocupes, no está todo perdido, supuse que algo como esto iba a pasar desde que me dijiste que ella iba convertirse en nuestra enemiga, si ella sabía el plan era obvio que lo iba a contar al enemigo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ellos saben donde hay que ir.

-¿Eh…?

-Solo hay que sacárselo a la fuerza.

Kakine levantó su mano y la apuntó hacia Kanzaki, alrededor de ella aparecieron diez esferas de Dark Matter que formaron diez figuras distintas, uno a uno, los cuerpos fueron aparecieron y mostraron su verdadera forma, diez caballeros con armaduras blancas como la nieve portando cada uno una espada diferente a la del resto.

Rodeando a la santa los diez caballeros se prepararon para atacar, uno de ellos avanzó violentamente hacia Kanzaki con la espada en mano, pero la velocidad de ella era superior a sus enemigos, esquivó al caballero moviéndose hacia un costado y girando su cuerpo corto con su espada la armadura blanca.

El corte dividió al caballero por la mitad horizontalmente, pero tal como había pasado con los escarabajos, este volvió a regenerarse.

Otro de los caballeros cargó contra Kanzaki mientras ella estaba concentrada en el que acababa de cortar, pero ella reaccionó velozmente y puedo evadir nuevamente el ataque, pero cuando lo hizo sintió un golpe en las costillas, una de las espadas la había alcanzado, pero no le hizo ningún daño a su cuerpo.

Kanzaki sabía que con su defensa podría resistir los ataques que recibiera, su dureza era mucho mayor que la de un humano, incluso una bala tendría dificultades para herirla.

Lo que no sabía es que Kakine había anticipado que su ataque no sería efectivo.

La espada que chocó contra ella se disipó en el aire, y en su lugar una nueva espada apareció.

(¿Por qué?)

En el segundo que ella se desconcertó por fijarse en la nueva espada, otro de los que la rodeaban aprovecho y golpeo a Kanzaki en la espalda, nuevamente no hirió a la santa, y nuevamente la espada que sostenía el caballero fue reemplazada.

Luego de recibir el segundo ataque, Kanzaki se concentró nuevamente en la pelea, suavemente movió la funda de su espada y siete de los caballeros se rompieron en pedazos, y como antes, volvieron a reaparecer tras unos segundos.

La batalla continuó con Kanzaki destruyendo a los caballeros una y otra vez, y ellos golpeando a Kanzaki sin resultados varias veces, hasta que….

En algún punto, el hombro de la chica fue alcanzado por una espada recién formada y ambas partes pudieron notar que había habido un cambio, ella lo supo y su enemigo también lo noto, esta vez la espada había conseguido cortar la dura piel de la santa.

-Ya veo, así que es necesario "este" tipo de Dark Matter para dañarte, debo admitir que es la primera vez que creo algo así, novecientos tipos de energía, trece mil características únicas en el material, creando más de once millones de combinaciones únicas por centímetro cuadrado y tres reacciones opuestas sucediendo al mismo tiempo, increíble, debe ser el más complejo Dark Matter que he creado hasta ahora.

Con este nuevo hallazgo Kakine cambio todas las espadas de sus caballeros por unas similares a la que había cortado a la chica para seguir atacando y encontrar una más efectiva contra ella.

Poco a poco, las espadas se convirtieron en armas que podían dañar gravemente a un santo, Kanzaki no podía hacer más que tratar de esquivar los ataques de sus contrincantes, había tratado de huir pero su ruta de escape fue bloqueada por los caballeros y lo mismo sucedió cuando trato de atacar a Kakine.

Sin poder huir, sin poder hacer nada para derrotar a su enemigo los cortes se fueron acumulando en su cuerpo, los brazos las piernas, el torso, todo estaba cubierto por centenas de pequeños cortes que debilitaban a la santa.

Hasta que…

Kanzaki cayó al suelo agotada por el daño acumulado en su cuerpo, un charco de sangre se formó a su alrededor proveniente de todas las heridas que había recibido, aun así, su cuerpo podía seguir moviéndose, incluso con su cuerpo en la condición en la que estaba todavía poseía la fuerza física para continuar atacando.

Pero su mente no se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, agobiada por la inútil oposición que estaba dando contra los caballeros, su cabeza le decía que se rindiera, fue por esto que se desplomó, ya no tenía la voluntad de seguir peleando.

(Al menos pude avisar al resto del plan que ideamos para impedir el nacimiento…)

Un caballero se acercó a la santa, se paró junto a ella y levantó su espada para darle el golpe final. Sin oponer resistencia Kanzaki cerró los ojos y se preparó para el inevitable golpe.

(Pero… ¿Por qué ayudé yo a planear algo para lastimar a mi hermano?)

El tiempo se detuvo para la santa, su mente empezó a llenarse de pensamientos mientras esperaba por la espada.

Recordó la historia que un cierto chico le contó sobre una diosa destruyendo el mundo una y otra vez, recreándolo según sus caprichos y destruyéndolo de la misma manera, recordó que el chico le había dicho que el mundo solo fue salvado porque así lo quiso la diosa.

(La diosa Mágica Othinus, ella representó muchos problemas para el mundo, pero eso lo hizo ella, mi hermano es diferente, mi hermano es…)

La santa se dio cuenta de algo que había ignorado hasta ahora.

Ella no conocía a su "hermano".

¿Cómo podía asegurar que no fuera a hacer lo mismo que Othinus?

Ella había sido convencida de proteger al niño al moldearlo en su cabeza como una persona que ella amaba, pero aun amándolo… no… Era porque lo amaba que no quería verlo convertido en una existencia como la antigua Othinus.

Y luego noto otra cosa, no importaba que hiciera su hermano, al ser un dios mágico se convertiría en el blanco de todas las potencias del mundo, luego de las acciones de Othinus cualquier ser que entrara dentro de la categoría "Dios Mágico" se convertiría inmediatamente en el enemigo más buscado.

La santa no podía permitir que alguien impidiera el nacimiento de su hermano, pero también sabía que si ese chico nacía sería el objetivo de muchas personas peligrosas y ella tampoco quería eso. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para salvar a su hermano, algo que ella pudiera hacer...

El tiempo volvía a fluir mientras abría sus ojos, con una nueva determinación, aun si tenía que enfrentar a miles de esos caballeros, ella tenía que encontrar la forma…

Una vista inesperada apareció frente a ella, no era el caballero blanco, era una figura diferente, un chico de pelo negro.

(Cierto… Si hay alguien que puede encontrar la manera… ese eres tú...)

El chico le estaba dando la espalda, mirando a la persona que controlaba a los caballeros, un momento antes él se había interpuesto entre la santa y el caballero, tocando con su mano derecha a este último y haciendo que se dispersara en el aire.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Te dije que no la lastimaras!

Kamijou miraba con furia a Kakine.

-¿Porque te interpones en el camino? No iba a matarla, solo enviarla al hospital hasta que todo esto terminara ¿No es lo que necesitamos? Ella es nuestra enemiga.

-¡Ella no es nuestra enemiga! ¡Solo está siendo controlada por el verdadero enemigo!

-¿Quieres que detengamos a los santos o no?

Esa pregunta debería haber sido respondida fácilmente por Touma, pero por alguna razón no pudo decir nada.

-Touma…

La Santa no pudo decir más que el nombre del chico al verlo parado frente a ella.

-Y tú tampoco hables ¿Por qué atacaste a Kakine? ¿Te parecía una amenaza? Idiota, porque no fuiste por mí, ¿Crees que él es más peligroso que yo?

Kanzaki miro la espalda del chico que estaba interponiéndose entre ella y el chico de blanco.

(Si… si es él... podrá hacer algo)

Se paró sin problemas, con su voluntad recuperada no tenía ningún impedimento para moverse. Ahora tenía una visión completamente nueva de la situación.

-Touma, tengo un nuevo pedido para ti.

-¿…?

-Se que no puedo pedirte esto a ti que has sido quien más ha sufrido a causa de los dioses mágicos, pero no existe nadie más a quien pueda recurrir, por favor, se que si eres tú puedes encontrar la solución que traiga felicidad a todos, salva a ese niño, no le impidas nacer, pero tampoco dejes que se convierta en el enemigo de todos, el todavía no ha hecho nada malo, por favor, sálvalo del destino que le están construyendo.

-Kanzaki…

Antes de que Touma pudiera continuar, la santa lo tomó del hombro y lo apartó del camino. Ella no podía ayudarlo directamente, pero tampoco quería ayudar en los planes de quién estaba detrás de todo esto, así que la única forma de ayudar al chico era…

-Esto es lo único que puedo hacer para facilitarte las cosas, te dejo a ti la tarea de hallar la forma de salvar a ese niño.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Kanzaki!

Ignorando las palabras del chico Kanzaki empezó a caminar hacia Kakine, Touma trato de detenerla agarrándola del hombro, pero ella se soltó y lo empujó varios metros lejos de ella.

Kanzaki miro al chico teñido en blanco, sus ojos se cruzaron y Kakine entendió que era lo que pretendía la santa.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, no voy a ser yo quien te lo niegue.

La chica mostro una pequeña sonrisa, colocó su mano en su espada y empezó a correr hacia Kakine.

La distancia que había entre ellos se acortó rápidamente, la santa llegó a la altura del chico y entonces…

La visión de Kanzaki se puso borrosa durante un segundo y todas las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo.

Dos espadas habían atravesado su pecho.

Mientras ella se acercaba a Kakine dos caballeros habían aparecido a su lado y le clavaron sus espadas en su cuerpo, dejándola inmóvil cara a cara con el chico.

Una casi inaudible voz escapó de los labios de Kanzaki.

-No puedo decirte donde será el nacimiento…

-No te preocupes, ahora tienes que descansar, estoy seguro que cuando despiertes ese chico tendrá buenas noticias para ti.

-Si… yo también lo creo… gracias…

Dichas estas últimas palabras, y reflejando felicidad en su rostro, Kanzaki fue la primera Santa en caer.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de la 15:15Hs**_

Blancos pasillos de hospital se extendían en la vista de Hamazura que se encontraba sentado en las sillas de espera junto con otro cierto chico de pelo negro.

La razón por la que estaban allí era por la hospitalización de Kanzaki Kaori que unos momentos antes había sido trasladada hasta ese lugar luego de ser derrotada por el segundo chico más poderoso de Ciudad Academia, el Dark Matter, Kakine Teitoku.

Por todas las heridas que tenía tuvo que ser llevada a cirugía inmediatamente, pero gracias a su condición de santa esa enorme cantidad de lesiones no la hacía correr riesgo de muerte, pero aun así el tratamiento médico era necesario.

El chico blanco la había llevado hasta el hospital donde _-ese-_ doctor trabajaba y menos de media hora después de su pelea Kanzaki ya había pasado por el quirófano y todo su cuerpo había sido reparado, aunque todavía seguía inconsciente, en parte por las consecuencias de su lucha y otra parte por la anestesia que le habían administrado.

Hamazura había quedado intimidado luego de ver el poder de los Santos, él era impotente frente a ellos pero no podía dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para poder proteger aunque sea un poco a la persona que más le importaba.

Nadie hubiera podido decir cuál de los dos estaba más preocupado, Touma que conocía las consecuencias de la aparición de un Dios Mágico y estaba acorralado por el miedo a lo conocido, o Hamazura que aún no había experimentado de primera mano todo el poder del lado de la magia estaba opacado por el miedo a lo desconocido.

Incluso al enfrentarse a Saint Germain no había sentido la preocupación que sentía ahora, y se podría decir que mucho de ese temor nacía de ver al chico a su lado paralizado por la sola idea de tener que enfrentar a estos santos.

Una sola de esos "Santos" se había enfrentado a uno de los más poderosos en Ciudad Academia y había hecho un gran caos que Hamazura no hubiera podido soportar, pero no era solo que el enemigo fuera tan poderoso, el problema principal, el único problema, era que los superaban excesivamente en números, una cantidad mayor a veinte "personas" igual de poderosos que esa chica, enfrentándose a los pocos Nivel cinco que habían brindado su ayuda.

(Mugino y el segundo... Hasta ahora solo ellos dos...)

Touma había olvidado mencionarle a Hamazura que Misaki Shokuhou también iba a cooperar...

(Si hablamos con Accelerator puede ser que... aunque no creo que podamos encontrarlo... ¿Y por qué este chico no pudo encontrar a la tercera? Umm Misaka Mikoto... ¡Oh!)

Una idea apareció en la mente a Hamazura.

Él había estado envuelto en varias situaciones alrededor del lado oscuro de la ciudad y tenía cierto nivel de información confidencial, información como la de ciertos clones militares que la Ciudad había desarrollado en secreto... y sobre la existencia de una red que las conectaba a todas, incluso a _ella_.

-¡Eso es!

Touma miró extrañado a Hamazura que había gritado eso repentinamente.

-Los clones de la tercera, ¿Pueden pasar información entre ellas no? Esa niña también está conectada y podría...

Touma negó con la cabeza y le explico a Hamazura porque su idea no podía funcionar.

-No, ella no está conectada con las sisters, no pueden hablar con Misaka de la misma manera que hablan entre sí…

-¡No! No para que hablen con la tercera ¡Con Accelerator! El está siempre con esa niña que también es parte de los clones ¿Verdad? ¡Si encontramos a una de esas sisters y le decimos que le mande un mensaje a Last order podríamos comunicarnos con el primero!

Kamijou quedó perplejo con la idea de Hamazura, él nunca lo hubiera visto así, solo necesitaban encontrar a una de las hermanas de Mikoto... y él sabía cómo encontrarlas rápido, solo tenían que hablar con el doctor que las tenía a cargo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Eso es! Sé donde podemos encontrar a una de ellas.

Touma se levantó y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la oficina principal de ese doctor seguido por Hamazura que estaba unos pasos atrás, y mientras caminaba cada vez más rápido Kamijou empezó a sonreír al ver abrirse el camino que lo llevaba a un nuevo aliado.

Llegó frente a la puerta de la oficina, toco firmemente un par de veces y sin esperar respuesta movió el picaporte y se adentro en el lugar.

-Disculpe por entrar así pero…

Touma dejo de hablar cuando vio en el interior, su arraigada costumbre de entrar repentinamente a lugares nuevos más la aversión a la suerte que su mano derecha tenía siempre lo habían puesto en algunas situaciones problemáticas y en otras tantas situaciones incómodas, situaciones como las que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

Esta vez no era una bestia furiosa con sed de sangre.

No era una monja a medio vestir que iría tras su cabeza.

Ni un dios mágico que quería convertirlo en el centro del universo.

O una chica eléctrica queriendo probar cuanto amperaje podía resistir su mano.

Sentado en el escritorio de madera, del lado de los pacientes, ese chico, la persona que había conocido esa mañana y había terminado ocasionando un pequeño alboroto en su departamento, el dueño de otra mano derecha especial.

Pero eso por sí mismo eso no hubiera sido una situación problemática.

Lo que dejó la mente de Kamijou en blanco fue la escena en la que ese chico estaba tan tranquilamente envuelto, sin camisa ni nada que cubriera su parte superior estaba siendo besado en el cuello por una chica sentada en sus rodillas... que tampoco tenía nada cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Cuando el chico vio a Touma entrar lo recibió sin inmutarse.

-Ah Kamijou, que coincidencia… Umm no... si él me indico venir hasta aquí seguro sabía que tú también vendrías... ¡Bien! Ahora podremos ponernos al corriente ¿Tienes algo que valga la pena contar?

-¿Kaa... Kamisato?

Touma no podía pensar en nada, se quedó paralizado en el lugar impidiendo el paso a Hamazura, que lo empujó para pasar...

-¿Porque te detienes en la entradaaaaaAH?

El chico de pelo rubio pudo ver la razón de porque su compañero había quedado en blanco, y tuvo una reacción similar mientras casi podía sentir el instinto asesino de su novia.

Al notar la entrada de tanta gente la chica detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta.

-Que molestia... Sato así yo no puedo hacerlo tranquila, sigamos más tarde que todavía no estoy satisfecha...

Cuando la chica de piel bronceada con rasgos latinos se dio la vuelta, Kamijou noto, _además de muchas otras cosas_ , que desde su boca caía una sustancia roja que marcaba todo su cuerpo cayendo suavemente hasta su ombligo.

La chica comenzó a limpiar la sustancia con una toalla sin siquiera intentar taparse un poco, cuando terminó, le pasó la toalla a Kamisato y empezó a vestirse, en ese momento Touma vio que el otro chico se limpiaba una sustancia similar que venía desde su cuello y caía por su torso. Eso saco a Touma de su bloqueo mental y empezó analizar la situación.

-Kamisato... ¿eso es sangre?

-Emm... ¿Sí?

La respuesta del chico no había aclarado nada a Kamijou, que no supo qué decir para conseguir que el chico entrara en detalle, y solo salió una palabra.

-¿Y...?

-Oh... le estaba dando de comer...

-Ahh...

No... Kamijou Touma simplemente no entendía.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 15:30Hs**_

-¿¡Vampiro!?

Touma y Hamazura gritaron al unísono.

-Una semi-vampiro para ser más correcto, también es humana en parte.

La chica morena estaba ahora sentada a un lado de Kamisato mientras los tres chicos hablaban.

-Pero ya dejemos de hablar de ella... ¿Quién es el Touma? ¿Es uno de tus refuerzos?

-Si... es Hamazura, el va a ayudar. Hamazura, el es Kamisato, el que mencione antes...

-No parece fuerte...

-¡QUE!

El comentario del chico había hecho enojar a Hamazura, pero él no podía negarlo, era un Nivel 0 después de todo... pero...

-¡YO DERROTE SOLO A UNO DE LOS NIVEL 5 Y ESO FUE INCLUSO ANTES DE OBTENER EL PODER QUE TENGO AHORA!

-Bueno bueno, fue solo un comentario, yo tampoco soy muy fuerte que digamos...

-¡Oh Sato no digas eso! ¡Vos sos el más fuerte de todo el mundo!

La chica mitad vampiro hablo para hacer sonrojar a su compañero.

-A todo esto Sato... Kamisato... ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? Aparte de alimentar a...

-¡Luna! Ella se llama Luna, perdón que no la haya presentado antes... Bueno, mientras buscaba ayuda me reuní con el sexto y me dijo que viniera aquí, dijo que venir hasta este lugar era importante, luego de eso esta chica abrió la puerta desesperada y se abalanzo sobre mí. ¡Y yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba en Japón! Fue todo muy gracioso jaja...

Kamijou omitio las partes que no quería imaginar y se concentró en lo importante.

-¿¡El sexto!? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Nos va a ayudar?

-Mm... No realmente, dijo que él no podía hacer nada para "mejorar la situación actual", luego se rió como siempre hace y me indico que viniera a este lugar.

-¿¡Que!? ¿No va a hacer nada incluso cuando le contaste todo lo que estaba pasando?

-No... El no es mucho de hacer cosas, además no era siquiera necesario que le dijera lo que estaba pasando, él ya estaba al tanto de todo... pero él es así, si no quiere actuar no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerlo, es la persona más obstinada y holgazana que conozco… _¡Y sé que me estás escuchando!_

Kamisato grito la última oración al aire sorprendiendo a los dos chicos, luego se volvió hacia Kamijou y siguió hablando.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hay que hacer en este lugar?

-Uhm, bueno, estamos buscando al Doctor de esta oficina ¿Lo has visto por aquí?

-No, estoy aquí desde hace un rato y no ha venido nadie más que ustedes, pero el sexto me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta verlo... así que yo también lo estaba esperando...

-Esperemos entonces... hablando de eso, ¿Has conseguido a alguien?

-Si... bueno, algo así... estuve toda la mañana tratando de encontrar al sexto y eso no funcionó al final, pero que Luna esté aquí significa que algunas chicas de mi facción están aquí también. ¿Verdad Luna?

(¿Facción...? ¿Donde escuche algo parecido...?)

-Si, además de mi están Anne y Momo... y Emma también debería estar, nosotras la seguimos a ella pero no la pudimos encontrar.

Al escuchar eso Kamisato recordó algo que lo hizo estremecer.

-Emma... debería preguntarle a Anne sobre eso después...

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?

-No importa... ¡Ah! También hable con Sogiita... no pude terminar de hablar y ya había salido corriendo... no sé si entendió lo que tenía que hacer pero se lo veía emocionado...

-¿El séptimo? ¡Bien! Con eso son cuatro Nivel 5, y si sumamos a Accelerator...

-¡Oh! ¿A cuales Nivel 5 conseguiste?

-A Mugino, Kakine y a... Mmm… ¿Conté mal? tenemos tres con Gunha... bueno, no importa, con Accelerator van a ser cuatro...

Mientras hablaba, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y a través de ella entró un doctor con cara de rana, miró a los chicos que se encontraban dentro y murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Hoy va a ser otro día ocupado no?

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 15:45Hs**_

Apenas lo vio entrar, sin siquiera saludar, Touma se apresuró y le habló al hombre que acababa de llegar.

-Señor, disculpe por entrar sin permiso, pero necesito ver a Misaka Imouto ¿Esta por aquí ella o alguna de sus hermanas?

-¿Uh? ¿Así que por fin ha despertado tu antigua fascinación por las gemelas idénticas?

-¿Usted también…? No, no es eso, queremos contactar a Accelerator y solo se nos ocurrió hablar con él a través de Last Order.

-Si es a Accelerator a quien buscas entonces puedo decirte dónde está... pero no creo que quiera recibir visitas en este momento…

-¿¡Sí!? Por favor díganos, es importante que hablemos con él.

-Recién acabo de volver de donde esta, se encuentra aquí mismo en el hospital, habitación 3-5 del área de internación, no creo que vaya a irse pronto de ese lugar.

-¿Internación? ¿Acaso le paso algo?

-A él no, a la niña, tuvo alguna clase de ataque anoche y esta bajo observación para seguir su condición, aunque ahora ya debería estar fuera de cualquier peligro.

\- ¿"Alguna clase de ataque"? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

-No estoy seguro de cuál ha sido la causa, pero parece ser que anoche en la madrugada su cuerpo empezó a emitir descargas por todo el lugar durante unos minutos, luego de eso se desmayo y ese chico la trajo aquí. Pero no hay nada raro en ella...

-¿Y el resto de las Sisters están bien?

-Ninguna sufrió síntomas como los de esa niña, pero hubo un pequeño cambio en el campo AIM que afectó a todas… aunque no se qué pensar de eso, la red Misaka es algo raro que todavía no entiendo completamente... y hablando de rarezas... esa chica que trajeron, ¿Que hace alguien como ella en esta ciudad?

Kamisato se sorprendió cuando escuchó lo último que dijo el doctor.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Qué paso con la Santa que estaba contigo? ¿El doctor está hablando de ella?

El hombre de bata no pudo evitar reír cuando escucho la palabra "Santa", aquella era una palabra que no se escuchaba mucho en esa ciudad, pero él conocía muy bien lo que un santo era, aunque había pasado mucho desde la última vez que tuvo a uno bajo su cuidado.

-Santos… es raro verlos en esta ciudad, y es aún más raro que terminen tan lastimados como esa chica… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Su presencia en la ciudad está relacionada con lo que tienes que hablar con Accelerator?

La pregunta agarró por sorpresa a Kamijou, no tenía planeado contarle sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero hablar ahora podía ser una buena idea para que el hospital tomará medidas preventivas para cualquier situación que surgiera en los enfrentamientos que estaban por venir, y trato de ponerlo en palabras.

-Bueno... si tuviera que decir algo... si algo sale mal... la ciudad entera podría convertirse en…

Lo que Kamijou trataba de decir era "la ciudad se convertirá en un campo de batalla", pero no pudo decirlo en voz alta, el solo recuerdo de la verdadera guerra que él había experimentado le secó la garganta y le impidió seguir hablando.

El doctor entendió lo que el chico no podía decir y desvió la mirada hacia un lado con un nudo en el estómago y volvió a preguntar con una voz apagada.

-Déjame hacer esto más simple, ¿Debería prepararme para atender una gran cantidad de gente?

Touma imagino los pasillos del hospital atestados de gente lastimada por las acciones que él estaba por realizar, si bien él mismo no era el culpable de nada, cualquier cosa que hiciera a partir de ese momento provocaría que gente inocente saliera lastimada de una u otra forma, cerró los ojos mientras sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte y dio una respuesta monótona.

-Si…

Tras una pausa de unos segundos el médico respondió igual de monótono.

-Entiendo…

Luego repasó algo en su cabeza y volvió a subir la mirada, esta vez con una expresión seria, y les habló a los chicos.

-Me ocuparé de que no haya muertes sobre sus hombros así que no se contengan y salven esta ciudad.

Las últimas palabras del doctor chocaron contra los tres chicos mientras sentían el corazón en la garganta, suavemente asintieron con la cabeza mientras varias emociones pasaban por sus mentes, y con todas estas cosas cargadas en sus espaldas salieron hacia donde se encontraba Accelerator.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 16:00 Hs**_

-¡Sí! dice Misaka Misaka mientras acepta la petición de Kamijou Touma.

-Oye mocosa, no aceptes por mi algo tan complicado.

-No estaba aceptando por ti, estaba aceptando en nombre de las Sisters, dice Misaka Misaka mientras confronta a Accelerator.

-¿Las Sisters? ¿Que podrían hacer ellas contra unos enemigos como estos? Los números no ganan contra el lado de la magia ¿Sabes?

-¡Lo sé! Igual todas ayudaremos a Touma, estoy segura que algo podremos hacer, dice Misaka Misaka mientras guarda el secreto del porqué está tan confiada.

-¿Hum?

-¡Ahh! No dije nada, no hay ningún secreto, dice Misaka Misaka mientras trata de evadir el tema.

Last Order y Accelerator habían escuchado el problema de la boca de Kamijou Touma, que estaba sentado junto a Hamazura, Kamisato y la chica mitad vampiro dentro de la habitación donde internaron a la niña.

La niña estaba demasiado animada para haber tenido un ataque horas antes, y en Accelerator se podía notar la preocupación por ella, casi parecía un padre cuidando de su pequeña hija en cama.

-Ahh, qué demonios ¿A quién tengo que enfrentar?

-¿Entonces ayudaras?

-No me hagas repetirlo ¿A quién o a quienes tengo que derrotar?

-Umm bueno aun no los hemos localizados, pero estamos trabajando en ello...

Mientras decía esto Kamijou levantó su mano izquierda, ahí había una especie de pulsera de color blanco con pequeñas luces verde, luego habló dirigiéndose a ella.

-Ey ¿Estás ahí?

-Si... ¿Qué necesitas?

Alguien habló a través de la pulsera, alguien que Accelerator conocía.

-¡Esa voz! ¿Eso es Dark Matter?

La respuesta que recibió provino de la pulsera.

-Exactamente eso, soy un dispositivo de comunicación creado por el original, pueden usarme como quieran, tengo toda la información de la red Beetle 05.

-Kakine ¿Podrías crear otra de estas pulseras para Accelerator?

Fue Touma quien le hizo esta petición, el chico detrás de la pulsera lo pensó durante un momento antes de dar su respuesta, y finalmente.

-Depende de él... ¿Qué dices Numero uno? ¿Me dejarías guiarte si encuentro al enemigo?

-Ugh... Dejar que algo como eso me toque me da asco.

-¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¡Si es lo mismo de lo que está hecho el escarabajo! ¡Es muy suavecito! Vamos pulsera-chan haz una para Accelerator, dice Misaka Misaka mientras golpea a Accelerator por ser un tonto.

-¡Agh! ¡Como quieras! ¡Pero si resultas ser un inútil te voy a arrancar lo más dolorosamente posible de mi brazo!

-No siento dolor...

-¡Silencio estúpido! ¡Vamos! ¡Haber que puedes hacer!

Y así, Accelerator aceptó un poco reluctante, entonces unos hilos blancos salieron de la pulsera que tenía Touma y rodearon la muñeca del chico albino, formando de a poco una figura igual a la que tenía Kamijou en su mano izquierda.

Accelerator se quedó mirando la pulsera que estaba en su mano unos instantes, luego miró a las personas que estaban allí y les habló con una expresión seria.

-Bueno ya he escuchado lo que tenían para decir, ahora váyanse, Last Order tiene que descansar, cuando encuentren a alguien háganmelo saber.

-Ah sí, perdón por entrometernos, gracias por tu ayuda.

-Solo salgan de aquí, ya hicieron bastante alboroto.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a Accelerator y a Last Order solos en ese lugar. Apenas ellos abandonaron la habitación, la niña mostró una sonrisa pícara y le hablo al chico que había quedado allí.

-Acerca de estos Santos... ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? dice Misaka Misaka mientras desafía a Accelerator.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 16:10Hs**_

El grupo salió junto del hospital, ya habían hecho todo lo que podían para encontrar aliados, pero ninguno de ellos, en especial Touma, creían que iba a ser suficiente.

Accelerator había aceptado luchar.

Kakine había aceptado vigilar.

Mugino había aceptado cazar.

Misaki había sido olvida pero iba a ayudar.

El sexto había decidido no participar.

Y el séptimo algo iba a hacer (Aunque no sabía qué era lo que le habían pedido)

De entre todos los nivel cinco de Ciudad Academia, la única que no había sido contactada por el grupo era la posicionada tercera, el As de Tokiwadai, Misaka Mikoto.

Los tres chicos siguieron caminando sin una dirección cierta unos pocos minutos, mientras hablaban sobre las acciones que iban a tomar a continuación.

-Bueno, voy a volver para ver como esta todo por allí, espero que Mugino no se haya vuelto loca con todo esto.

-Sí, supongo que yo también volveré a mi dormitorio, puede ser que las chicas tengan nueva información que nos ayude…

-Mientras ustedes hacen eso yo voy a contactar a mi grupo, hay algo de lo que tengo que asegurarme... si me encuentro con algún Santo fuera de control lo detendré yo mismo.

Touma miro a Kamisato luego de que dijera eso, él ya conocía el poder de un santo en carne propia, había sido completamente sobrepasado por ellos en más de una ocasión, así que no creía que ese chico pudiera salir bien parado en una lucha contra uno de ellos, por eso, con un poco de preocupación hacia él, le respondió seriamente.

-Oye, no te excedas, no creo que puedas enfrentarte a un santo directamente, y si usas esa mano sería lo mismo que matarlo ¿No es así? Te recomendaría no luchar contra ellos, si lo haces uno de los dos terminara muerto seguro.

-¿Hmm…? ¿Hmm...?

No fue Kamisato quien le respondió, fue una persona por encima de ellos quien emitió ese sonido, los tres chicos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a una chica acostada en una saliente de un edificio cercano, una chica con ciertas particularidades en su apariencia.

-¿Momo?

Kamisato gritó el nombre de la chica, que saltó del lugar donde estaba y cayó entre él y los otros dos chicos, encarando a Kamijou.

-¿Estas desconfiando de las habilidades de Sato? ¿Creen que alguien sin habilidad hubiera podido rescatarme a mí y a todo el resto de las circunstancias en las que estábamos? Para que lo sepas este chico es el héroe que rescato a más de mil chicas solo con su propia fuerza ¿Sigues desconfiando de él? ¿Creen que alguien sin habilidad hubiera podido salvarnos a todas?

Luego de gritarle eso a Kamijou se dio vuelta y se colgó del chico que ella alardeaba la había salvado de alguna situación desconocida.

-Sato ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? Dijiste que ibas a dejarnos ayudarte en tu búsqueda de Dioses Mágicos ¿Así que porque te fuiste sin avisar?

-Momo... ¿Podrías parar?

Mientras la chica llamada Momo hablaba con Kamisato, los otros dos chicos estaban con la boca abierta, no por la repentina aparición de la chica, no por el grandioso número de chicas que dijo que Kamisato había salvado, ni tampoco por la escena que estaba sucediendo delante de ellos donde la recién llegada trataba de meterse dentro de la ropa del chico, sino más bien…

-Ehh… esas son…

-Y eso que tienes detrás es…

Momo se detuvo y miró de nuevo a los chicos que estaban allí mientras abrazaba a Kamisato por detrás, parecía un poco confundida así que le pregunto al chico que sostenía del cuello.

-Sato ¿Estos quiénes son? ¿También los tuviste que salvar? ¿Quiénes Son? ¿Los salvaste?

-¿Ah? No, ellos son unos conocidos con los que vamos a detener el despertar de un Dios Mágico…

-¡Ohh! Un ritual de ascensión, escuche de eso alguna vez, ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

-Momo no creo que…

-Kamisato…

Touma interrumpió la charla de los dos para hacer la pregunta que giraba tanto en su cabeza como en la de Hamazura.

-Ella… ¿Esas son de verdad?

Kamijou estaba señalando la cabeza de la chica, o más bien, estaba señalando encima de ella, Kamisato lo miro confundido como si no entendiera a la pregunta, hasta que se dio cuenta de a que se estaba refiriendo el otro chico.

-¿Las orejas? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Supongo que nunca habías visto algo así... Momo es una Nekomata artificial y por eso su apariencia se asemeja a la de una gatita, aunque sigue siendo humana en su mayor parte.

-¿Ah…?

Touma no entendía nada….

-¿Eh…?

Hamazura tampoco entendía…

Una de las orejas de Momo se movió un poco mientras observaba a los dos chicos que habían quedado en silencio.

-¿Porque me miran así? ¿Acaso tienen un fetiche con las chicas gato? Que lastima, porque yo soy solamente para Sato… oigan, deténganse ¿Porque me miran así? ¿¡En serio tenían un fetiche con las chicas gato!? ¡Sato! ¡Diles algo!

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 16:20Hs**_

Luego del impacto inicial por la aparición de la chica, los chicos habían seguido con los planes que tenían, Hamazura regreso a los cuarteles de ITEM, Touma volvió a su dormitorio en busca de nueva información y Kamisato fue a encontrarse con la última chica que le faltaba ver de su grupo.

Touma intento hacer que Kamisato se llevará una de las pulseras de Dark Matter pero el chico se negó diciendo que él se las arreglaría solo, por su parte Hamazura ya tenía una desde antes. Luego de esto se separaron y empezaron a prepararse mentalmente para el clímax que estaba por venir.

La verdadera guerra estaba por comenzar.

Y había un dato curioso que nadie de los que iban a participar en ella sabía.

Eso era que el resultado de esta lucha ya se había decidido mucho tiempo atrás.

Porque había una persona que podía calcular el futuro tan perfectamente que podría predecir incluso cuándo y dónde iba a caer la primera hoja del otoño, para alguien así era fácil ocasionar un efecto mariposa a su favor, y exactamente eso había hecho, el futuro que había creado estaba pasando exactamente igual a como había predicho, y él estaba seguro que el final de ese día iba a ser el mismo que él ideó...

...y esa persona no se equivocaba en su confianza... Porque lo que él planeo... es lo que va a pasar.

 _ **\- Entre líneas II -**_

Kihara Ennui podía lograr todo lo que quisiera.

Había descubierto todos los secretos de la magia.

Había entendido la existencia de los dioses Mágicos.

Había logrado todo lo que se propuso.

Alcanzó la cima de la montaña y ya no quedaba más por escalar... y para él eso solo significaba que quedaba todo el cielo por explorar.

Y decidido convertirse en un Dios... solamente para entretenerse.

Y solamente para entretenerse eligió el que requería la mayor cantidad de preparaciones.

Solamente para entretenerse.

Porque todo era fácil.

Desde conseguir la mayor recopilación mágica en la historia de la humanidad hasta coordinar las imposibles condiciones de un ritual olvidado.

Todo eso era demasiado fácil.

Porque él era un Kihara.

Un Kihara prodigio.

Resolvió todos los problemas que tuvo enfrente.

Primera condición: Una virgen tenía que dar a luz.

Resolver tan simple problema no presentó un reto a Kihara Ennui, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar para pasar a través, fue tan simple como una fertilización in vitro...

\- Primera condición superada -

Segunda condición: El niño que naciera debía ser un Santo.

¿Que hace que un Santo sea un Santo?

La Idea más aceptada era la teoría del ídolo, personas que por su parecido al Cristo Original obtenían una parte de su poder...

Ahora bien... ¿En qué sentido eran "parecidos"?

Físicamente no era... había Santos de diferentes alturas, peso y género, tenía que ser algo más, algo incluso espiritual...

...

No... No fue algo tan complejo...

Kihara Ennui analizo todo lo relativo a los Santos existentes, consiguió muestras de ellos con las que experimentó hasta descubrir lo que los hacía especiales.

Y lo descubrió...

Una simple mutación en el tercer cromosoma.

Una mutación tan rara que solo la tenían menos de veinte personas actualmente.

Era lo mismo que decir que ser un santo era una enfermedad genética.

Y ni siquiera era tan difícil de replicar, Kihara Ennui podría haber hecho cientos de Santos de laboratorio si hubiera querido, pero su objetivo era otro.

Solo intento crear un Santo para observar si sus hallazgos eran correctos.

Y fueron correctos.

Fueron tan correctos como siempre.

\- Segunda Condición superada -

Tercera Condición: Nacimiento exacto a las 00:00 del 25 de diciembre.

Nada que un cóctel de diferentes químicos para retrasar o estimular el parto no pudiera solucionar.

\- Tercera Condición superada -

Cuarta Condición: Lugar de nacimiento

Distrito cuatro

\- Cuarta Condición superada -

\- Quinta Condición superada -

\- Sexta Condición superada -

\- Séptima Condición superada -

...

Todas las condiciones se fueron resolviendo una por una, cayendo como fichas de dominó que marcaban el camino para convertirse en un Dios Mágico.

Y solo quedaron las últimas dos.

La estrella de belén y la forma de transferir su mente al niño.

La Segunda fue resuelta robando a un Mago conocido como Terra de la izquierda.

Y en ese momento todo quedó a la suerte, Kihara Ennui debía esperar que algo que pudiera reemplazar a la estrella de belén apareciera antes de que él mismo muriera.

Y apareció...

No algo parecido, la mismísima estrella de belén apareció para que la usara a su antojo.

Porqué Kihara Ennui podía lograr todo lo que quisiera.

Porqué todo era fácil.

Porqué él era un Kihara Prodigio.

Y porque todo era fácil...

...todo era aburrido.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Aquellos que transitan el camino Sagrado.** **When_The_Clock_Strikes_Eleven.**

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 16:45Hs, con Touma**_

Cuando Kamijou Touma llegó a su dormitorio encontró allí a dos diosas junto a una ofendida monja.

Por la expresión de Index parecía ser que las cosas no habían estado tan calmadas como él hubiera querido, y previendo la tormenta de quejas que estaba por llegar trato de calmar los ánimos de antemano con la voz más tranquilizadora que pudo emitir.

-Chicas… ¿Hay alguna nueva información para decirme?

La monja lo miro enojada, pero al instante cambio la cara y hablo con una sonrisa forzada.

-No, no hemos descubierto nada que pueda ayudarte, aunque tal vez podríamos haberlo hecho si ellas no me hubieran ignorado todo el día y hubieran cooperado aunque sea un poco conmigo.

-La información en tu cabeza no es nada que nosotras no sepamos, deja a las diosas hacer nuestro trabajo, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.

-¿¡Si tanto saben lo que están haciendo cómo es que todavía no descubrieron nada!? ¿O acaso no fui yo la primera que llego al método de transferencia?

-¿Método de transferencia…?

-Sí, es…

-Creemos que la posibilidad más probable es que se use una réplica del hechizo de prioridad de Terra de la izquierda, haciendo eso puede ponerse por encima del cuerpo de Cristo y enviar su mente al niño, pero como ya sabrás, el tipo de magia que usaban los miembros del Asiento a la derecha de Dios limita al mago a usar solo un hechizo y no parece que el mago detrás de esto tenga esa restricción… por lo que no estamos seguras de que sea eso… Aunque viniendo de un mago que coordino todas las condiciones de este ritual no me sorprendería.

Lo que había explicado Othinus era la única conclusión a la que habían llegado las chicas en su búsqueda, pero a pesar de todo, esa información era inútil fuera cierta o no, Touma se decepciono un poco por el pobre resultado de las Diosas pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema, con varias cosas en la cabeza se dejó caer sobre su cama para aliviar la fatiga del día, pero antes de que cerrara los ojos escucho a Index gritar.

-¡Otra vez te robaste mi crédito! ¡Estúpida Diosa degradada a hada! ¡Spinx ve por ella!

Tras la orden de Index el gato calicó salto hacia la mesa donde la diosa se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre cultura y simbología cristiana, la pequeña diosa vio la sombra del animal caer sobre ella y giró rápidamente hacia un costado para alejarse de su depredador, el gato aterrizó sobre las páginas del libro y miró a la pequeña diosa con una luz en sus ojos preparado para cazarla como si fuera un ratón.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Noo! ¡Aléjate gato!

Touma sonrió al ver una escena familiar y cerró los ojos para descansar antes de que la lucha comenzara.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 16:50Hs, con Hamazura**_

El chico de pelo rubio llegó a la entrada del edificio, cruzó el Hall hasta uno de los varios ascensores que había y presiono el botón para subir hasta el piso de su departamento.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 19:00Hs, con Hamazura**_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el miembro más nuevo de ITEM camino sin prisa hasta la puerta de su residencia, abrió la puerta como si no hubiera perdido dos horas en un ascensor y entro al lugar.

Dentro estaban todas las luces apagadas, el chico camino hasta el living y encendió las luces, cuando el cuarto se ilumino pudo ver un gran objeto que no recordaba que estuviera ahí.

Un mapa de la ciudad había sido puesto en mitad de la sala colgado sobre una pizarra, con diferentes lugares marcados en rojo, algunos con un círculo y otros con un signo de interrogación, estaban dispersos por toda la ciudad y no parecían ser lugares elegidos con algún criterio específico, había lugares como el hospital o un parque bastante concurrido, pero la mayoría estaban en lugares completamente al azar, como por ejemplo había una en medio de una calle sin importancia, otro cerca de la muralla y varios otros lugares que no llamarían la atención a primera vista, dentro de todos Hamazura observó que el círculo más cercano a su base estaba tachado con una cruz.

Mientras trataba de descifrar el extraño mapa Hamazura pudo escuchar unos pasos que entraban a la habitación desde una de las piezas, cuando se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba pudo ver a una exhausta Takitsubo respirando pesadamente.

-Bienvenido Shiage… Mugino se fue sola… no quiso esperar a nadie…

Las palabras de la chica no fueron escuchadas por Hamazura, que estaba impactado por el estado deteriorado en que ella se encontraba.

-¡Takitsubo! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Porque estas así?

La apariencia agotada de Takitsubo le recordó a Hamazura el incidente del Body Clear haciendo que una idea apareciera en su cabeza y que el terror invadiera su cuerpo.

-No me digas…. ¡No me digas que Mugino te hizo tomar esa cosa de nuevo!

Hamazura se abalanzó hasta donde estaba Takitsubo y la arrincono contra la pared, sus ojos estaban clavados en la chica temiendo de que estuviera nuevamente bajo los efectos de esa droga, la chica lo miró sorprendida por la inesperada reacción y luego de unos instantes le respondió mientras sonreía.

-No, no es eso… estoy cansada porque Mugino me llevó por todos lados mientras buscaba a Kinuhata… no es nada parecido a lo que piensas…

-Ah... está bien... que poca resistencia que tienes...

-Jaja...

Hamazura estaba un poco avergonzado de su propio comportamiento pero las palabras de su novia habían aliviado su ansiedad de tener que pasar por el mismo incidente otra vez, lo que hizo que inconscientemente también calmara su preocupación por el peligro actual.

Entonces, luego de respirar hondo, y tratando de cambiar de tema, le preguntó sobre el gran objeto que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

-¿Qué marcaron en este mapa?

-Hhh... Son las ubicaciones de esos "Santos"... Mugino los encontró...

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo hicieron para ubicarlos?

-Mugino... utilizó las cámaras de seguridad para encontrar la localización aproximada del enemigo… el círculo tachado es uno que ya derrotó.

-¡Ya...! ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Le disparó a través de allí...

Takitsubo señaló en la dirección del mapa, Hamazura estuvo confundido por un segundo… pero luego su cerebro acomodo las piezas...

(¡Mugino! No, ella no haría algo tan... ¡Por favor que no lo haya hecho!)

El chico dio la vuelta a la pizarra para poder ver la pared detrás de ella y, como había imaginado, descubrió un gran agujero en la pared por el que podría pasar un auto.

Hamazura se acercó al borde y miró el nocturno paisaje de Ciudad Academia, donde pudo ver el rastro de destrucción que el Meltdowner había dejado a través de varios edificios...

-Takitsubo...

-¿Si…?

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Umm? Ya te dije, es el disparo de Mugino...

Hamazura quedo en blanco, le había dicho expresamente a Mugino que se controlara, y lo primero que veía cuando llegaba a casa...

-¿¡Y PORQUE ES TAN GRANDE!?

-Oh... lo hizo así para que no se le escapara el objetivo…

-Mierda... ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Salió a buscar a otro...

-¡Noooo! ¿A dónde?

Hamazura necesitaba encontrar a su compañera antes de que ocasionara más destrozos, si seguía actuando así sería la Ciudad la que correría más peligro, se preparó para salir…

Pero primero…

Se acercó a Takitsubo y la rodeo cálidamente con sus brazos. Verla en el estado en que estaba le había traído recuerdos dolorosos y había pensado lo peor por un momento.

-No hagas nada arriesgado, quiero verte bien la próxima vez que te vea... ¿Está bien?

-Si...

Takitsubo no respondió más que eso a las palabras del chico y sin demostrar ninguna expresión se guardó para sí un secreto que no quería que él supiera.

 _No había sido Mugino quien encontró a los Santos._

Había sido ella (y sin ayuda del Body Clear) quien los había encontrado uno por uno, al usar su poder de rastreo ella podía notar los diferentes cambios que un Santo ocasionaba en los campos AIM permitiéndole ubicarlos de forma indirecta, ella había notado que podía hacer eso cuando detecto por primera vez a Kanzaki cuando seguía a Hamazura y luego utilizó su nueva habilidad para encontrar a los demás.

Mientras Takitsubo se quedaba en silencio Hamazura la soltó y se despidió para salir nuevamente a las calles a buscar a Mugino, se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de eso miro una vez más el mapa…

(Un momento…)

Algo llamó su atención, de entre todos los lugares resaltados en rojo, había dos marcas que habían cautivado su mirada, esas marcas estaban en un lugar que había escuchado varias veces ese día, un lugar que parecía tener relación directa con lo que estaba pasando, y ese lugar era…

(¡El distrito 4! ¿¡Es ahí!?)

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 16:50, con Kamisato**_

Kamisato estaba siendo guiado por Momo y Luna hasta el lugar donde se encontraba otra chica de su grupo, mientras caminaban las dos chicas iban pegadas una a cada brazo del chico, pero él no les prestaba mucha atención y seguía pensando en algo que había estado dando vuelta en su cabeza desde antes.

(¿Emma no me había dicho algo sobre ser una Santa?)

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, en su grupo de chicas había una que en alguna ocasión se había autodenominado como "Santa", en su momento lo había pasado por alto, pero ahora parecía que eso podría ser algo a tener en cuenta.

-Momo… tengo una pregunta, ¿Antes de venir hasta aquí supiste algo de Emma o sabes donde está ahora?

-Umm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Emma desapareció ayer, pensamos que había venido a buscarte y por eso también decidimos venir... ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No es nada, supongo que ella también se vio involucrada en todo esto... Luna ¿Puedes rastrearla?

-Puedo intentarlo... Mmmm... Ahora que lo dices... Si... Emma está aquí por alguna parte... ¡SI! ¡Si me esfuerzo puedo rastrear su olor!

Luego de que la chica vampiro terminara de hablar la chica gato salto entusiasmada y le gritó a Kamisato.

-¡Oh mira Sato! Es acá… nos estamos quedando en este hotel.

Momo estaba señalando la entrada de un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, Kamisato vio el lugar con la boca abierta y un pensamiento desolador paso por su cabeza, la chica despreocupada siguió hablando.

-¿Te gusta el lugar que escogimos Sato? ¿Te gusta?

-Ehh… Momo… ¿Quién está pagando por todo esto?

La chica con orejas de gato lo miró extrañada por su pregunta, y de la misma manera despreocupada de antes le respondió.

-Pues tú… ¿Quien más? ¿Si no fueras tú quién pagaría por nosotras?

-Ustedes de verdad son un problema….

-Jeje, pero somos tu problema.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero…

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 17:00Hs, con Kamisato**_

Luego de entrar en el hotel, Kamisato y sus compañeras subieron hasta su habitación, y en el momento que abrieron la puerta…

-¡Ohh! ¡Llegó Arleen!

Kamisato escuchó las palabras de Momo antes de poder ver por sí mismo el interior del lugar y simplemente se rindió sin tener el tiempo para protegerse...

(Ugh…. Ya sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder….)

Una chica se lanzó desde el interior hacia el chico, tirándolo al suelo y poniéndose sobre él en posición de ataque, la chica con largo pelo negro solía hacer esto cada vez que ellos dos se reencontraban, ella llevaba una cruz de plata con bordes de rubí colgada en su cuello que caía quedando en medio de los dos, la chica se acercó más a Kamisato y apoyó sus grandes pechos sobre él, tratando de tentarlo.

-¡Sato! ¡Bienvenido! Te estaba esperando, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Cualquier cosa que quieras pedirme solo dime y veré que puedo hacer, incluso… si quieres tenerme junto a otra chica… sabes que puedo intentar…. ¡Gyaaaa!

Kamisato la apartó abruptamente hacia un costado y se paró limpiando su ropa, luego de acomodarse miro a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo y le tendió su mano para levantarla.

-Lo siento Arleen, no hay tiempo para nada de eso, la situación es complicada y debemos actuar rápido…

La chica tomo la mano del chico y la uso para levantarse, su expresión era una mezcla entre desilusión y tristeza, pero Kamisato la ignoro y entro al cuarto sin más.

-Nunca tienes tiempo para eso…

-Hoy de verdad no hay tiempo, pasen que les explicare la situación…

-¿¡Eso significa que todas las otras veces si había tiempo!?

-Ehh… No hay tiempo para responder tus preguntas…

-Ughhhhh…

Luego del extravagante recibimiento el chico entró al interior de la habitación, dentro estaba la chica que quería ver, Anne Kross, aquella que podía responder a sus preguntas.

Sentada en la mesa en medio de la pieza de hotel estaba la chica llamada Anne, vestida con una remera rosa y unos pantalones de jeans, nada en ella llamaba la atención excepto su belleza, pero parecía que había elegido su ropa para disimularla, logrando no atraer miradas.

Mientras tranquilamente leía un libro titulado "Conceptos fundamentalmente erróneos de la ciencia que siguen vigentes en el siglo XXI" fue interrumpida repentinamente por el chico que había aparecido junto a ella... aunque en realidad no había sido "repentinamente", porque sin que ella lo notara al estar sumergida en su lectura, Kamisato había estado llamándola durante unos minutos antes de que ella se percatara de que él estaba ahí.

-… Anne, Anne, Anne, Anne, An… ¡Oh! Ya me notaste, escucha tengo que hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu hermana y sobre ti ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-¡Sato! Sii... ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Me habían dicho que Emma es una Santa, no? ¿Qué implica eso?

-Ehh… Una Santa como mi hermana posee cualidades que la asemejan al Cristo de la biblia y de acuerdo a la teoría del Ídolo adquieren una parte del poder de él… aunque ahora también se especula que el "Cristo de la biblia" solo fue el primer Santo, o el más conocido, y que sus acciones fueron exageradas por la historia… Siendo objetiva, los santos son seres que poseen fuerza y capacidades más allá de los humanos, bien por la teoría del ídolo o cualquier otra explicación que se encuentre en el futuro…

-Oh ya veo… ¿Entonces tú también eres una Santa de acuerdo a esa explicación?

La chica apartó la vista un segundo al escuchar esa pregunta, algo en esas palabras le habían hecho recordar algo horrible, pero olvidando esos pensamientos le respondió tan calmada como siempre.

-Los santos… no se supone que puedan tener hermanos… por eso, cuando sucede, aquellos hermanos y hermanas del Santo nacen con esta habilidad que yo poseo y somos tratados como demonios... si bien yo llamo a mi habilidad "Legado de María", aquellos como yo son más conocidos como Santos Falsos o Anticristos… Fue por eso que estábamos huyendo de la iglesia cuando nos encontraste.

-Ah… entiendo, siento por haberte hecho recordar eso…

La chica seguía con una expresión calma en el rostro, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras le respondía al chico.

-No… ahora todo está bien, gracias a ti puedo vivir tranquila con mi hermana sin preocuparnos por nada.

-Uhh… bueno, respecto a eso…

Kamisato observó a las otras tres chicas que estaban allí que lo miraban extrañadas desde la puerta de la habitación y les hizo una seña con la mano indicándoles que se acercaran.

-Vengan, tenemos que hablar, creo que algo le va a ocurrir a Emma…

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 18:00Hs**_

Una chica con un vestido de sirvienta inglesa se encontraba sentada en un restaurant.

Si uno se fijaba atentamente podría notar que ella no pertenecía a la ciudad, pero hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida porque la gente la tomaba como una estudiante de la reconocida escuela de Maids de Ciudad Academia.

Pero ella era uno de los Santos que estaban invadiendo Ciudad Academia, la Santa llamada Silvia.

Ella era miembro del grupo de Ollerus y no tenía ninguna conexión con la iglesia, por lo que no había nada que la obligará a mantener un perfil bajo. Si así lo hubiera querido, ella hubiera podido eliminar a todos los Santos antes de caer bajo la influencia del chico sin temor a represalias.

Pero el plan de Ollerus era diferente, él no quería detener el nacimiento de este Dios Mágico, lo que buscaba era detener al mago que había planeado todo esto y tomar bajo su cuidado al Dios Mágico siendo aun un niño para guiarlo por el camino correcto.

 _[Por el camino que él creía correcto]_

Por esta razón Silvia se había infiltrado en Ciudad Academia junto con la Santa-Valquiria Brunhilda con el fin de derrotar al Mago y obtener la custodia del chico antes que nadie.

Claro que el llamado del Dios Mágico también les llegaba a ellas y habían estado luchando para poder soportarlo sin caer en su control, lucha que se hacía cada vez más dura para la Santa Silvia.

(Ugh… ya estoy agotada y todavía quedan seis horas más… espero que Brunhilde pueda resistir mejor que yo…)

Había creído que podría soportarlo fácilmente, pero con el paso del tiempo y con la hora indicada cada vez más cerca, los "mensajes" que el niño ponía en su mente eran cada vez más difíciles de ignorar, hasta el punto que ya no creía poder resistir hasta medianoche, pero confiaba en que su compañera, que estaba en una fase donde el lado "santo" se había debilitado, pudiera hacerlo mejor que ella.

Ellas dos se habían separada al entrar a la ciudad para evitar que si alguna de las dos sucumbía a los mensajes no terminaran enfrentándose entre ellas, esto era más por seguridad de Brunhilde, que era la más débil entre las dos pero la que seguramente podría evitar la influencia del Dios Mágico, así que ninguna de las dos sabía dónde se encontraba la otra.

Y por lo que quedaba de la noche no volverían a verse, pero sus peleas se iban a cruzar de una manera impensada.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 18:40 Hs**_

-Camina dos cuadras más y dobla a la izquierda, hay un acceso a un estacionamiento subterráneo, está ahí dentro...

-…

Una persona estaba caminando por las desoladas calles del distrito uno, como ese lugar se centraba en actividades de administración no había casi nadie en los alrededores al volver temprano a sus casas por las fiestas, solo en algunos pocos edificios podían verse luces en alguna que otra ventana indicando que todavía había gente trabajando en esa oficina.

El chico se movía lentamente apoyando su peso sobre el bastón que él mismo había diseñado para convertirlo en un objeto con más funciones que simplemente ayudarlo a caminar, el cuerpo principal contenía diferentes accesorios tecnológicos que compensaban muchas de sus debilidades.

-Oye, ¿Puedes escucharme?

-¿Ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir, verdad? Ahora cállate y déjame encargarme de mi trabajo fenómeno blanco.

Una de las voces provenía del brazalete que llevaba el chico en su muñeca, una pulsera hecha de Dark Matter; la otra voz no era de nadie más que la del posicionado primero en la Ciudad, el chico conocido como Accelerator.

-Sabes que yo no soy el mismo que fue tu enemigo verdad, piensa en mí como una persona completamente diferente del que una vez fui.

-Como quieras, no podría importarme menos.

Kakine había estado tratando de iniciar una conversación con Accelerator, pero cualquier intento que realizaba era cortado por las frías palabras del otro, así que ahora Kakine se había resignado y decidió seguirle la corriente manteniéndose callado.

-Bueno… aquí estamos.

Accelerator llegó a la entrada del estacionamiento y se paró en medio de la rampa mirando en el interior hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, luego de un momento comenzó a caminar con paso firme bajando por la rampa, paso tras paso se empezó a escuchar el leve sonido del eco de su caminar, alertando a su enemigo de su llegada.

Pero antes de terminar de bajar los pensamientos del chico se empezaron a difuminar un poco, la señal de la red Misaka se debilitaba por estar en lugares subterráneos y con ello el poder de cálculo de Accelerator era afectado, pero él no se preocupo por esto, más bien rió y se habló a sí mismo.

-Je… probemos cómo funciona "eso".

Desde el cuerpo principal de su muleta se abrió un comportamiento y disparo un pequeño dardo que se clavo en el techo y que luego de un momento encendió una luz roja que indicaba que estaba en funcionamiento.

El objetivo de eso era crear un "repetidor" de la señal de la red, permitiéndole a Accelerator ir a aquellos lugares donde la red no alcanzaba normalmente, eliminando la debilidad que tenía en ese tipo de lugares.

Cuando se aseguro que no había problemas continuo bajando lentamente, poco después llegó al estacionamiento y movió su vista por todo el lugar buscando a su objetivo, había unos cuantos autos lujosos que seguramente pertenecían a los oficinistas que aún continuaban trabajando, el lugar era más bien oscuro así que no se alcanzaba a ver el fondo desde donde él estaba y al ser una lugar tan grande había varias columnas que sostenían el techo, haciendo que hubiera muchos lugares donde la persona que buscaba pudiera esconderse.

Acceleretor movió el interruptor de su gargantilla activando su habilidad, hundió su mano en la pared a su lado y un segundo después todo el lugar empezó moverse y caerse a pedazos, el suelo se resquebrajo como si estuviese ocurriendo un terremoto, del techo caían grandes pedazos de cemento que se estrellaban contra el suelo y arruinaban la calma que unos segundo antes había existido.

-¡Veamos si esto es suficiente para sacarte de tu escondite!

Entonces, desde el oscuro fondo del estacionamiento una persona camino hacia él, llevaba un traje negro con corbata roja sobre una camisa blanca, y su altura cercana al metro noventa acompañaban el aire de solemnidad que su rostro emanaba, sin alterarse por lo que ocurría a su alrededor le hablo al chico que ocasionaba todo ese caos.

-Así que tu eres el enviado a derrotarme, ya veo… no es necesario que hagas esto para hacerme salir, no tenía pensado oponer resistencia… primero que nada te pido disculpas por la situación en la que te pusimos, así que por favor apresúrate y elimíname antes de que ese niño me consuma.

-¿Ah…?

Acceleretor se sorprendió un poco al ver que su oponente estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer sin luchar, así que redujo las vibraciones del lugar para poder hablar con él antes de atacarlo con todo lo que tenía.

-¿No vas a tratar de defenderte?

-¿No te han explicado la situación? La mayoría de los involucrados estamos en contra del nacimiento de ese niño, si no fuera por las represalias de la iglesia nadie estaría aquí en primer lugar, por culpa de la estúpida disputa entre las distintas ramas del catolicismo no podemos negarnos a "ayudar" a menos que queramos ser perseguidos como herejes, pero si alguien como tú me derrota no habrá nada de lo que puedan acusarme.

-Esto es un poco decepcionante, pensé que sería más entretenido, casi parece trampa si te tomo en cuenta para ganar la apuesta.

-¿Apuesta…?

-Aposte con una niña por quien de los dos podía derrotar a la mayor cantidad de ustedes, obviamente voy a ganar pero quería luchar aunque sea un poco para divertirme...

-Oh... ya veo... pero lamento decirte que yo no soy un luchador, a decir verdad creo que soy el único de nosotros que aún se apega a lo que ser un Santo significa... ninguno de ellos debería ser un luchador, deberíamos ser todos mensajeros de la palabra sagrada...

-¿Eres un simple mensajero?

-No hay nada de simple en mi magia, me especializo en el control de las comunicaciones... y debe ser gracias a que mi magia es similar a lo que ese niño está haciendo con nosotros que pude mantener mi compostura hasta ahora, pero no puedo garantizar que me mantendré así, por eso, sácame del juego antes de que pierda la razón.

Las expectativas de Acceleretor cayeron al suelo al encontrarse con su enemigo, él tenía previsto ser parte de una pelea emocionante digna de ser llamada una lucha por el destino del mundo, pero su oponente no parecía que pudiera dársela, así que bajo su cabeza decepcionado y se preparo para cumplirle su deseo al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Bueno, si tú quieres ser eliminado aquí no tengo nada en contra de ello…

-Ahora que recuerdo, hay una cosa más….

Acceleretor fue interrumpido por las palabras del Santo justo antes de dejar salir todo su poder para darle el golpe final.

-Quisiera pedirte un favor, dentro de los Santos que vinimos a esta ciudad hay dos que buscan que ese niño nazca por sus propios motivos personales, y creo que por eso ellas deben ser detenidas antes que nadie ¿Podrías eliminarlas a ellas después de terminar conmigo?

Mientras el hombre hablaba saco un papel de su bolsillo y escribió algo usando su dedo como pluma, luego lo levanto frente a él mostrándoselo a Acceleretor y volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Podrías hacerme este favor?

-¿Que gano yo?

-Nada realmente, pero si estás cazando Santos aquí tienes la información de donde están dos de ellos... te ayudará en tu apuesta...

-Je… perfecto, eso es suficiente.

-Bien, gracias.

El hombre arrojo el papel al aire donde empezó a doblarse tomando la figura de un ave, el pequeño animal de papel voló por la habitación hasta posicionarse frente a Accelerator que levanto su brazo para atrapar el pájaro, el animal volvió a su forma original y cayó en la mano del chico, mostrando lo que estaba escrito en él.

Allí no había nada más que una frase que parecía escrita en latín, Acceleretor lo miro desconfiado y le pregunto al autor del mensaje por su significado.

-¿Qué es esto? Aquí no hay información de nada, qué es eso de "Vestri Nuntius"…

En el momento que dijo la frase que estaba escrita en el papel varias imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza de Acceleretor, en ellas se veían a dos chicas, una vestida con uniforme de sirvienta y otra con una armadura vikinga, también supo inmediatamente sus nombres y donde se encontraban.

Pero también…

En un lugar cerca de su mano hubo una pequeña explosión.

Al "leer" el mensaje había usado inconscientemente magia, así que su cuerpo sufrió los efectos que esta generaba en quienes habían pasado por el programa de desarrollo de habilidades.

-¿¡Qué demonios…!?

-Lo siento, esa era la manera más eficiente de darte la información, espero puedas disculparme.

-Mierda, no pensé que fuera a salir lastimado contra un viejo como tú que ni siquiera quería pelear, pero no importa, ¡Voy a poder desquitarme enterrándote en este lugar!

-Ja…perdón por hacerte enojar, Umm… si… enterrarme aquí tal vez sea la mejor opción, de esa manera podré decir que quedé inconsciente hasta el último momento. Una cosa más, parece ser que otro grupo ya ha localizado a la Santa con el vestido de sirvienta, así que concéntrate en la otra por ahora.

-Eliminar primero a la santa de armadura, listo… voy a trabajar duro para que tus deseos sean cumplidos viejo, pero ahora, sino te importa… ¡Voy a enterrarte vivo!

Tras decir esto Acceleretor giro la mano que tenia hundida en la pared y todo empezó a temblar de nuevo, las paredes, el piso, el techo, todo se desprendió de donde estaba y empezó a girar en un remolino de destrucción, luego de un momento todo el lugar se había derrumbado, dejando nada más que escombros por todas partes. Luego de esto Accelerator le hablo al brazalete.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Sí, ¿Quieres que rastree a esa Santa?

-No… puedo ver donde esta a cada momento después de lo que ese viejo me hizo, voy a ir tras ella, tú mientras tanto busca otro objetivo para cuando termine.

-Entendido…

Y así, el chico abandono el estacionamiento subterráneo en búsqueda de una nueva presa, dejando al Santo de traje atrapado debajo de más de mil toneladas de paredes, techos y columnas venidos abajo.

-¡Ja! Eso es uno para mi Last Order… y ya tengo al segundo en mis manos.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 19:20 Hs**_

En un lugar alejado de aquel estacionamiento la Santa Silvia caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin saber que un depredador ya tenía sus ojos puestos sobre ella.

Su mente seguía siendo invadida por las imágenes de aquel niño y se sentían como una tormenta de nieve que quería atraparla y perderla para siempre.

Cada paso que daba costaba más que el anterior, había conseguido levantarse del restaurante donde estaba y caminar varias cuadras haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad hasta que no pudo más, sintió que ya no podía seguir suprimiendo las imágenes si también intentaba moverse, así que se dejó caer rendida en el suelo y se sentó contra la pared poniendo la cabeza entre sus piernas, tratando de detener todas las cosas que entraban en su mente.

Y justo mientras hacía esto, como si hubiera sido planificado, toda esa presión en su cabeza se detuvo, y solo una palabra permaneció claramente allí.

(¡Esquiva!)

-¿Eh?

La santa levantó la cabeza extrañada, fue en ese momento que vio el haz de luz que se dirigía hacia ella, giró rápidamente hacia un costado para evadir el ataque, lográndolo solo por una fracción de segundo, y aunque una parte de su vestido fue alcanzado por el rayo ella no había sido tocada.

El haz de luz verde impacto en el lugar donde ella había estado un segundo antes, desintegrando en forma de círculo toda la pared y un gran pedazo de suelo, nada de lo que la luz había tocado seguía existiendo y lo que lo rodeaba estaba completamente quemado.

La Santa observó el lugar de donde provino el ataque, y allí, a una distancia bastante alejada, en la cima de un edificio de unos veinte pisos vio a una chica con tres esferas de luz flotando a su alrededor, con una sonrisa macabra la chica apuntó a la santa formando una pistola con sus dedos y dos de las esferas dispararon el mismo haz de luz que la había atacado antes.

Mientras veía los dos rayos ir hacia ella la Santa sacó desde su cintura la cinta que usaba como arma, en menos de un segundo la extendió alrededor de ella formando un patrón complejo que no se podía distinguir a simple vista, un momento después los rayos impactaron contra el perímetro creado por esa cinta, rebotando y saliendo en direcciones opuestas.

La chica encima del edificio pareció alegrarse de que su presa no fuera tan fácil de derrotar como la primera que había cazado y con una sonrisa diabólica volvió a disparar sus rayos de luz, esta vez cinco de ellos volaron desde ella hasta la santa, pero esta esquivo rápidamente el ataque saltando en un solo paso hacia el techo de un edificio cercano a ella, ahora estaban a alturas similares, pero todavía las separaban varios cientos de metros.

La chica de las esferas, la cuarta más fuerte de la ciudad, siguió atacando incesantemente a la santa, los rayos de luz atravesaban la distancia entre ellas en pocos segundos, por su parte, la Santa Silvia continuaba esquivando los ataques fácilmente mientras se acercaba a su atacante saltando a través de los edificios, a medida que se acercaba el tiempo para esquivar disminuía mientras que la precisión de Mugino aumentaba considerablemente, si bien antes había podido apuntar medianamente bien por su ojo robótico, ahora que estaba dentro de su rango de visión "normal" podía seguirla mejor.

Aun así, Silvia no se esforzaba para continuar evadiendo, algunas veces usaba su cinta para generar un escudo y moverse a través de los disparos de luz, como se puede suponer, una pelea de este nivel no era nada para ella, un minuto atrás estaba completamente derrotada sin poder estar parada, pero desde que esa voz se calmó para dejarla pelear tranquila había recuperado las fuerzas.

Con un último salto Silvia aterrizó en la terraza del edificio próximo a donde estaba Mugino y condescendientemente le hablo a un volumen que la otra pudiera escucharla.

-¿Acaso eres parte de la resistencia? El lado de la ciencia debe estar desesperado, enviar a alguien tan ingenua como tú contra un Santo es ridículo. ¿O solo quieren eliminarte sin ensuciarse las manos? No sería la primera vez que eso pasa en esta ciudad…

-¿No crees que estás siendo un poco arrogante? Esa clase de escudo tuyo no va a protegerte por siempre, si crees que puedes derrotarme entonces apresúrate y demuéstralo.

Mientras Mugino hablaba disparo nuevamente hacia la santa, que salto varios metros en el aire desde el lugar donde estaba, cuando alcanzo su altura máxima empezó a caer sobre la chica que le seguía disparando esa luz verde.

Mientras Silvia caía verticalmente sobre Mugino los rayos chocaban contra el escudo de la santa y eran desviados sin tocarla, unos 30 metros antes de que ambas chicas chocaran las tres esferas se juntaron en una sola y dispararon un rayo bastante más grueso que los anteriores, ese ataque viajo hasta la santa, pero unos 2 metros antes de tocarla se separo en dos evitando todo su cuerpo y volviéndose a cerrar por detrás de la santa, haciendo visible el contorno del escudo que protegía a la santa.

Silvia continuo con su embestida sin preocuparse del ataque de su enemiga, preparada para golpearla con toda su fuerza cuando la alcanzara, arremetió a través de ese potente último ataque que le habían lanzado sin siquiera inmutarse, y cuando estuvo a solo unos pocos metros cerros su puño para golpear a la chica, y fue entonces cuando…

El ratón había caído en la trampa, Mugino detuvo su disparo, y en sustitución decenas de pequeñas esferas de luz aparecieron dentro del rango del escudo de la santa.

(Mierda…)

La santa giro en el aire para tratar de evitar los ataques, pudo esquivar una gran parte pero varios de ellos lograron acertar en sus brazos piernas y torso, destruyendo la ropa que habían atravesado y ocasionando quemaduras en la piel que habían golpeado.

Luego del ataque sorpresa de Mugino, la santa golpeo el suelo y rodo por el suelo mientras cubría su rostro, tenía varias formas circulares grabadas a fuego en su piel, pero no parecía haberla dificultado de ninguna manera. Se paro como si nada hubiera pasado y miro furiosa a su oponente.

-Maldita…

-¿Acaso ya te has arrepentido de tus palabras?

-¿Qué? ¿Por esto? Solo fue una pequeña sorpresa, no esperes que vuelva a pasar…

Las dos chicas se miraron con odio encima de ese edificio donde un frio viento las golpeaba a ambas, Silvia no podía acercarse descuidadamente, había notado que su enemigo podía seguirla aun cuando se movía a máxima velocidad y no sabía cuál era la distancia desde la cual la otra podía generar esferas dentro de su escudo

Por ahora el combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaba descartado, además sus hechizos de ataque no eran muy fuertes al estar especializada en defensa por lo que estaba segura que esa luz podría desintegrar cualquier cosa que ella pudiera lanzar, así que la santa tenía que encontrar una forma de superar la defensa que el ataque de Mugino suponía.

Así comenzó la lucha entre estas dos chicas, un especialista en defensa del lado de la magia y un especialista en ataque del lado de la ciencia.

También, en otro lado de la ciudad, el ataque y defensa definitiva de Ciudad Academia estaba acercándose a su presa.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 19:20 Hs.**_

El chico de pelo blanco había seguido las indicaciones que el Santo de traje había dejado en su cabeza, la información que aparecía en su mente sobre las dos Santas mostraba la posición exacta de cada una de ellas a cada momento, era como seguir a alguien con GPS. Aunque la forma en que Acceleretor "interpretaba" esa información no era a través de imágenes o nada parecido, si hubiera tenido que explicarlo, habría dicho que era similar a recordar donde habías dejado algo que estabas buscando, o recordar súbitamente la respuesta correcta en un examen, el simplemente sabia donde estaban sus dos objetivos.

Y tal como sabia donde estaban, supo casi instantáneamente cuando la Santa vestida de sirvienta fue atacada, "vio" como los rayos se precipitaban contra ella, como los esquivo sin preocupación y como salto de edificio en edificio acercándose a su atacante.

Pero antes de ver como terminaba ese encuentro, llegó al lugar donde su propia presa se encontraba, dando la vuelta en la siguiente esquina, se encontraría cara a cara con la Santa de armadura, fue en ese momento que supo que lo que el viejo le había dado no solo servía para encontrar a la Santa a través de la ciudad, si él podía saber dónde estaban a cada momento, no necesitaba verlas con sus propios ojos para atacar.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Deteniéndose unos pasos antes de llegar al cruce, activo su interruptor y libero su poder, una vez que realizo los cálculos en su cabeza golpeo el piso con su pie abriendo una grieta que se extendió delante de él rompiendo y separando el suelo a su paso, el ataque doblo en la esquina y se dirigió en línea recta hacia la Santa que estaba allí.

Si bien ya no podía ver la escena con sus propios ojos pudo "verlo" todo en su mente, la Santa salto hacia arriba en el momento que vio la grieta acercarse, pero cuando hizo eso del suelo salieron varias tuberías que siguieron su trayectoria logrando atraparla en medio del aire, inmediatamente rompió las ataduras que sujetaban sus brazos, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el chico que había lanzado ese ataque hacia ella estaba parado en medio de la calle mirándola, con una pistola en su mano.

Brunhilde miro al chico con una expresión de superioridad, si bien su primer ataque la había podido tomar por sorpresa, pensar que el mismo que había podido hacerle eso estaba parado tan despreocupadamente con solo un arma de fuego le causaba risa, y le hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pensé que luego de agarrarme desprevenida ibas a ser un poco más cauteloso, pero mostrarte frente a mí con esa pequeña arma en manos es casi un insulto. No sé cuánto sepas del lado de la magia, pero no podrías hacer nada contra un Santo con eso, y menos contra mí que soy una Valquiria antes que un Santo ¿¡Soy un presagio de guerra y quieres enfrentarme con un arma de juguete!?

Accelerator miró a su enemiga perplejo por un momento, y después de un segundo, mientras una sonrisa despiadada se formaba en su cara, le respondió a la Santa vestida con armadura.

-Oh, ¿esto? –Dijo señalando el arma en su mano- ¿En serio piensas que esta es un arma normal...? Umm… bueno, técnicamente _es_ un arma normal… pero en mis manos es un poco mas monstruosa de lo que aparenta… de todas maneras… esperaba que me dieras un consejo ¿Donde debería atacarte para no matarte? Veras tengo una pequeña apuesta y no tengo permitido matarte, así que…

-¡Ja! ¿Matarme? Puedes dispararme todo lo que quieras con esa cosa, no me arrancaras de este mundo de esa estúpida manera.

-Jeje… recuerda tus palabras cuando mis balas atraviesen tu cuerpo…

La mirada de ambos estaba cubierta de intimidación y arrogancia que no afectaba en lo más mínimo a su oponente, Acceleretor levanto su brazo y apunto el arma al centro del pecho de la santa y sin un momento de vacilación apretó el gatillo.

Y…

"Algo" atravesó el pecho de la Santa, algo que ni ella misma pudo seguir con su vista, desde su perspectiva solo vio durante menos de un segundo una pequeña luz blanca, no la vio moviéndose, solo la vio, y antes de que lo notara, su visión se torno borrosa, y el sabor a sangre llego a su boca desde su garganta.

-Qu…..

Antes de poder hablar su conciencia se desvaneció y su cuerpo quedo tendido en las tuberías que la retenían, desde la perspectiva de Acceleretor ella yacía inerte colgando con tres pequeños agujeros en su estomago, tan pequeños que no parecían haber sido provocados por balas, sino por proyectiles del tamaño de un grano de arena.

Y eso es precisamente lo que buscaba el chico, no planeaba disparar inútilmente sabiendo que era imposible atravesar su piel de esa manera, así que había combinado su arma y su poder, manipulando vectores de dirección y fuerza multiplicó la velocidad de la bala cientos de veces antes de disparar, y así, en el momento que presiono el gatillo, la santa fue atravesada por un proyectil que viajaba a una velocidad millones de veces más rápida que una bala común, garantizando que la defensa de la Santa se quebrara y, siendo balas de punta hueca, dañando sus órganos internos de forma exponencial.

-¿No crees que te has excedido? Podría morir si no detienes el sangrado…

La voz provenía del brazalete en su muñeca.

-Tu poder puede reemplazar el tejido humano ¿No? Cubre sus heridas pero no dejes que recupere la consciencia.

El tono seco de Acceleretor no hacía más que seguir confirmándole a Kakine que no podrían llevarse bien en ningún momento cercano, así que solo se limito a asentir y comenzó a desprender varios hilos de Dark Matter hacia la Santa con el fin de sellar las heridas externas y reparar el tejido interno para que no muriera de una hemorragia.

Pero entonces…

-Ja… Jajajajajajaja, ¿No te lo había dicho? No puedes derrotarme con un arma como esa.

-Khg…. ¿Cómo mierda sigues despierta?

La santa volvió en sí de repente y se burló de Accelerator mirándolo despectivamente mientras se liberaba de sus ataduras, mientras el chico trataba de pensar rápidamente en un nuevo plan la Santa cayó al suelo arrodillada, y mientras se levantaba una lanza apareció en su mano sin que Accelerator pudiera percibirla.

-Creo que ya te lo había dicho, en este momento soy una Valquiria más que una Santa, ¿Sabes cuál es la habilidad propia de nosotras? ¡Mientras más daño recibimos más fuertes nos volvemos! Y gracias a ese ataque con el que me has dado he recibido bastante daño ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

La santa elevo su lanza por encima de su cabeza y se preparo para lanzarla, pero a Acceleretor no podría importarle menos lo que le hiciera la Santa, su reflejo devolvería cualquier objeto con el que lo atacaran, así que estaba enfocado en hallar un plan para derrotar definitivamente a su enemigo.

Y en el momento en que Brunhilda lanzo su lanza una explosión se escucho debido a que había superado la barrera del sonido, la lanza viajo junto a la estela característica de velocidades supersónicas hacia Acceleretor, que no pensó nunca en esquivar mientras seguía pensando en lo que sabía del lado de la magia y más sobre estos santos.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

No se estaba enfrentando a un enemigo normal.

Lo que significaba….

Accelerator hubiera palidecido si no fuera porque su piel ya era blanca naturalmente.

Él claramente sabía que su enemigo era del lado de la magia, y obviamente conocía que las reglas que se usaban en ese lado eran diferentes a las del suyo, entonces… ¿Porque no había previsto que el enemigo usara leyes del otro lado?

La lanza que se acercaba hacia él, ¿Era una lanza normal? ¿Era metal normal? ¿Eran vectores normales? ¿Algo en ese ataque era remotamente "normal"?

Sin el tiempo para corregir los cálculos se tiro hacia un lado para esquivar el objeto que se dirigía amenazante hacia él, la lanza pasó a pocos centímetros de su brazo izquierdo, y fue ahí cuando lo confirmo, si no hubiera hecho ese acto, si no hubiera esquivado, en ese momento no quedaría nada de él.

Como si el viento tuviera filo, la estela que rodeaba la lanza corto todo desde su mano hasta su hombro a través de la carne varias veces, varios de esos cortes llegaron incluso a cortar el hueso además de triturar el brazalete de Dark Matter que desapareció desintegrándose en el aire.

El dolor llegó rápidamente a su cerebro obligándolo a mover su mano hacia las heridas sin poder siquiera cubrir la menor parte de ellas, probablemente la pérdida de sangre hubiera sido excesiva si no hubiera usado su poder para hacerla circular correctamente.

-Tu… ¡MALDITA PERRAAA!

Acceleretor miro enfurecido a la Santa, que estaba parada inexpresiva con la lanza de vuelta en sus manos, pero el chico podía leer claramente en sus ojos la arrogancia que proyectaba.

-¿Eso es lo último que tienes para decir? Estarás mejor muerto…

Nuevamente la lanza fue lanzada hacia el cuerpo del chico de pelo blanco, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora conocía la verdadera naturaleza de ese ataque, y con los cálculos adecuados podría….

-¡Eliminar a un enemigo…

Se paro firmemente enfrentando la lanza abierto de brazos como esperando poder abrazar el ataque con todo su cuerpo, la sonrisa deformada en su cara daba a entender el sentimiento de superioridad que sentía.

La lanza choco contra el cuerpo de Acceleretor…

-… Y participar en la derrota de otro!

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 19:45Hs**_

La santa Silvia continuaba mirando irritada a la número cuatro de ciudad academia, había tratado varias veces de acercarse pero cuando su distancia se reducía a unos cinco metros su escudo era superado y las esferas de luz aparecían dentro de él atacando su cuerpo directamente, había usado magia de ataque para tratar de alcanzar a la chica de pelo castaño que tenía enfrente pero todos habían sido eliminados por la luz cegadora que esa chica lanzaba.

Entonces, si nada de lo que había intentado funciono, solo quedaba una opción, tenía que acercarse y recibir el ataque por un momento para dar un golpe definitivo, su cuerpo lo había aguantado antes, si bien había recibido bastante daño, podría recibirlo por unos segundos sin que fuera grave.

Acercarse, esquivar la mayor cantidad de disparos, aguantar los que recibiera y arrancar la cabeza de la chica, ese era el plan de Silvia, simple.

Sin perder más tiempo salto hacia Mugino desde el edificio donde estaba, los ojos de ambas se cruzaron cubiertos de intención asesina, la distancia se redujo en un instante, pero ellas vieron todo en cámara lenta, diez metros, nuevo, ocho, la verdadera pelea empezaría cuando estuvieran a unos cinco metros…

Siete metros restantes, seis…

Y en ese momento.

Un estruendo envolvió Ciudad Academia.

Las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía, aun viendo el mundo pasar en cámara lenta, Silvia volteo su cabeza para encontrar que una ráfaga visible de aire se dirigía en su dirección a una velocidad abrumadora, la Santa instantáneamente reconoció el ataque _Filo del viento_ de su compañera, pero aun así no le dio tiempo para reaccionar y aquella ráfaga le dio de lleno en mitad del aire, arrojándola hacia un costado y haciéndola girar por el piso varios metros.

Su conciencia se desvaneció por un segundo, el ataque que había recibido le abrió varias heridas por todo el cuerpo y le extrajo todo el aire de sus pulmones obligándola a inhalar violentamente algo de aire desde su boca, mientras trataba de orientarse nuevamente sintió que algo la agarraba del rostro y la levantaba del suelo.

Mugino la había tomado con su mano robótica y la sostenía en el aire como si se tratara de un muñeco, sin dejarse dominar, la mano de Silvia que sostenía el lazo se impulso hacia el cuerpo de la otra chica y clavo la vara del listón en las costillas de ella.

-¡Ghaa!

El dolor punzante le quitó las fuerzas a Mugino, que dejó caer a la Santa y género una distancia entre ellas, aun así, la única arma de Silvia quedó clavada en el cuerpo de Mugino, impidiendo que usara su escudo, Mugino se quitó la vara de las costillas y le habló a la Santa.

-Ja… ahora es el punto donde sacas tu arma secreta, ¿No es así?

Nuevamente una sonrisa cínica aparecía en la cara de ambas mujeres, y Silvia le respondió burlonamente.

-No tengo algo como eso, solo los débiles tienen que guardarse trucos para ganar, y ahora que lo mencionas… ¿No es hora de que vayas usando la tuya?

-Ja…

Mugino apunto con sus dedos y dos disparos de luz salieron deseando atravesar el cuerpo de su adversaria, y como si Silvia deseara que eso mismo pasara no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba, en cambio movió su cabeza de manera imperceptible para Mugino, y cuando los rayos impactaron en su cuerpo fueron desviados igual que antes.

-¿No puedes decir que esto es un arma secreta verdad? ¡Aun así es suficiente para encargarme de ti!

-¿…ahora qué? ¿Cómo es que todavía tienes tu escudo?

Aunque Silvia no respondió la pregunta directamente, la respuesta se volvió obvia cuando Mugino se fijo en ella, allí vio, en el cabello de la Santa, varios círculos hechos con hebras de su pelo como los que formaba con su lazo y entendió rápidamente cómo había hecho para generar su escudo sin su listón.

-No queda mucho, si vas a usar tu arma final, enton-¡Khgg!

La última palabra de Silvia fue cortada al medio por un repentino evento, como si simplemente la hubieran golpeado con una vara de metal, sintió un leve dolor en su cabeza… pero algo era extraño, llevo su mano hacia donde había sido atacada y sintió la líquida textura, incrédula miró la palma de su mano y vio algo inexplicable, su cabeza estaba sangrando.

¿Cómo? ¿Como un ataque tan suave como el que sintió la hizo sangrar de esa manera?

Silvia enfureció.

Hasta ese momento había sido herida varias veces en esa pelea, pero esta vez era diferente, no solo había superado el escudo exterior que había invocado, sino que su defensa corporal había sido esquivada tan fácilmente… ¿Qué poder tenía su enemiga para herirla así?

Pero Mugino tampoco sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, desde su punto de vista la Santa se había detenido repentinamente sin explicación, la chica no dudo en usar esa oportunidad para atacar, los rayos golpearon contra el escudo invisible de la santa desviándose igual que antes aunque su objetivo estaba concentrada en el ataque que la había herido.

Al volver de su desconcierto Silvia pudo notar que no había sido la persona que tenía enfrente quien había logrado superar su protección.

-¡Ja! Parece que este poder no es tuyo, cerca de aquí hay un enemigo que puede ser un verdadero problema, deja que me encargarme de ti rápidamente, hay cosas más importantes que debo hacer…

Diciendo eso con la expresión más seria que había mostrado hasta el momento, extendió su mano frente a ella y dibujo un círculo mágico en el aire

Este tipo de magia era una que en particular no le agradaba usar ya que se salía por completo de su área de confort, pero no era algo que se le dificultara realmente.

- _Preséntate ante mí, Demonio de la guarda, Ceruberos._

El pequeño círculo mágico que no tenía mayor tamaño que el de la palma de su mano de pronto se expandió varias veces hasta alcanzar la altura de dos adultos, el patrón que mostraba hubiera sido reconocido por cualquier mago, pero para Mugino era completamente desconocido:

 _Un hechizo basado en la leyenda del Can cerbero._

Usando su afinidad a los hechizos de protección, Silvia había extendido su habilidad por el camino de "todo lo que protege esta dentro de mi dominio" y usado eso para crear una magia capaz de invocar la bestia que resguardaba las puertas del inframundo.

El círculo se abrió como si fuera un portal a otra dimensión, una garra de fuego salió de esa puerta y se fue materializando a medida que entraba en este mundo, se podía escuchar la pesada respiración de ese ser que resonaba desde el más allá.

Y en el momento en que su primera cabeza empezó a salir del portal, algo inusual sucedió.

\- Hhhhhh!

El grito mudo de la Santa hizo que Mugino moviera sus ojos desde el monstruo que estaba apareciendo frente a ella hacia el cuerpo de Silvia y pudo ver porque había emitido ese sutil grito.

A lo largo de todo su brazo, no… en la mayor parte de su costado derecho la santa estaba cubierta de decenas de heridas que salpicaban sangre creando un pequeño charco alrededor de ella.

Y sin duda, sin importar su estatus de "Santa", la excesiva pérdida de sangre provocaba la incapacidad de seguir funcionando de cualquier ser vivo… lo que significaba…

La Santa cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba unas pocas de las heridas con las dos manos, pero igualmente la sangre seguía fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo, su mente empezó a adormecerse y con eso el hechizo que había invocado desaparecería también.

Su derrota era algo seguro, pero no podía terminar así, mientras su rostro palidecía por la pérdida de sangre miro a su oponente una vez mas y con la poca voz que le quedaba le pregunto con una simple palabra.

-¿C… Cómo?

Mugino se paró a unos centímetros de ella, mirándola hacia abajo con desagrado... Pero esa expresión no estaba dirigida hacia la Santa, todo el desagrado que ella sentía estaba dirigido hacia ella misma, porque al final no había podido derrotarla, y, porque al final, había tenido miedo de esa cosa que la chica había invocado.

-No lo sé… yo no… yo no fui quien te hizo esto.

Los labios de Silvia se torcieron en una extraña sonrisa.

-Lo supuse…

Toda la fuerza remanente en la Santa desapareció y su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante bruscamente, Mugino seguía parada a su lado sintiendo desagrado por sí misma y con un chasquido de lengua hablo para sí.

-No puedo matar algo que yo misma no cace…

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 19:35Hs**_

Hamazura creía haber descubierto el lugar donde se iba a realizar el ritual de ascensión del Dios Mágico en el mapa donde Mugino había marcado la posición de los Santos, dos de ellos estaban dentro del Distrito cuatro, donde suponían se iba a llevar a cabo el despertar del Dios y había salido corriendo a las calles.

Ahora Takitsubo volvía a encontrarse sola en el lugar que servía como cuartel general de ITEM, sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar miraba cada tanto el mapa con los puntos marcados mientras presionaba su frente con su mano, tratando de suprimir el dolor punzante en el fondo de su cabeza que se repetía cada vez que trataba de "buscar" con su habilidad.

Si bien encontrar estudiantes con habilidades no demandaba mucho esfuerzo para ella, la forma de buscar a las entidades conocidas como "Santos" era contraria a cómo funcionaba su poder, por lo que ponía un gran peso en su cuerpo y mente, esto era porque mientras que ella sentía las emisiones AIM de los estudiantes y los localizaba así, para encontrar un Santo debía buscar donde el campo AIM actuaba de forma distinta, lo que implicaba recorrer la ciudad punto por punto analizando como reaccionaba cada zona en particular. Aun así, una vez localizado se volvía simple seguirlos si no se perdían de vista.

Estaba siguiendo a uno de ellos en particular, sin la necesidad de mirar el mapa podía saber en qué lugar de la ciudad se encontraba el Santo, y también podía ver que ya se estaba dentro del rango de ataque de su compañera de equipo, la santa conocida como Silvia estaba a unos pocos minutos de ser emboscada por la líder de ITEM.

Pero mientras ella ponía toda su atención en ese lugar un repentino ruido trajo de vuelta su mente a la habitación, el sonido de alguien llamando tres veces a la puerta principal la hizo poner en guardia, no había manera de que fuera alguno de los miembros de ITEM pues los tenía a todos en su radar, por otra parte nadie aparte de ellos conocía este lugar y era improbable que fuera alguien llamando por pura casualidad, por lo que quien estuviera afuera sería un enemigo.

Sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba, movió sus ojos en dirección a la puerta, usando su poder podría saber si se trataba de una persona con poderes, un humano común o un "Santo".

Pero no había nadie allí.

Más aun, todo el piso estaba completamente vacío, por lo que nadie podría haber llamado a su puerta, pero sin lugar a dudas ella lo había escuchado claramente.

Con un poco de curiosidad se levanto del sillón donde estaba y se movió hasta el lugar de donde provino el ruido, y allí, como si lo hubieran deslizado por debajo de la puerta, había un sobre marrón que no estaba antes.

La chica lo levantó del suelo y lo reviso detenidamente, era un sobre común de oficina, parecía contener varias hojas de papel dentro por lo que también era bastante pesado, pero lo que más llamó su atención era lo escrito por fuera.

" _Para la señorita Takitsubo-Sama"_

Era sin duda inusual que llegara correspondencia a ese lugar y Takitsubo sospecho por un momento de la procedencia del sobre, ella había conocido a alguien que podía armar una bomba tan pequeña como un botón y aun así tan destructiva como una granada, por lo que no sería sorpresivo que eso explotara en el instante en que lo abriera, aun así decidió abrirlo, si la habían podido localizar hubieran podido eliminarla sin recurrir a esos métodos, así que sin pensarlo mucho más abrió el sobre.

-¿Uhh...?

Dentro había más de cincuenta hojas escritas, pero todas excepto una de ellas contenían diferentes tipos de cálculos y esquemas que usaban conceptos y teorías que ella nunca había visto, pero a medida que pasaba sus ojos por las diferentes líneas pudo notar que entendía cada cosa que aparecía en ellos.

Entonces volvió hasta la hoja que contenía texto y leyó el mensaje que el desconocido remitente había dejado allí para ella.

"Buenas tardes señorita Takitsubo-sama, sé que esta es una situación rara pero por favor siga leyendo un poco más… Ahora que ya estamos más familiarizados voy a dejar de hablar formal, seguro te habrás enterado que la ciudad está "bajo ataque", esto no es del todo cierto pero para la explicación es aceptable, como sea, dentro de unos momentos tu compañera Mugino se va a enfrentar a uno de estos "intrusos" y necesito que intervengas, ella va a morir de lo contrario, puedes creerme o no, pero de verdad estoy preocupado por ella, por eso y para que al final todo salga bien necesito que hagas lo que te voy a pedir, puedes negarte si quieres pero creo que verás la conveniencia de lo que te propongo. En las páginas que siguen hay varias cosas interesantes, si vas por un momento a revisarlo podrás notar que lo entiendes sin que te lo tengan que explicar, esto se debe a que está relacionado a cómo funciona tu poder, más exactamente es la fórmula para "otorgar un campo AIM nivel 0", no tengo ni idea que poder será pero sirve para nuestro propósito, no sé si sabrás que los enemigos usan algo llamado "magia" si no quieres verlo así piénsalo como "un poder con una fuente diferente al campo AIM", la cuestión es que la magia y el campo AIM no se pueden mezclar, así que si utilizas esto para otorgarle un poder a uno de los intrusos sellaras sus poderes, lo que quiero que hagas es que busques a quien está luchando contra Mugino y selles sus poderes, solo con eso bastara para salvarla, lo que hagas después depende de ti, espero que me ayudes y con esto me despido, y estoy seguro de que en el futuro cercano nos cruzaremos muy seguido, así que hasta luego señorita Takitsubo, te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

PD: Con este regalo te conviertes en una da las personas más poderosas de la ciudad, no cualquiera tiene el poder para derrotar a un mago con solo pensarlo, espero que no abuses :D

Con amor, Sexto"

Takitsubo leyó varias veces la carta, analizando cada parte desde la palabra "magia" hasta lo de otorgar habilidades, incluso la firma le parecía extraña ¿"Sexto" Era por el sexto nivel cinco o se refería a alguien más? Además ¿Como alguien podría saber mejor que ella cómo funcionaba su poder?

Luego de unos minutos aparto su vista de la carta, y sin que hubiera nadie escuchándola pronuncio con su calma característica una palabra que definía perfectamente el estado en que se encontraba.

-¿Que…?

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 20:05Hs**_

La santa Silvia yacía inconsciente en el suelo, a unos metros de ella Mugino la observaba con algo de frustración en su interior, aunque al final había resultado ganadora, no fue ella quien le había dado el golpe final y ni siquiera sabía cómo su oponente había resultado herida en primer lugar.

-¡Ggahhh!

El repentino sonido de alguien perdiendo el aliento detrás suyo atrajo la atención de Mugino, sin vacilar giro su cuerpo velozmente y logro ver por el rabillo del ojo como su compañera se desplomaba en el piso.

-¿Takitsubo?

La frágil chica cayó de rodillas y continuó hasta quedar tendida boca abajo en el suelo, poco a poco fue usando su brazo derecho para darse vuelta, lo que facilitó la entrada de aire a sus pulmones, ahí Mugino pudo notar lo inusualmente pálida que su compañera estaba, y sumando la respiración pesada y errática no parecía algo que se arreglaría con solo descansar.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

Luego de tomar varias bocanadas de aire, Takitsubo pudo tranquilizarse a medias y responder, abrió sus ojos y los dirigió a donde estaba su amiga.

-…

Su ojo izquierdo estaba inyectado en sangre y de su boca la misma sustancia salía recorriendo sus mejillas, cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho sin duda le había puesto mucha presión en su cuerpo para dejarlo en tal estado.

-Perdón… no pensé que fuera a terminar así, no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Algo nuevo… es complicado… ¿Podemos volver ahora?

-No vas a durar mucho como estas, primero deberíamos buscarte ayuda.

-…

-¿Qué?

-No le digas nada…

\- ¿… eres Idiota? ¿Cómo piensas ocultarlo estando así?

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 22:20Hs**_

La chica estaba sentada en un banco de madera pobremente iluminado por un débil farol que no alcanzaba mas de unos pocos metros en la oscuridad de aquel parque, cruzada de brazos y piernas miraba con ojos inexpresivos lo que pasaba frente a ella mientras murmuraba en voz baja.

-Que aburrido… ¿Donde estará Touma? Tendría que haber hecho que lo siguieran, hummm… ¿Hubiera estado bien…? ¡SI! Hoy es una situación de emergencia, lo mejor hubiera sido saber donde esta a cada momento para poder protegerlo… diablos, porque no lo hice… Por ahora voy a terminar con esto y tratar de obtener algo de información.

Frente a ella, la violenta escena de lucha que se desataba no parecía afectarla.

Dos Santos.

Uno que blandía dos espadas cortas que poseía algún poder relacionado al control del metal con el que cambiaba la forma de ellas a gusto y otro que invocaba algo parecido a lobos de dos metros hechos de una energía desconocida color violeta desde un libro con un antiguo estilo europeo.

Los animales atacaban incesantemente al Santo de las espadas, pero él se defendía de todos y cada uno de ellos usando los infinitos tipos de hojas que poseía, aun así estaba acorralado, las docenas de lobos que se abalanzaban contra él lo habían arrinconado y no podía asestar ningún golpe a su rival, en este momento era una batalla de desgaste que pronto perdería.

(¿Qué clase de poder es este? Estas invocaciones parecen del lado de la magia… ¿Como alguien en esta ciudad puede hacer algo así?)

Desde el lado de su oponente las cosas tampoco eran muy positivas, si bien no parecía así, tenía un número muy limitado de "páginas" en su libro y ya había usado gran parte de ellas, para cuando hubiera abierto la última ya no quedarían más lobos por invocar, si para ese entonces no había derrotado a la persona que tenía enfrente tendría que pasar al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y eso no le gustaba mucho.

(Pensar que alguien de esta oscura ciudad podía hacerme gastar todas mis bestias de luz… jaja… me pregunto cómo le ira contra la fuerza física de un Santo…)

Leyó la última página que le quedaba, y como era la última puso toda la energía que le quedaba, si esa bestia no podía terminar con su enemigo tendría que pasar a usar sus propias manos, el lobo que emergió era casi cinco veces más grande que los anteriores, el Santo de las espadas río.

-Supongo que este es tu truco final, déjame adivinar ¿Si lo puedo derrotar quedaras a mi merced, verdad? Me lo has dejado bastante fácil.

-¿A tu merced? Bueno… si puedes derrotarlo tendrás tu respuesta.

-Je…

Las espadas del santo se extendieron varios metros, miro al animal gigante frente a él y una sonrisa se marco en su cara, estaba agotado, probablemente no podría seguir luchando después de terminar con esa persona, pero aun le quedaba su determinación para seguir por un poco más de tiempo.

Las espadas cortaron el cuerpo casi intangible del lobo, pero aun así no cayo, las separaciones que se habían hecho volvieron a conectarse y el lobo siguió atacando, mordiendo y rasguñando, y el santo siguió cortando y cortando al animal, hasta que finalmente el lobo cayó y fue ahí cuando sintió el primer golpe que recibió en esa batalla.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo mando volando hacia atrás, cuando pudo enfocar sus ojos nuevamente vio al otro hombre saltando hacia él a alta velocidad, usando todas sus músculos logro evadir el tacle, y también pudo notar que la fuerza de su enemigo estaba a un nivel superior de lo que había creído.

-Sabes… no me gusta esforzarme en absoluto, es por eso que cree a estos pequeños para que ellos peleen por mí, pero ahora que ya no me quedan debo pasar a la línea del frente… rayos, ya que estas usando espadas vamos con eso, dame un minuto…

Aquel santo abrió nuevamente su libro, pero esta vez no leyó nada, sino que arranco varias hojas y las dejo caer al suelo, luego extendió su mano derecha frente a él y dijo algo que solo él pudo oír.

-"… _y más peligroso que una pluma, aparece ante mí y se la herramienta que lleve mi palabra"_

Las hojas empezaron a arremolinarse alrededor de la mano del santo y comenzaron a tomar la forma de una espada hecha de papel, y con una sonrisa en la cara miro a quien tenía enfrente

-Bueno, comencemos…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Que aburrido! ¿¡Cuanto más van a seguir peleando!? ¡Terminen ya! Quiero ir a buscar a Touma… Por favor, espero que al menos me den algo de información decente luego de esto para poder ayudarlo aunque sea un poco.

La chica cambió de posición descruzando sus piernas y empezó a golpear impacientemente el control que tenía en su mano contra su rodilla, Misaki Shokuhou estaba harta de esperar el final de esa batalla, poco más de veinte minutos atrás había puesto a ambos Santos bajo uno de los comandos que funcionaban en ellos y los había hecho verse entre ellos como enemigos, así que ahora solo estaba esperando que ambos acabaran el uno con el otro para poder entrar en su mente y ver si había algo útil, ya lo hubiera hecho de haber podido pero tenían alguna especie de protección mental que limitaba lo que podía hacer con sus cabezas, y ella esperaba que desapareciera si se debilitaban lo suficiente.

Así que ahora le tocaba esperar.

(¡Que aburrido!)

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 22:40Hs**_

-Puedo sentir su olor viniendo desde allí, también huele a sangre y magia así que deben estar peleando... ¿Qué clase de situación puede hacer que esas dos se enfrenten? Hubiera jurado que preferirían morir antes que lastimarse entre ellas, ¿Qué está pasando en esta ciudad Sato?

-Ya te dije que es algo que está afectando la mente de Emma, Anne solo quiere salvarla de lo que sea que la esté controlando, así que no lo llamaría una batalla entre ellas, es más bien una batalla entre Anne y lo que está metido dentro de Emma, por eso nuestro objetivo principal es restringir a Emma y volverla a la normalidad.

EL chico que cargaba una mano derecha especial caminaba por las oscuras calles de Ciudad Academia acompañado de una figura alta y bronceada, a pesar de la situación la calma los acompañaba a ambos como si todo lo que sucedía fuera ajeno a ellos. Kamisato sabía muy bien que más adelante, en el lugar indicado por Luna, una batalla a muerte se estaba llevando a cabo, pero aun así no acelero su paso ni un poco.

Tal vez porque la "Batalla a muerte" no podía ser llamada realmente así.

La Santa, Emma, la hermana mayor, podía bloquear y resistir todo con lo que su hermana atacara.

La Santa falsa, Anne, la hermana menor, podía recuperarse instantáneamente de cualquier herida.

Ninguna podía morir enfrentando a la otra, eso no era una batalla a muerte, pero aun así Kamisato no podía ver pelear a dos hermanas que realmente se amaban.

Si su corazón fuera de piedra, dejar un "Peón" como Anne entreteniendo a una "Torre" como Emma mientras él se abría paso fácilmente hacia el "Rey" enemigo hubiera sido la elección que tomaría.

Pero él no podía ver pelear a dos hermanas que realmente se amaban.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras más el sonido de la lucha llegó a sus oídos, entonces cerró los ojos y exhalo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones mientras masajeaba su cuello con su mano derecha, después de terminar con este pequeño ritual le habló a su acompañante.

-Desde acá seguiré solo, vuelve con las otras y ayúdalas con lo que sea que estén haciendo, cuando termine aquí quiero saber exactamente donde va a nacer ese niño ¿Entendido?

-Uhh… creo que debería acompañarte, las cosas se pueden poner muy feas si te metes en medio de esa pelea, puedo ser tu escudo si me llevas…

Kamisato miro a la chica con una expresión sin sentimientos.

-Luna, vuelve, ¿Está bien? Esas dos no quieren que nadie se meta entre ellas, y la verdad es que nadie debería meterse en las peleas entre hermanas, si yo lo hago es porque se me ha dado el poder para interferir en este tipo de cosas, tú no tienes ese permiso así que debes volver ¿Entendido Luna?

La chica mitad vampiro asintió con su cabeza, y a pesar de tener muchas cosas que objetar no dijo nada más, sabía que ese chico no escucharía y haría lo que quisiese, así que se quedó allí parada mientras veía como el chico se alejaba en dirección a la batalla.

 _ **Tiempo atrás**_

Anne había nacido como la hermana menor de una Santa, desde ese mismo instante fue considerada como un demonio por todos a su alrededor, ella no lloró cuando nació, ella no necesitaba comer, no necesitaba dormir, sus heridas se cerraban en segundos, sus enfermedades se curaban antes de presentar síntomas, no sentía dolor, no sentía tristeza y no sentía odio, todo lo negativo era desechado y todo lo positivo potenciado, pero eso solo aumento el miedo de las personas a su alrededor.

Y por esto fue denigrada y maltratada por todos, incluso su madre le había dado la espalda y la rechazaba como hija, pero había una persona que no era como las demás, solamente su hermana mayor la veía como una persona, y cargaba en sí misma todo el odio hacia esas personas que Anne no podía sentir.

Fue un día de invierno, en que la noche cayó temprano, que Emma decidió actuar.

Destruyó el templo y escapó con su hermana advirtiendo a esas personas que las dejaran en paz, aquellos que solo habían mostrado malicia contra una niña inocente no merecían el respeto de una Santa.

Pero fue lo que paso luego lo que llevó su ira al máximo.

Una revuelta de personas apareció con ellas como objetivo, una verdadera cacería de brujas había comenzado... pero no fue eso lo que la molestó tanto, fue lo que esas personas promulgaban lo que llevó a Emma al borde.

"Eliminar para siempre al demonio que corrompió el corazón de una Santa"

La poca amabilidad que quedaba en ella desapareció, no la estaban buscando a ella para castigarla por sus acciones, estaban buscando a su hermana para tirarle toda la culpa de sus actos, no pudo más, en el borde del abismo pensó en terminar con todo eso destruyendo toda la ciudad, no, todo el país si hiciera falta, hacer que todos los que las recordaran desaparecieran y empezar de nuevo.

Y fue en ese momento donde él apareció.

Ese chico con una mano derecha especialmente singular.

Y pregunto de la nada.

-¿Quieren un nuevo mundo?

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 22:45Hs**_

Ambas hermanas estaban enfrentadas a una distancia de cincuenta metros en uno de los puentes colgantes de la ciudad, una de ellas estaba completamente ilesa, tenía una corona de púas sobre su cabello azulado y una mirada confusa en su rostro. La otra tenía sus ropas completamente destrozadas y cicatrices que se abrían y cerraban por todo su cuerpo como si la recorrieron cientos de cuchillas invisibles.

Esa era una de las habilidades de la hermana mayor, un corte que se extendía por todo el cuerpo hasta que su enemigo cayera por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, pero no iba a funcionar de igual manera en su hermana que no sentía dolor y sus heridas eran cerradas un segundo después de abiertas.

Ese era el panorama general hasta ahora, Emma atacando, y Anne aguantando, si bien ella quería darle un sermón a su hermana mayor, nunca había sido buena con las palabras, así que esperaba poder llegar a ella de alguna otra forma.

Fue ahí cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho.

-Chicas… ¿Que están haciendo? ¿Pueden calmarse un momento y explicarme que está pasando?

-Sato…

Anne respondió casi sin emociones a la aparición de Kamisato Kakeru, pero no fue lo mismo para la hermana mayor que gritó con una mezcla de ira y otro sentimiento que no podía identificar.

-¿Tú también buscas la destrucción de ese niño Sato? Parece ser que ninguno de ustedes lo entiende, el no le ha hecho nada a nadie ¿Porque están tan empeñados en eliminarlo? El está a punto de nacer, no intervino en la aparición de esa mano tuya, sus deseos no crearon el World Rejector, si no lo entiendes entonces eres mi enemigo Sato, todos ustedes serán mis enemigos.

-Hermana…

Kamisato hizo una vez más el pequeño ritual de exhalar con los ojos cerrados mientras masajeaba su hombro y habló sin rodeos.

-Creo que tu eres la que no entiendes Emma… yo estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, que aparezca un nuevo Dios Mágico en este momento donde casi todos los demás han sido eliminados… ahora puedo quedarme tranquilo sobre alterar el balance del mundo, a decir verdad estaba preocupado sobre si eliminaba a todos los Dioses Mágicos ocasionaría algún problema a mayor escala, pero ahora un dios que no pidió ser salvado por mi mano derecha está por aparecer, y si lo dejo solamente a él podré vivir sin el resentimiento de haber causado indirectamente el fin del mundo.

Mentira.

-Además… ahora que tienes una nueva persona para darle cariño puedo por fin encargarme de Anne.

La cara de ambas hermanas se llenó de confusión y por un momento no hubo más que silencio.

-¿Qu… qué estás diciendo Sato?

Fue Emma quien alzó primero su voz.

-Quiero decir… es obvio que en algún momento iba a tener que hacer algo con ella, una persona que no puede morir, una persona como ella ¿Cómo quieres que viva una vida normal? Es más fácil si la envió a un lugar lejano con mi mano derecha donde pueda ser feliz, tal vez un mundo donde pueda sentir dolor, donde pueda experimentar lo que es estar enferma, donde pueda comer hasta reventar solo por gula, pero más importante, un lugar donde pueda dormir y soñar con todo lo que quiera. Dime Anne ¿Quieres un mundo así? ¿Quieres un nuevo mundo?

La mano se movió y su poder se dirigió amenazante hacia la hermana menor, una gran parte del puente desapareció y todo comenzó a tambalearse cuando las cuerdas de metal que lo sostenían fueron devoradas por la mano del chico, y esa mano cayó sobre Anne.

O debería haber caído, pero en un instante, en menos de lo que tarda una luz en prenderse, Anne ya no estaba allí.

-¿Oh…? ¿Por qué has hecho eso Emma? ¿No quieres que tu hermana sea feliz? Tú ya no la necesitas, deja que siga el camino que le corresponde.

La hermana mayor lo miraba llena de ira mientras cargaba a su hermanita en brazos, ella la había salvado de Kamisato con su velocidad, y ahora parecía la escena de una doncella cargada en brazos de su salvador.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Piensas hacerle eso a mi hermana? Ella no quiere un nuevo mundo, ella solo quiere vivir tranquila en este, mientras que estemos juntas ninguna necesita de tu nuevo mundo.

-¿Ahh…? Pero si acabas de decir que la convertirías en tu enemiga por ese Dios Magico que no conoces, ¿Cómo van a estar siempre juntas si le das la espalda tan fácilmente? ¿Porque no solo te retiras y dejas que la lleve a un mundo donde en verdad será apreciada?

-Haa…

Una sensación eléctrica recorrió la espalda de la Santa.

(Darle la espalda a mi hermana)

Recordó a todos aquellos que la habían rechazado solamente por existir, pero ahora, ella misma la había atacado para proteger a…

Para proteger…

Para…

(NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!)

La Santa cayó de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre su hermana.

-¡Perdón! Te trate así… ¡Perdón!

Anne seguía en los brazos de su hermana y con la manga de su buzo seco las lagrimas que recorrían la cara de Emma mientras le decía las únicas palabras de aliento que se le había ocurrido.

-Si… ahora vuelves a ser la Emma que me gusta.

-¡SI!

Entre sollozos provenientes de la hermana mayor las dos se unieron en un largo abrazo, pero cuando Emma se calmó un poco una mano se posó sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora que esto se aclaró, deberíamos volver, parece que algo interesante está sucediendo…

-Que….

Emma no termino la pregunta, cuando levantó su vista para mirar a Kamisato pudo verlo.

En el cielo, sobrevolando la ciudad, algo parecido a dragones eléctricos habían aparecido.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 19:15 Hs**_

Retrocedamos otra vez en el tiempo.

Hamazura había vislumbrado por pura casualidad una pista de suma importancia en el mapa de Ciudad academia que sus compañeras habían montado en medio del living del cuartel general de ITEM e inmediatamente trato de contactar a Kakine Teitoku a través de su brazalete.

-Eh… ¿Hola? ¿Segundo?

La respuesta tardo unos segundos en llegar.

-¿Que paso? ¿Descubriste algo nuevo?

-Creo que sí, mira… hummm… ¿Puedes ver a través de esta cosa? Fíjate en este mapa, ¿Vez los dos puntos en el distrito cuatro? Son los Santos que ubicaron mis compañeras ¿Crees que sea ese el lugar que estamos buscando?

-Hm… si, lo veo, ¿Como dices que han obtenido esa información? ¿Es confiable?

-Si Mugino marco ese lugar significa que allí hay dos Santos, de eso estoy seguro, la cuestión es si ese es el lugar donde va a aparecer ese Dios Mágico o es alguna especie de trampa ¿Crees que deberíamos ir?

-Por ahora es la única pista que tenemos, pero con todo lo que vi hasta ahora no creo que valga la pena caer en una trampa con estos sujetos, hablare con el otro chico, por ahora trata de conseguir algo con lo que moverte por la ciudad, se que puedes hacerlo, luego reúnete conmigo en el bar…

-Entendido señor comandante…. Un momento, ¿Me llamaste indirectamente un ladrón de coches? ¡Ey…!

La voz del segundo no volvió a salir del pequeño brazalete que se envolvía alrededor de su brazo, Hamazura estaba un poco irritado de que su papel fuera el de un simple ladrón, pero no podía negar que siempre acababa de la misma manera.

-Ughh… ¡Otra vez lo mismo!

Hamazura se lanzó corriendo por la puerta de entrada a cumplir con la misión que le habían encomendado.

La repentina carrera que Hamazura inicio se vio interrumpida por tener que esperar que el ascensor llegará a su piso, apretar incesantemente el botón no iba a hacer que se moviera más rápido, para igualmente lo hacía, cualquier cosa con tal de aliviar su tensión.

Luego de una larga corta espera el ascensor por fin se detuvo en su piso y empezó a abrir la puerta, Hamazura se apresuró dentro, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, en sus ojos aparecieron varios cuadros de alerta y su cuerpo se movió solo hacia atrás, menos de medio segundo después un puñetazo golpeó su estómago y lo envió volando hacia la pared que estaba a su espalda.

-Oh, Hamazura eras tú… ¿Por qué vas tan súper-apurado? Súper-creí que me estabas atacando…

-¡Ahh! Porque actúas tan violentamente, hubiera terminado peor si no fuera por el sistema de apoyo…

-¿Sigues súper-usando esa cosa?

Kinuhata no parecía estar al tanto de la situación dada su apariencia, con un refresco de gran tamaño en su mano y lentes 3D en su cabeza que claramente indicaban que había estado en una sala de proyección hasta ese momento.

-¿Estuviste todo el día en ese festival de cine? ¿Que no Mugino o Takitsubo te contactaron?

-¿Eh…? ¿Por qué?

-No hay tiempo, vamos, te explico en el camino.

Hamazura tomo a Kinuhata por la muñeca y la introdujo de nuevo en el ascensor presionando el botón de la planta baja.

La puerta se abrió en el hall del edificio y Hamazura salió corriendo junto con Kinuhata, mientras seguía contándole todo lo que había pasado.

-… así que ahora vamos a rob… conseguir un transporte para poder movernos rápido, Kakine cree que si vamos al lugar que señalo Mugino podremos llegar al final de todo esto…

-Entiendo, ¿Pero por qué quieres súper-ayudar en todo esto? ¿Esta no es una misión por la que alguien vaya a pagar verdad?

-A decir verdad me vi envuelto de la nada... Mugino solo quiere volver a cazar, pero yo no tengo un motivo verdadero para hacer nada, supongo que sí es algo, seria proteger a Takitsubo de cualquier peligro potencial, y después de todo lo que vi hoy parece que esto es en verdad algo grande, y voy a estar más tranquilo si termino con esto hoy en vez de arriesgarme a cualquier cosa.

-¿Siempre pensando en Takitsubo?

-Bueno, ella es mi novia.

-Hm… Súper-dulce de tu parte... das súper-asco...

Mientras Kinuhata decía esto último sin que Hamazura la escuchara ambos salieron por la puerta principal y abandonaron el edificio para continuar con la búsqueda de un auto.

La escena de ellos dos atravesando el pasillo del corredor fue observada por una persona que se encontraba a un costado sentado en un gran sillón que decoraba el salón, mientras los seguía con la mirada una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro y cuando por fin salieron habló para sí en voz baja.

-Bueno, es hora de entregar este paquete…

El chico de pelo azul tomo un sobre que se encontraba a su lado con la inscripción "Para la señorita Takitsubo-Sama" y encaró en dirección al ascensor.

-Hacer los mandados yo mismo... ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Pero están todos tan ocupados... además de que soy el único que puede escapar del radar de esa chica...

Aihana Etsu presiono el botón del piso 22. Su sonrisa se hizo más evidente mientras se cerraba la puerta.

-… y luego de esto a divertirme un poco con Kamichan.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 22:05 Hs**_

Kamijou Touma estaba dormido.

El era una persona que podía seguir moviéndose sin importar nada, pero una vez que se detenía y cerraba sus ojos por un instante el agotamiento lo alcanzaba y no le daba oportunidad para escapar de sus garras, y eso era justamente lo que había pasado. Su plan había sido recostarse por unos pocos minutos hasta que tuviera noticias del segundo, pero ni bien se arrojó en su cama su mente se apagó por completo.

 _-…_

 _Una chica que estaba acostada cómodamente le suspiraba a alguien que se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras iba colocando cosas en la valija que se encontraba en la cama a los pies de la muchacha._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _El chico le habló sin dejar de seleccionar qué cosas irían y cuáles no._

 _-Otra vez te vas a ir, estás todo el año fuera y vuelves un mes en vacaciones, y esta vez casi no nos vimos… ¿esta es la manera de tratar a tu novia?_

 _-Ciudad Academia es muy estricta con el tiempo que me dejan estar fuera, y tengo familia que visitar también… Estuve contigo todo el tiempo que pude, y desde este momento hasta que me vaya voy a estar con vos ¿No es suficiente?_

 _-Te vas en seis horas…_

 _-Además, puedes visitarme cuando quieras, sólo tendrás que decir que eres la novia del poderoso Kamijou Touma!_

 _-¡Jajaja! ¿Poderoso Kamijou Touma? ¿Que no eras un nivel cero sin ninguna clase de poder?_

 _-Estoy seguro que este es mi año, mi gran poder será reconocido por las máquinas, ¡Incluso podría ser clasificado como un nivel 5!_

 _-¿Tu? ¿Nivel 5? ¿No era que esos podían librar una guerra ellos solos? Si tú entras en esa clasificación entonces yo misma iré a esa ciudad a convertirme en la única y más poderosa Nivel 10 que se haya visto._

 _-Umm, creo que no funciona así…_

 _La chica aprovechó que el chico pasaba cerca y lo derribó hacia ella tomándolo desde la camisa, y le habló suavemente al oído._

 _-¿Acaso no crees que pueda hacerlo?_

Y luego de eso…

... … ….

Ese sueño se había repetido muchas veces en el inconsciente de Kamijou Touma, aunque él nunca había podido recordar este sueño... esta memoria de las últimas vacaciones de invierno que había pasado en la casa de sus padres, casi siete meses antes de perder sus recuerdos.

Y mientras poco a poco la escena se difuminaba, algo lo trajo violentamente a la realidad.

-¡TOUMA!

Le costó un poco a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la luz, y cuando finalmente pude enfocar su visión pudo ver a una monja de pelo plateado muy intranquila señalando el televisor.

Confundido por el repentino sobresalto, miró en la dirección indicada y leyó el titular de la noticia por la que parecía haber un gran escándalo.

(¿Algo relacionado con el Dios Mágico? ¿Con los Santos?)

Pero cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar se vieron palidecidas ante la verdad y aún más impactantes imágenes que acompañaban la noticia.

" **Posible muerte de Misaka Mikoto, Tercera nivel cinco**

 **-"… aún sin un anuncio oficial, los videos que muestran los últimos momentos de la estudiante de la Escuela Tokiwadai se han confirmaron que no fueron editados, aún con los intentos de ocultarlo por parte de los altos cargos estas imágenes fueron pasando de mano en mano hasta alcanzar rápidamente todos los rincones de la ciudad, actualmente se está hablando de algún efecto no previsto en los Electromasters, también se están escuchando varias opiniones de otros estudiantes con poderes eléctricos que aseguran…"**

Touma dejo de escuchar, sin palabras miro las imágenes que pasaban mientras el locutor hablaba, muchos videos, filmados desde diferente ángulos mostrando la misma situación, la mayoría estaba muy lejos como para distinguir algo, pero en algunos pocos se podía observar a la chica de pelo castaño impactada por cientos de rayos a una velocidad imposible, eso continuaba por unos minutos hasta que los rayos dejaban de caer.

 **-"… pero lo que aparece en este último video es lo más alarmante de todo, si todo esto se confirma puede causar un gran problema internacional para todos los miembros de la junta directiva…"**

El siguiente video parecía haber sido filmado por un teletransportador, la imagen iba desde la vista desde un edificio cercano a la azotea misma donde sucedía todo esto, mostrando a Misaka Mikoto siendo impactada por los rayos, cuando se detuvieron la chica se desplomó y quedó inmóvil…

 **-"… observen ahora..."**

Luego de un momento de silencio, desde fuera del punto de vista de la cámara aparecía una segunda figura que se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, tomo su pulso y murmuró unas palabras.

 _ **-"No soporto… bueno, lo que está hecho no se puede deshacer, vamos a aprovecharlo…"**_

El estudiante que filmaba soltó un pequeño ruido al ver eso, lo que llamó la atención de la chica que se dio vuelta en su dirección, por lo que la cámara pudo captar su cara, una cara idéntica, un cuerpo idéntico y una voz idéntica a la persona que había muerto un minuto antes, era la viva imagen de la fallecida Misaka Mikoto.

El video había sido pausado en esa última escena y el presentador seguía hablando, pero Kamijou Touma ya no escuchaba. Temblando repaso las cosas en su cabeza.

(Misak… No, ¿Una sister…? Mierda, no importa quien sea, ¿Como paso esto?)

De pronto recordó algo.

(Last Order también tuvo problemas… ¿¡Que está pasando!?)

En un impulso miró su muñeca para contactar al segundo, y lo que vio lo sumió más en la desesperación, o más bien lo que no vio.

(N… no está… No me digas… ¿¡Lo toque con mi mano derecha mientras dormía!?)

Sintió algo como enojo dirigido hacia sí mismo.

(¡MIERDA!)

Kamijou se levantó estrepitosamente y les gritó a las tres chicas allí presentes.

-¿¡Alguna nueva información sobre el Dios Mágico!?

Las tres chicas negaron con la cabeza mientras lo miraban fijamente.

-Tch… Entonces tendré que actuar a ciegas…

Sin mediar más palabras el chico agarró su campera y salió corriendo hacia el frío clima navideño.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de 22:20 Hs**_

El chico corrió hacia el único lugar que pasó por su mente, el Distrito 4, por más que no supiera que hacer, ese era el lugar en que seguramente todo terminaría.

Así que corrió, tomó el camino que más rápido que lo llevaría a aquel lugar y agudizo todos sus sentidos, cualquier cosa, cualquier pista que le indicara el siguiente paso, pero no había nada, la calle estaba completamente desolada.

…

(¿No era eso raro?)

Normalmente hubiera habido gente paseando por aquí y allá, pero en ese momento la soledad cubría las calles.

Cuando noto la irregularidad Kamijou Touma se detuvo en el lugar y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, nada, no había rastro de personas por ninguna parte, la palabra "magia" apareció durante un instante en su cabeza.

¿Una barrera mágica había sido levantada...? Si alguien estaba usando magia… ¿¡Entonces se trataba de un Santo!?

Pero antes de que esa idea creciera más, llegó a sus oídos el sonido de unos pasos desde detrás.

Touma se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a quien estuviera ahí, pero una expresión de confusión apareció en su cara cuando vio al responsable de los pasos.

(¿¡Aogami?)

-¡Ohh! Kamijou-chan, justo a tiempo, apareciste justo para darme una mano…

Si él estaba ahí… ¿Entonces no estaban dentro de una barrera mágica? ¿Era casualidad que no hubiera nadie por ninguna parte? Bueno, eso era un alivio, todavía no tendría que enfrentar al enemigo, pero…

¿Aogami Pierce quería que lo ayudara? Con esa despreocupación incluso en esta situación, acaso no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, aun si no sabía lo del Dios Mágico, la noticia de la muerte de Misaka había llegado a todas las partes de la ciudad, como era posible que le hablara tan casualmente, Aogami sabía que ellos dos eran cercanos. La furia creció dentro de Kamijou, como era posible que todo se apilara sobre sus hombros ¿Era él el único que cargaría con todo?

Los ojos llenos de furia posaron su ira sobre su amigo que no había hecho nada más que cruzar con él unas pocas palabras, quiso golpearlo, cargo su mano derecha inconscientemente, y antes de que pudiera recobrar la cordura su puño ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el chico de pelo azul.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó, en un movimiento rápido Aogami lo tomo y lo arrojó contra la pared restringiendo sus movimientos con una llave sobre su brazo, el impacto hizo a Kamijou recapacitar sobre sus acciones... ¿Iba a golpear a su amigo por nada? Al ver el cambio en su expresión Aogami aflojo su agarre.

-¿Ya has vuelto en ti Kamijou?

Kamijou asintió con la cabeza y se disculpó.

-Perdón por eso, pasaron muchas cosas hoy, creo que me han superado…

-Si vas así de descontrolado va a ser contraproducente, deberías tomarte unos minutos para calmar tu cabeza o terminara peor que si no hubieras hecho nada…

Touma escuchó las palabras de su amigo y se dejó caer contra la pared, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y miro el cielo nocturno.

-Igual, no puedo ayudarte ahora, tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme… y me queda poco tiempo…

-Bueno, no necesito que "hagas" nada, solo un simple intercambio de ropa.

Touma miró intrigado a su amigo.

-Estoy en camino a una reunión importante, si sabes a lo que me refiero, y arruine mi saco mientras hacía unas tareas de jardinería, no quisiera presentarme así, y ya que somos del mismo talle pensé que podríamos cambiar, porque si tengo que volver todo el camino hasta mi casa se me va a hacer tarde, ¿Me harías ese favor?

-¿Acaso convenciste a alguna chica de primaria para que te dejara entrar en su departamento?

-Je…

(Vamos a pasar esto por alto por favor)

Kamijou comenzó a quitarse la campera mientras esperaba que Aogami negara los planes que tenia, pero lo que dijo sorprendió a Kamijou.

-Kami-chan, ¿No has caído antes en un engaño similar?

-¿A... a qué te refieres?

-Tsuchimikado Maika, fue exactamente igual ¿Verdad? Bueno aunque es cierto que esta vez las imágenes fueron más explícitas, pero en esta ciudad no puedes sacar conclusiones con solo cinco minutos de video, le falta contexto a todo eso…

Touma agarró por el cuello de la remera al chico que tenía delante, y en un grito que mezclaba ira, tristeza y esperanza preguntó mientras sentía que su garganta se cerraba.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿Qué sabes de Mikoto? Ella… su cuerpo estaba destruido ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir?

-¿Cuántas veces tu cuerpo ha sido destruido Kami-chan? ¿No has muerto más veces de las que puedes recordar? ¿Cómo puedes tú entre todos pensar que dañar el cuerpo puede matar a alguien definitivamente?

La visión de Touma se quebró por un segundo y pudo sentir su corazón en la garganta, ¿Acaso Aogami se estaba refiriendo a su tiempo con Othinus? Pero cómo podría saber el…

-¿Como sabes eso…?

-No es muy complicado para mí, lo sabrías si recordaras algo antes de julio ¿Pero ese no es el caso verdad?

(Así que también sabes sobre eso)

Touma soltó la camisa de Pierce mientras se seguía preguntando quién era la persona delante de él, pero la voz del chico lo volvió a la realidad.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora verdad? Te recomiendo que te apures, te quedan muchas sorpresas esta noche, no todo saldrá como quieres pero va a ser un desenlace interesante de ver de cualquier manera…

El chico de pelo negro recordó el verdadero problema de esa noche y su cabeza volvió a centrarse en el Dios Mágico.

-Si… es verdad, pero quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas la próxima vez que nos veamos…

-Je je No te preocupes por eso Kami-chan, concéntrate en lo que tienes delante, ¡Así que haz lo mejor que puedas!...

Luego de escuchar las últimas palabras de Aogami Kamijou se dio vuelta para agradecerle por calmarlo, pero al girar no pudo ver al chico por ningún lado, sin preocuparse más por eso comenzó a correr y prometió para sí mismo que mañana mismo interrogaría a aquel misterioso sujeto.

La figura de Kamijou Touma se alejó del lugar mientras era observado por Aogami Pierce que caminó hasta el medio de la calle y hablo en voz alta mirando al cielo.

-Bueno, con esto todo está encaminado en mi ruta, ya no se necesitará de nuestra intervención, pueden descansar… ¿Se divirtieron?

-Bueno... fue más rebuscado de los planes que solemos hacer, ¿Eran necesarias todas esas preparaciones?

Cinco o seis personas aparecieron mientras una de ellas respondía a Aogami que estaba en el centro.

-Mm, me pregunto… bueno si todo cierra al final no fue un trabajo mal hecho, además yo me divertí, no pasa muy seguido que tengo que hacer cosas directamente…

El chico siguió mirando el cielo mientras sus hombres se congregaban a su alrededor.

-Y ahora es tiempo de disfrutar el espectáculo que "esas chicas" van a dar…

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 22:40Hs**_

Un único coche transitaba la poco iluminada calle, el conductor estaba agradecido que fuera así, porque gracias a que él era el único en el camino podía tomar velocidad sin tener que esquivar a otros, y era de suma importancia moverse rápido en esta noche, la hora en el estéreo daba las 22:41, y siendo el límite de tiempo medianoche, quedaba algo más de una hora para acabar con el caos que era Ciudad Academia.

Hamazura desaceleró solo lo suficiente para tomar la curva que estaba delante de él, el auto derrapó unos metros y volvió al centro del camino mientras el chico volvía a cambiar la marcha, a su lado, en el asiento de conductor estaba la chica miembro de ITEM Kinuhata Saihai.

Luego de esperar por bastante tiempo en el bar del Segundo por noticias de Kamijou Touma que nunca llegaron habían decidido salir ellos dos solos al lugar que estaba marcado en el mapa.

(¿Pero qué voy a hacer cuando lleguemos ahí? Ninguno de nosotros dos puede encargarse de uno de esos Santos, mucho menos de los dos que están ahí…)

Esa preocupación era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Hamazura, el miedo de enfrentarse a algo como esos monstruos le causó que una gota de sudor frío corriera por su espalda... si un Nivel 5 tendría problemas enfrentándose, que podía hacer el…

(¿Al menos podré defenderme con esto puesto…?)

Mientras todo esto corría por la cabeza de Hamazura, algo entró dentro de su campo de visión, la figura de un chico corriendo, o más bien, la figura de "ese" chico corriendo, Hamazura freno el auto de golpe y le gritó al otro.

-¡Ey! Tu… ¿Touma? ¿Qué paso? Kakine no podía contactarte, sube al auto, tenemos una pista de a donde ir…

El chico corriendo se dio la vuelta confundido sin dejar de correr, hasta que por fin noto quien le estaba gritando.

-Oh ¡Hamazamamura! ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Encontraron algo?

-Sí, vamos, te diré en el camino… espera ¿Como me llamaste?

Touma entró en la parte trasera del auto y Hamazura aceleró nuevamente sin perder un instante, con la primer mirada dentro del coche el chico de pelo negro no pudo evitar notar la chica que se encontraba en el asiento de acompañantes y sintió la obligación de interrogar a su compañero.

-Hazamura ¿Quien esta niña? ¿No crees que no deberías traer a cualquiera que te encuentres por ahí? Podría terminar lastimada…

-Es Hamazura ¿¡Sí!? Haz un esfuerzo en recor…

Se detuvo a mitad de la oración. Con algo parecido a un sexto sentido pudo sentir como una mirada asesina se clavaba en el, aparto un segundo la vista del camino y pudo ver como Kinuhata lo observaba fijamente, era seguro que no le había gustado los comentarios del chico nuevo sobre ella y ansiaba golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

-Kgh… ¡Espera Kinuhata!

Hamazura trato de calmarla sin mucho éxito, y se dirigió al chico en la parte trasera.

-No debes preocuparte por ella, si se trata de poder y habilidad es mucho más fuerte que tú o yo, es un miembro muy confiable de mi equipo… y Kinuhata, él es el chico del que hablábamos, quien pidió nuestra ayuda…

-¿Estás diciendo que este chico es quien nos súper-contrato? No parece tener nada de dinero, ¿Cómo va a súper-pagarnos?

-Ya te dije que no estamos cobrando…

-¿Como que no? Yo no voy a hacer ningún trabajo sin una súper-recompensa

-Hum… no lo veas como un trabajo, es… ¿Salvar al mundo?

Kinuhata miró con desdén a Touma a través del espejo lateral del auto.

-En el pasado hubiéramos cobrado súper-extra por eso, bueno… supongo que esta es la nueva cara de ITEM, ahora somos súper-buenos, es tu culpa que el grupo haya cambiado tanto Hamazura…

-Hmm… ¿Lo ves así?

-¿Qué clase de trabajos realizaban?

Touma interrumpió desde detrás.

-Bueno, ninguno del que podamos súper-enorgullecernos ahora que somos súper-buenos, ¿No es así Hamazura?

-Bueno, no es como que hayamos dejado de hacer esas cosas, digo, estamos en un auto robado…

-¿¡Robado!?

Hamazura trato de reprimir una risa nerviosa.

-La situación lo requiere...

La conversación siguió con Hamazura explicándole a Touma la pista que había hallado gracias a su compañera, y con como ya había arreglado con Kakine para ir a investigar allí con Kinuhata mientras el segundo monitoreaba todo y observaba la situación general.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que todo se había callado nuevamente y estaban viajando en silencio, ahora Hamazura estaba un poco más tranquilo, no sabía muy bien qué era, pero ya había sido testigo del poder que se encontraba en la mano de ese chico, lo que le trajo una renovada seguridad, y una nueva idea apareció en su cabeza.

(Detén el auto)

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero se vio en la necesidad de frenar y no podía lograr formar casi ningún otro pensamiento.

-¿Eh…?

-Ey ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque te detuviste?

Pero Hamazura no logró explicar la razón, Touma le incito a arrancar de nuevo pero Hamazura no podía comprender el concepto de "arrancar" por lo que se quedó mirándolo sin entender la situación, y entonces, la puerta trasera del auto se abrió repentinamente, y entró una chica que Kamijou nunca antes había visto.

-Eh… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Oh! Touma ¿Que estás haciendo aquí…?

Touma busco ayuda en sus acompañantes, pero todos estaban igual de confundidos. Hasta que Kinuhata por fin dijo algo.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo bruja?

-¡Oh! ¡Qué grandiosa coincidencia! Si Touma está aquí significa que vamos todos para el mismo lado, vamos vamos ¡Queda poco tiempo!

El chico confundido trato de responder algo, pero tardo un poco hasta acomodar lo que tenía que decir.

-Ah… ¿Ah?

Pero nada salió…

La chica sonrió un poco.

-Hmm, supongo que es la primera vez que no encontramos…

-Eh ¡Ah! Si… parece que ya sabes mi nombre… ¿Ya habías escuchado de mí?

La chica sacudió su cabeza un poco.

-Hmm… Si… Algo asi…

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 22:50 Hs**_

Hamazura arrancó nuevamente el motor del auto y avanzó por el camino que conducía al distrito cuatro, la nueva pasajera había puesto nervioso a los dos miembros de ITEM que la habían reconocido a primera vista, ambos debían moverse con cuidado para no hacerla enojar, porque si se tuvieran que enfrentar a ella…

-Pueden estar tranquilos por ahora, hasta que termine este conflicto todos estamos del mismo lado, así que no compliquen las cosas y concéntrense.

Lo que parecían unas simples palabras tenían un significado que pasó desapercibido para Kamijou Touma.

Pero lo que implicaba esa frase fue obvio para Kinuhata y Hamazura.

(Mierda… ¡Está leyendo nuestros pensamientos!)

Kinuhata se dio vuelta mostrando ira por toda su cara, pero se quedo congelada frente a la mirada inexpresiva de la chica rubia, tuvo que apretar los dientes para calmar su rabia y volvió a su lugar sin decir nada.

Touma no podía entender las acciones de sus acompañantes, mucho menos entendía qué hacía esa chica ahí, así que cuando vio la oportunidad levantó la voz para preguntar qué estaba pasando.

-Umm… Disculpa, ¿Podrías decirme qué haces aquí?

-Sobre eso… escuche que hay gente invadiendo la ciudad… y como nivel 5 es casi mi obligación protegerla, ¿No crees?

-¿También eres una nivel 5?

Kamijou verdaderamente se alegró de que alguien como ella lo acompañara en esta batalla, y mirándola nuevamente pudo notar que llevaba el uniforme de la Escuela Tokiwadai, lo que lo llevó a pensar en otra cierta chica, y a hacer un comentario inconsciente.

-Oh, eres de Tokiwadai…

Misaki se estremeció al saber que sería lo próximo que diría el muchacho, ya lo había escuchado muchas veces y siempre dolía igual.

" _¿Eres amiga de biribiri?"_

Pero esta vez fueron otras las palabras…

La voz del chico se manchó con un tinte sombrío.

\- … te enteraste lo de a Misaka?

-¿Eh…?

La chica rubia saltó por la sorpresa de escuchar eso. Touma noto que no estaba al tanto de los últimos sucesos y desvió la mirada para no enfrentarla y hablo en un tono aún más bajo. Aun con las palabras de Aogami, no se podía negar que "algo" había pasado por más inimaginable que pudiera ser, Kamijou necesita hablarlo con alguien y creyó que una compañera de Misaka podía ser una buena elección.

-Parece… parece ser que falleció por un problema con su habilidad.

Misaki quedo en blanco ante esas palabras.

(¿Qué?)

Algo parecido a corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna.

(¿QUE? ¿COMO?)

Durante unos segundos su mente vacilo... ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía que averiguar, aún si tenía que romper su promesa otra vez, tenía que mirar dentro de la cabeza del chico, aunque solo fuera un poco…

Apuntó su control hacia él, y luego de presionar uno de los botones de acción un gran torrente de imágenes entro en su cabeza, y vio lo que había visto el chico, el programa televisivo, el video donde la mostraban siendo electrocutada por cientos de rayos y finalmente el video luego del incidente donde aparecía una de las sisters al lado del cuerpo.

Imágenes que impactaron fuertemente en ella, no había palabras que pudiera decir ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Estaba conectado a los invasores de la ciudad? ¿O era un nuevo experimento en el que se aprovechaban de los clones de la tercera?

Luego del impacto inicial Misaki analizó los recuerdos detalladamente en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando... la chica que había muerto no llevaba las gafas características de las sister pero eso no descartaba que fuera una de ellas, aun así, era verdad que Misaka Mikoto había desaparecido todo el día.

Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

-… Las Sisters no hablan así…

Ese comentario que dejó escapar llamó la atención de Touma, que repaso las imágenes y se percató de que tenía razón…

"….lo que está hecho no se puede deshacer, vamos a aprovecharlo…"

Esa era la frase que se había escuchado decir a la persona al lado de Misaka, pero si hubiera sido una Sister ¿No hubiera agregado una frase extra luego de terminar la oración?

El súbito descubrimiento hizo que Kamijou se replanteará los hechos, pero ahora era todo un poco más confuso.

(¿Eso significa que Misaka está involucrada en la muerte de una de las sisters?)

Mientras Kamijou abría las puertas a esa posibilidad, Hamazura dio un anuncio que hizo que todos pusieran su cabeza nuevamente en el objetivo actual.

-Eh… chicos, estamos entrando al Distrito cuatro, vamos a tardar unos cinco minutos para llegar al lugar que dijimos, estén preparados.

El reloj del auto marcaba las 22:49.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:00Hs**_

El paisaje cambió repentinamente y frente a ellos se abrió un gran terreno sin construcciones, al frente, derecha e izquierda era todo tierra sembrada con diversos cultivos que, aunque parecían iguales a los que se consumen diariamente, no tenían las mismas características que ningún otro en el mundo, desde inmunidad a cualquier infección hasta granos que no se arruinarían en miles de años sin siquiera cuidarlos, las plantaciones de este lugar tenían ingeniería genética en ellas que no había sido desarrollada en ningún otro lugar, como cualquier otra tecnología de Ciudad Academia.

Y el grupo de Touma se abrió paso por los caminos de tierra de aquel lugar, se adentraron unos doscientos metros en el distrito cuatro, pero antes de llegar a donde iban Touma le hizo detener a Hamazura.

-Hasta aquí está bien, si vamos en auto hasta el final vamos a ser descubiertos fácilmente, continuemos caminando…

Todos accedieron a la propuesta se bajaron del auto y cautelosamente comenzaron a moverse hacia el cobertizo que buscaban.

Y en el momento de mayor silencio, una voz irrumpió alertando del peligro.

-¡Los Santos saben que entraron al distrito cuatro! ¡Ya no se están reteniendo, cinco de ellos se dirigen hacia su ubicación!

Todos miraron al lugar de donde provino la voz, los ojos de ellos se dirigieron al último de la fila, Hamazura, que estaba tan sorprendido como ellos, porque de su brazalete había salido la voz del segundo que anunciaba el inminente ataque.

Y un instante después.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:00**_

El sonido de miles de disparos resonó por toda ciudad academia, varios remolinos de metal se elevaron alrededor del distrito cuatro y fueron haciéndose cada vez más finos hasta que se pudieron distinguir cinco pilares que se elevaban varios metros en el cielo.

Y junto con ellos…

Cinco dragones eléctricos que aparecieron serpenteando alrededor de los pilares creaban una imagen imponente y abrumadora en los ojos de quien los viera.

 _ **\- Entre líneas III -**_

 **Ficha personal del estudiante N° 1.231.653**

Aihana Etsu

Habilidad

Wave Master

El chico obtuvo inicialmente la habilidad para manipular las ondas del ambiente, en un principio se había pensado que solo podía detectar las vibraciones del aire, como suele suceder con otros estudiantes invidentes para compensar su discapacidad, pero el chico ha demostrado capacidades superiores a todos los otros sujetos examinados, a continuación se detallaran las habilidades vistas hasta ahora.

-Primera Etapa

Luego de someterlo por primera vez al programa de desarrollo de habilidades fue rotulado como Nivel 2 asumiendo que su habilidad entraba dentro del rango de _Perceptores Extrasensoriales,_ pero a través de los controles regulares se observó que no solo su precisión había aumentado sino que el área que podía cubrir era mucho mayor, sobrepasando por casi seis veces al anterior récord registrado, a partir de este momento se le empezó a prestar más atención a su evolución clasificándolo como un nivel cuatro.

-Segunda Etapa

Tras su recalificación a nivel cuatro y el posterior seguimiento notamos que la habilidad crecía desmesuradamente incluso sin recurrir a un programa personalizado, su poder evoluciono hasta poder manipular las ondas de luz y sonido siendo capaz de crear ilusiones que ni siquiera poderes psíquicos podían bloquear.

En este punto el Director General de la Junta Directiva decidió nombrarlo como Nivel 5.

-Tercer Etapa y posterior

En poco tiempo su poder creció hasta lograr poder leer las ondas del ambiente con tal eficacia que era capaz de ver los hechos del pasado y predecir el futuro, convirtiéndose en el estudiante más peligroso de ciudad academia.

Se ha intentado detener el crecimiento exponencial con varios métodos pero hasta ahora nada ha servido, su poder crece día a día y han pasado varios años desde la última vez que paso por un estudio de habilidad haciendo que se desconozca su poder actual, por lo que no es posible desarrollar un protocolo para suprimir una revuelta de este estudiante, se recomienda prudencia.

-Dirección de control de estudiantes peligrosos


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: La verdad que cae sobre nosotros. The_Raise_Of_God**

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 16:15**_

 _-Acerca de estos Santos... ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? dice Misaka Misaka mientras desafía a Accelerator._

 _-Eh... ¿Que clase de apuesta?_

 _-Es simple, Accelerator contra la Red Misaka quien derrote más santos gana, y por las dudas, voy a poner la condición de que no puedes matar a nadie, dice Misaka Misaka mientras explica las reglas._

 _-¿Estás hablando enserio?_

 _-Totalmente, dice Misaka Misaka confiada de su victoria._

 _-Mmm... ¿Y qué es lo que quieres si un milagro sucede y logras derrotarme?_

 _-¡Un Viaje! dice Misaka Misaka emocionada._

 _-¿Que? ¿Por qué algo como eso?_

 _-La última vez que salimos de Ciudad Academia yo estuve todo el tiempo inconsciente y no pude disfrutar del paseo, si gano quiero que me lleves al lugar que elija, dice Misaka Misaka mientras se pone triste por los recuerdos._

 _-¿Y si gano yo?_

 _-Entonces puedes elegir a dónde iremos, dice Misaka Misaka tratando que Accelerator no note el engaño en el que está por caer._

 _-¿¡Así que gane quien gane vas a conseguir tu viaje!? ¿De verdad creíste que caería en algo como eso?_

 _-¡NO! ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Pero igualmente vas a aceptar verdad? ¿Verdad? Dice Misaka Misaka mientras presiona a Accelerator._

 _-Je... Está bien... acepto tu desafío... de todas maneras voy a ganar..._

 _-¿¡SII!? ¡BIEN! dice Misaka Misaka mientras imagina los infinitos destinos turísticos a los que pueden ir._

 _-Y cuando gane... vamos a ir a un divertido viaje al supermercado..._

 _-¿Eh...? Dice Misaka Misaka mientras ve su plan destruyéndose en pedazos._

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 19:50 Hs**_

El chico de pelo blanco alcanzó con su mano el cuerpo de la Santa.

En el momento que las yemas de los dedos de Accelerator tocaron la piel de Brunhilde ella quedo a su merced.

-¡Trata de recuperarte de esto perra psicópata!

Los cálculos en la cabeza del chico ordenaron que los huesos de brazos y piernas de la Valquiria se desencajaran unos de otros, privándola de todos sus movimientos.

Brunhilde ganaba poder al recibir daño y podía regenerar cualquier herida, pero un dislocamiento no era algo que el cuerpo pueda curar por sí solo, era necesario que manualmente volviera a acomodar las articulaciones para volverlas a su estado normal, pero al perder toda la movilidad de sus miembros a ella le era imposible hacerlo por sí misma.

La Santa-Valquiria Brunhilde había caído.

Los dedos de Accelerator se separaron de la chica que se derrumbó sobre el suelo como un muñeco de trapo, el chico albino volvió a mirar las heridas de su brazo izquierdo, los cortes eran más de los que podía contar y los más profundos habían alcanzado el hueso, hasta ahora podía mantenerse estable al controlar su propia sangre y evitar desangrarse, pero si su poder se apagaba la sangre saldría expulsada de su cuerpo a una velocidad tal que tardaría solo segundos en vaciarse matandolo.

Volvió a revisar el estado de la otra Santa que podía rastrear, unos minutos antes había redireccionado el ataque de Brunhilde y logró enviarlo hacia donde se encontraban Silvia peleando con Mugino dándole de lleno a la Santa del uniforme de sirvienta y participando en su derrota.

Tick! Tick!

La alarma de su batería sonó indicando que quedaban alrededor de diez minutos de carga, recordó que había perdido el brazalete de Dark Matter y no podía hacer que el segundo se encargará de las heridas de su brazo, por lo que tenía que volver con el doctor para que lo curara antes de que su poder desapareciera...

Y antes de poder hacer nada...

 _Crack!_

Sin darle un segundo de respiro el suelo se rompió debajo de sus pies.

Y hubo un color.

Verde.

El verde de un bosque.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 20:05Hs**_

Desde debajo del pavimento aparecieron cientos de plantas, enredaderas, árboles y arbustos, todo alrededor de Accelerator se transformó en un pequeño bosque, el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado por el temblor que el crecimiento de las plantas causó.

Dos lianas cayeron de los árboles que ahora se elevaban por encima de la cabeza del chico y trataron de tomarlo por el cuello, pero el reflejo automático se activó haciendo que las lianas se partieran en pedazos cuando intentaron apretar.

Aun si su poder había funcionado Accelerator estaba desconcertado, el repentino cambio de escenario lo había sorprendido y todavía no se recuperaba del todo.

-Umm ¿Que paso Evan?

-No se... ¿Usó su poder para romperlas?

-¿Cómo va a ser eso si sigue confundido? Mira, ¡no sabe ni donde esta!

Accelerator miro hacia el origen de las voces, y en ese lugar dos niños de aproximadamente doce años estaban parados sobre la rama de uno de los árboles. Y sin el más mínimo rastro de maldad la niña habló entusiastamente.

-¡Oiga señor! ¿Podría decirnos cómo hizo para romper eso?

-¿¡EH...!?

-Las ramas, las ramas ¿Cómo hizo para romperlas así de fácil?

Por la forma tan inocente en que hablaban Accelerator no podía creer que ellos fueran los que habían causado todo ese alboroto, pero las cosas que decían indican lo contrario.

-Ustedes mocosos ¿Son santos verdad?

-¡SI! Somos los más chiquitos de todos, por favor tratemos bien, mi nombre es Marie Grey...

-Yo soy Evan Grey... gusto en conocerlo... señor... eh... ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Están hablando en serio?

Los dos chicos asintieron en coordinación, el chico de pelo blanco se les quedó mirando un segundo antes de responder, totalmente desconcertado por los dos Santos frente a él.

-Mi nombre no es importante ¿Pueden explicarme porque hicieron todo esto?

-Bueno... parecía que usted estaba...

-¡Noooooooo! ¡No es justo!

El niño había empezado a hablar, pero la niña saltó gritando a interrumpirlo.

-Nosotros ya nos presentamos, ahora te toca a ti presentarte, si no la haces no te diremos nada, Evan no le digas nada hasta que nos diga su nombre...

-Uhh... bueno Marie...

El número uno de Ciudad Academia no podía aceptar la situación actual ¿En serio esos dos niños eran enemigos con esa actitud? Por más que fueran Santos ¿No estaban siendo demasiado caprichosos en frente del enemigo? El chico pensó por un momento que era alguna clase de broma, pero las cosas se habían quedado estancadas por unos minutos así que rendido respondió la pregunta de los chicos.

-Está bien... Accelerator, la gente me conoce cómo Accelerator, pueden llamarme así... ahora ustedes, ¿Que planean?

-Accelerator... Ummmm... ¿Te parece un nombre real Evan?

-No se... ¿Tal vez es un apodo? ¿Señor cómo es su nombre real?

-¡Basta! ¡Respondan!

-Ugh bueno... señor Accelerator... lo atacamos porque pensamos que estaba intentando impedir el nacimiento del bebé ¿Está intentado eso?

-Obviamente...

-¡Ves! Te lo dije Evan ¡Yo tenía razón! Y en ese caso...

La mano de la niña se movió y alguna especie de enredaderas con púas se abalanzaron hacia Accelerator desde varios ángulos y empezaron a envolverse en su cuerpo, pero como antes, todas se partieron en pedazos cuando trataron de apretar.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Otra vez! ¿Evan que les está pasando a tus plantas?

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Es su poder, no es que pase algo malo con mi magia!

-¡AGH! ¡SEÑOR! ¿Podría decirnos cuál es su poder?

Accelerator no podía tomar en serio a esos chicos.

-Niña, ¿Te das cuenta que le estas preguntando a un enemigo sobre cómo derrotarlo?

-Ohh, está bien, un intercambio entonces, yo te digo cómo funciona nuestra magia y usted nos dice cómo funciona su poder...

-No me interesa...

-Bueno es así, mi primo puede crear cualquier tipo de planta o vegetal y manejar su crecimiento, en contraparte, yo puedo controlar cualquier creación de mi primo. Al especializarnos cada uno en una tarea nos convertimos en el dúo más fuerte entre los Santos... Bueno no... Pero todos siempre dicen que a nuestra edad nadie era tan fuerte como nosotros...

Nuevamente, Accelerator no podía creer que tuviera que eliminar a esos dos chicos... era algo que prefería no hacer, incluso no decirle cómo funcionaba su habilidad parecía una traición luego de que la niña explicara su magia.

-Bueno... no puedo contarles cómo funciona mi poder... pero les voy a decir que no me van a poder ganar, así que vuelvan a su casa, esta no es una guerra que tengan que pelear...

-¡Ahhhh! ¡El señor nos engañó! Nosotros ya le contamos nuestro poder, es su turno, ¡Ese era el trato!

-¡Yo nunca accedí a ese trato! Además estoy siendo demasiado bondadoso permitiéndoles escapar, vamos, dejen todo como estaba y vuel...

Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick!

Accelerator no termino la oración, en cambio una palabra llena de miedo salió de sus labios.

-Noo...

La alarma de su batería sonó, indicando que restaba un minuto de energía... lo que para él, herido como estaba, significaba un minuto de vida.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡MIERDA!

-Señor... no diga malas palabras...

-¡Callense!

-Ugh... que maleducado... los señores como usted tienen que aprender todavía, una vez más Evan, quiero que pongas todo para que las siguientes ramas sean más duras que las de antes...

Una vez dicho eso varias enredaderas cubiertas de púas volaron hacia Accelerator, que casi sin pensarlo tomó una con sus manos apretándola fuertemente, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no era por dolor... era por miedo, miedo a la muerte...

Nunca antes había tenido miedo a morir... ¿Por qué ahora...?

La imagen de una niña en una cama de hospital pasó por su mente, pero ahora no importaba, la batería se estaba agotando, menos de sesenta segundos...

-¡SII! ¡Te dije que esta vez iba a poder atraparlo!

Cómo la niña había dicho, todo el cuerpo de Accelerator estaba envuelto en las enredaderas que cortaban su piel con las pues que las recubrían, el reflejo se había desactivado, su estado mental no podía seguirle el paso a su poder, el miedo, el miedo a morir...

-Lo siento, no hay tiempo para juegos...

-¿Eh?

Las palabras del chico fueron seguidas por una oleada de enredaderas que atacaron a los dos Santos, Accelerator había tomado tomado el control de las plantas y las uso para atravesar a los dos niños a la altura del estómago.

-¡Kg...!

-¡Kgh...!

Los dos Santos cayeron de la rama y quedaron tendidos en el suelo, incluso en ese momento de total desesperación Accelerator había hecho todo lo posible para evitar matarlos...

Y ahora... ¿Cómo podría llegar al hospital...?

Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick!

La batería murió.

Y hubo dos colores.

Verde

El verde del bosque.

Y Rojo.

El rojo de la sangre de Accelerator.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:10**_

-¿Alguno desea algo más señores?

-No, por ahora estamos bien... ¿O tu querías otra cosa?

-Yo tampoco quiero nada... muchas gracias por todo.

Dos personas se encontraban sentados en la mesa de un bar con una ventana rota, mientras el mesero recogía los restos de su comida ellos hablaban sobre trivialidades, uno era Kakine Teitoku (el de Fremea) que trataba alegremente a su compañero.

-Tengo una duda... este lugar es muy difícil de ubicar ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

El otro hombre en la mesa era...

-La chica con la que peleaste en la tarde pertenece junto conmigo a la iglesia Anglicana... estuve siguiéndola para observarla, vi su pelea también, debo admitir que es sorprendente que pudieras manejarla solo...

-Me estás dando mucho crédito, si puedo decirlo sin crear problemas, ella misma se dejó vencer... lo mismo que hiciste tu.

-Hablando de eso... no eran necesarias las cadenas, ya no soy un Santo, que yo esté aquí es cien por ciento una cuestión de formalidad... ni siquiera puedo escuchar el mensaje de ese niño.

...Aqua de la retaguardia.

El ex-santo también conocido como William Orwell tenía una mirada melancólica mientras jugaba con las esposas de Dark Matter que lo ataban a la mesa (Que también estaba hecha de Dark Matter)

-Pareces algo triste ¿Acaso quisieras estar siendo controlado por ese chico?

-No es eso... desde que deje de ser un Santo siento que hay algo que le falta a mi cuerpo, ¿Crees en el alma? A veces pienso que la perdí y solo soy un cascarón... ¿Crees que alguien podría vivir sin alma?

-... soy una entidad creada hace menos de dos meses por el ego paralelo de un sociópata cuyo poder consistía en materializar cualquier cosa que imaginara, que terminó creando una versión alterna de sí mismo que lo superó y suprimió su existencia, si el alma existe no creo que yo tenga algo como eso...

-... ... ... ohh...

-Si vamos a la definición literal, yo soy un verdadero cascarón... pero eso no me impide tener sentimientos y pensar en ayudar a los otros, cada uno de los seres que ves en este lugar son iguales a mí, cascarones creados de la nada, sin lo que tu llamas alma, y aun así arriesgarían su corta vida para salvar a las personas de esta ciudad ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tener o no tener alma, siempre que hagas lo correcto...?

Aqua sonrió por un segundo... y le hablo al chico blanco.

-¿Y qué es lo correcto?

 _-Lo que tu creas correcto ¿No te parece?_

Las dos personas sentadas en la mesa se sorprendieron al escuchar una tercera voz fantasmal, y luego de romper el silencio en el que había estado desde que llego, la tercera persona se volvió visible para que los otros dos pudieran verlo sentado a un lado de ellos en la mesa.

 _-_ _Hola… No…_ ¿Hola? Si, así está mejor…

Con el segundo saludo la voz tomo un tono normal que ya no parecía un sonido de ultratumba.

-Jeje… parecen asustados ¿Es por mi culpa?

-¿Tú fuiste la persona con quien hable en el ascensor verdad?

Kakine le hablo al chico que acaba de aparecer.

-¡Sí! ¡Cierto! Gracias por no decirle nada de eso a Hamazura, hubieras creado algunos problemas innecesarios…

-¿Puedes decirme ahora porque lo atrapaste en el ascensor durante dos horas?

-Mmmm si… algo que no tenía que ver estaba pasando en su departamento y las cosas hubieran tomado otro camino si encontraba a esa chica usando su poder para armar el mapa… pero todo está bien ahora.

Luego de escucharlos hablar Aqua interrumpió un poco intrigado.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?

Y el chico que recién había aparecido le tendió la mano y le respondió con una sonrisa.

 _ **-**_ _ **24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:00 Hs**_

Accelerator recuperó la conciencia poco a poco, estaba acostado boca arriba sobre la suave hierba y a su alrededor se podía escuchar las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con el viento, el cuerpo le pesaba y estuvo a punto de desmayarse otra vez por el cansancio, pero lucho contra eso y logró mantenerse despierto.

¿Qué había pasado?

(Ah cierto…)

Los múltiples cortes por todo su cuerpo... cuando la batería de su collar se agotó perdió el control de la circulación de su sangre y esta salió regando todo a su alrededor ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido ya?

 _¿Cómo es que seguía vivo?_

Examinó con sus manos el resto de su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar los cortes... pero algo le sorprendió, abrió los ojos violentamente y miró los lugares que debían estar llenos de heridas.

¿No había nada?

¿Había sido una ilusión?

No, las manchas de sangre esparcidas por todo el lugar significaban que sus heridas habían sido reales...

¿Como algo así había sanado tan rápido?

-¡Sí! ¡Ya despertaste! Dijo Misaka Misaka mientras se cuelga del cuello del malherido Acceleretor.

Acceleretor de repente sintió un peso extra sobre su espalda, y por la extraña manera de hablar supo de quien se trataba.

-Oye mocosa, si sabes que estoy herido porque te cuelgas así de mí... no... ¿Por qué simplemente piensas que puedes colgarte de mí?

-¿Uh? ¿Pero ya no estás herido verdad? Dijo Misaka Misaka mientras trata de hacer que Acceleretor se dé cuenta de lo que paso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Last Order soltó el cuello de Acceleretor y se puso frente a él, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara juntó sus manos frente a ella y de repente el interior se ilumino.

-Misaka ha aprendido una nueva habilidad con la que pudo curarte…

Abrió las manos lentamente y docenas de mariposas azules salieron revoloteando en todas las direcciones.

-… Magia, dijo Misaka Misaka.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, 23:00Hs**_

El sonido de miles de disparos cubrió la noche de Ciudad Academia

 _ **-23 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:00Hs**_

-¿QUE? ¡Idiota! ¡Nosotros no podemos usar Magia! ¡Puedes morir! ¡DETENTE YA!

-Je Je ¿Crees que no se eso? Pero "yo" no soy realmente quien está usando magia, así que realmente no estoy corriendo peligro alguno, dijo Misaka Misaka orgullosa de ella misma.

-¿Eh?

Acceleretor no sabía que pensar de toda esta situación y las palabras de la niña no habían hecho más que confundirlo.

-Ella… Dijo Misaka Misaka apuntando hacia la chica detrás de Acceleretor.

El chico volteo velozmente y la figura que vio lo tomo por sorpresa.

(¿Worst? No…)

La chica tenia la misma edad aparente que Misaka Worst, pero las diferencias eran obvias si uno prestaba atención, primero que nada la chica tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y llevaba puesto un atuendo que estaba seguro Worst nunca usaría: un disfraz de maga oscura que le quedaba inexplicablemente bien para una chica como ella.

Pero si algo era realmente diferente.

La expresión de la Sister vestida de Maga no era para nada maligna como la de Worst, sino más bien…

¿Estaba sonrojada?

Acceleretor miro extrañado a la chica, que al sentir su mirada se tapo la cara con el sombrero que llevaba puesto.

-Ehh… Last Order… ¿Quien es ella?

-Ella es la nueva torre de control Mágico de la red Misaka ¿No te parece adorable? dijo Misaka Misaka mientras exhibe a su nueva hermana.

Last Order sonrió.

-Y es gracias a ella que ahora podemos hacer algo como esto, dijo Misaka Misaka mientras señala el cielo.

Acceleretor levanto la vista hacia donde la niña señalaba y al ver de lo que estaba hablando sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

De la misma forma que las mariposas azules, a través de los árboles que estaban por encima de él pudo ver en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad las figuras de dragones eléctricos dando un espectáculo increíble y sobrecogedor.

El chico volvió si mirada hacia Last Order.

-¿Cómo?

La niña sonrió.

Y los dragones cayeron a la tierra.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 1:30Hs**_

Volviendo un día atrás, luego de haber dejado a Touma y Misaki solos, Misaka Mikoto había seguido a una de las sisters hasta un edificio que por fuera parecía como cualquier otro, pero que en realidad era un laboratorio que meses atrás había estado llevando a cabo experimentos relacionados con los clones de la tercera.

La persona que ella había estado siguiendo era en realidad la voluntad de toda la red Misaka, que minutos antes le había pedido su ayuda y la había guiado hasta ese lugar sin decir una palabra en todo el camino.

La voluntad coloco un código en un panel de control que abrió la puerta blindada a su lado, permitiendo el paso hacia un cuarto que estaba apenas iluminado con un tono verde, la voluntad se adentro a ese lugar y le hizo señas a Mikoto para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Podrías explicarme a qué vinimos hasta acá? ¿Qué clase de ayuda quieres?

-Explicare todo cuando estemos aquí dentro, es un lugar seguro /retroceso.

-Umm…

Algo de miedo circulaba el cuerpo de Mikoto por la inusual situación, pero estaba segura que podía confiar en la persona frente a ella, así que sin dudarlo pero con un poco de temor atravesó el umbral, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Las luces se encendieron un segundo después y cegaron a Mikoto hasta que pudo acostumbrar su vista a la fuerte luz, y cuando sus ojos se recuperaron quedó impactada por lo que ese cuarto contenía.

Nueve incubadoras, con nueve clones que aún estaban en animación suspendida.

Mikoto tartamudeo.

-¿O… Otra vez? ¿Que están buscando ahora esos científicos?

Pero la voluntad negó con la cabeza.

-Ellas son lo último que quedó de la red Worst, nunca fueron activadas porque fallaron en eliminar la torre de control Last Order /retroceso. Así que no te preocupes de que se sigan creando clones tuyos, hasta donde sé ellas son las últimas creadas /retroceso.

-¡Entonces que…!

-Esto /retroceso.

La voluntad tomo una especie de collar metálico en sus manos y se lo extendió a Mikoto para que lo viera de cerca, la chica lo tomó y leyó la inscripción que estaba escrita en el.

 _\- Five_Over Modelcase_"RADIO_NOISE" -_

Misaka miró extrañada a la chica delante de ella, y entonces la voluntad empezó a explicar.

-Ese es el nuevo camino que adoptó la investigación de la red Misaka /retroceso. Ese aparato permite que cualquier persona entre en conexión con la red /retroceso. La primera vez que detecte a un intruso en la red fue hace una alrededor de una semana, e inmediatamente noté que algo en mi había cambiado /retroceso. Como puedes deducir, yo soy la unión de las personalidades de todos los miembros de la red, y si alguien externo entra, eso significa que su personalidad se mezclaría con la mía y terminaría afectando a todas las sisters que también cambiarían junto conmigo ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir /escape?

-Creo que si, esto puede cambiarte por completo si es usado por muchas personas ¿Verdad?

-Exactamente /retroceso.

Misaka comprendía el problema, pero aun asi no entendia que es lo que intentaba la voluntad explicando todo eso.

-¿Pero qué es lo que esperas que haga?

-En cuanto a eso /retroceso.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante un instante.

-¿Te unirías a la red Misaka /escape?

Mikoto pensó que había escuchado mal, así que pregunto nuevamente para asegurarse.

-Espera… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que te unas a la red Misaka /retroceso.

Ahora que la chica estaba segura de lo que había escuchado comenzó a exaltarse un poco, tartamudeando trato de responder.

-Y y y… y que esperas ganar haciendo eso... no espera ¿Que tengo que hacer para unirme? ¿Tengo que ponerme este collar? ¿Lo tengo que tener puesto para siempre? Espera… ¿Qué?

-Déjame que te explique de a poco /retroceso. Primero: ¿Porque quiero que te unas /escape? El poder actual de la red es de Nivel 3, con eso no puedo oponerme a los extraños que quieran entrar a la red, pero si tu entras yo podría detectar a los intrusos mientras que tú con tu poder interrumpirías su conexión antes de que nos afecten /retroceso. Juntas seriamos el sistema de seguridad perfecto para la red, ningún ataques podría afectarnos, nos convertiríamos en el firewall perfecto /retroceso. Segundo, acerca de la forma en que te unirías a la red…

Aunque imperceptible, hubo un cambio en la manera de hablar de la voluntad.

-... debes morir /retroceso.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 2:00Hs**_

-¡AH…!

Misaka sintió que estaba cayendo por un segundo, mientras que la inexpresiva voluntad la sentenciaba a muerte sin darle la menor importancia.

-Umm… tal vez me exprese mal /retroceso. Me refería a que puede que tu cuerpo muera durante el proceso de unión /retroceso.

-Y eso en que cambia, voy a terminar muerta igual, ¿Cómo quieres que acepte algo como eso?

-Tal vez me exprese mal nuevamente /retroceso. Lo que sucedería es que tu cuerpo tal vez no soporte la carga de unirse a la red Misaka, pero tu mente seguiría viva dentro de la red, serias una entidad parecida a mí, es más, como tú tienes tu propio ego podrías mantenerte manifestada indefinidamente en cualquier Sister a diferencia de mi que estoy limitada a un poco tiempo antes de tener que descansar /retroceso.

-Sigues sin convencerme, no quiero perder mi cuerpo...

-Piénsalo durante un segundo, si aceptas no habrá un gran cambio en la manera en que vives tu vida diaria, o mejor dicho, tendrías miles de nuevas oportunidades, las Sisters están dispersas por todo el mundo, imagina viajar en un segundo al lugar que quieras ¿No sería perfecto para seguir a ese chico cuando va en alguna de sus aventuras /escape?

-Pero…

-Además de eso hay varios beneficios más para ti, en mi mente tengo recuerdos que ya no existen en este mundo... ¿No quieres saber lo que pasó entre Touma y Othinus /escape? Yo viví esa época y todo está grabado en mi mente /retroceso.

-No sé qué pensar, estas pidiendo que renuncie a mi cuerpo… esto es muy repentino…

-Se que te estoy presionando demasiado, pero piensa en qué estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes hacer por tus hermanas /retroceso. ¿Qué es un simple sacrificio como este para salvar a todas las chicas que te admiran como su hermana mayor /escape? Y además, nunca dije que definitivamente tu cuerpo moriría, es solo una de las muchas posibilidades /retroceso.

Mikoto miró a la chica frente a ella mientras pensaba seriamente sobre qué hacer, paseo sus ojos por las incubadoras que contenían a los inanimados clones, respiro profundo.

Y tomó una decisión.

-Bien… ¿Como haremos esto?

-Me alegra que decidieras aceptar, Onee-chan /retroceso.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 2:20 AM**_

Misaka Mikoto y la voluntad estaban ahora en el techo del edificio, las tenues luces de la ciudad apenas iluminaban el lugar, pero sin importarle nada de lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor el corazón de la chica latía a gran velocidad mientras que la voluntad parecía tener una conversación mental con las otras Sisters.

-Sí, sí, estamos por comenzar con el proceso, algunas de ustedes van a tener algunos problemas pero no se preocupen que todo terminara en unos minutos /retroceso. Después voy a tener que descansar bastante, así que confió en ustedes para que le expliquen "eso" a nuestra hermana luego de terminar esto /retroceso.

Los ojos de la voluntad dejaron de mirar al vacío y se enfocaron en Mikoto.

-¿Comenzamos /escape?

-Sí, terminemos con esto antes de que me de un infarto por favor…

-Bien, aquí vamos /retroceso.

La voluntad toco la cabeza de Misaka con su mano y electricidad empezó a salir para todas partes, Mikoto sintió que su cuerpo ardía y pudo observar en sus manos que la electricidad quemaba su piel desde dentro dejando un patrón idéntico al que quedaba en las personas luego de ser impactadas por relámpagos.

 _(Ahora ya estás dentro de la red, ¿Puedes entender estas palabras? Si puedes entonces todo está yendo bien, aguanta un poco más)_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Misaka no podía hacer más que gritar, todo su cuerpo quemaba, podía sentir como su piel iba desintegrándose, y de un momento a otro…

Nada.

Abrió los ojos.

Y pudo verse.

Enfrente de ella, estaba ella misma siendo alcanzada por miles de relámpagos.

Mikoto solo pudo mirar mientras su cuerpo era destruido frente a ella.

¿Era así de efímero su cuerpo? ¿No sentiría nada de dolor durante los últimos momentos?

Y los relámpagos se detuvieron, y el cuerpo cayó bocabajo irreconocible.

Mikoto, ahora en el cuerpo que ocupaba la voluntad momentos antes, se acercó al cuerpo para examinarlo.

-Muerta… bueno, lo que está hecho no se puede deshacer, vamos a aprovecharlo…

Entonces escuchó algo a su espalda, y se dio vuelta rápidamente, había un niño allí, pero apenas lo vio desapareció en la nada.

(¿Kuroko?, no, era un niño… ¿otro teletransportador?)

 _(¿Cómo te sientes onee-chan?)_

(Oh escuche eso en mi mente, así que esto es la red Misaka, es algo extraño, pero supongo que estoy bien)

 _(Perfecto, entonces vamos a comenzar con la segunda parte del plan de la voluntad…)_

(¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Están hablando sin agregar nada al final?)

 _(¿Uh? Siempre hablamos así…)_

(¿Solo hablan en tercera persona cuando hablan en voz alta…?)

 _(¿Estás segura que estas bien onee-san?)_

(Si si... entonces, ¿Cual es el plan del que estaban hablando?)

 _(¿Recuerdas las chicas que están abajo en el laboratorio?)_

(¿Qué pasa con ellas?)

 _(Bueno, Will-sama tiene la teoría de que podremos alcanzar un nuevo poder gracias a ellas, un poder que está prohibido para los estudiantes de esta ciudad…)_

 _(Como ellas todavía no han pasado por el programa de desarrollo de habilidades, significa que aún no tienen su poder activado, y pueden usar magia sin efectos negativos)_

(¿Magia?)

 _(Y gracias al Five_Over Will-chan pensó que todas nosotras podremos usar magia, aunque sea de manera indirecta)_

(¿De qué están hablando...? Ahh bueno, ya llegué hasta aquí... ¿Que tengo que hacer?)

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:20Hs**_

-Bueno eso es más o menos lo que pasó, dice misaka misaka mientras termina de explicar los sucesos de anoche.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, además aun si "ella" puede usar magia ¿Porque tú también puedes hacerlo sin herirte?

-Es algo similar a lo que hace esa chica ciborg, las torres mágicas son las que usan magia, pero las demás Sisters nos convertimos en puntos de salida, así que parece que estamos haciendo magia pero no realmente, dice misaka misaka mientras explica a Accelerator.

-Si tu lo dices... bueno eso responde una pregunta, pero ahora…

Accelerator miro a la Misaka vestida de Maga, que nuevamente oculto su rostro tímidamente.

-¿… que problema tiene ella?

-Oh ho ho ¿Acaso tienes un gusto por las chicas con esa actitud? Dice misaka misaka mientras molesta a Accelerator.

El chico de pelo blanco clavó una mirada asesina en Last Order.

-Bueno, bueno, la razón de su actitud es que su mente comparte más con la red paralela worst que con la red original, y sabes qué worst atrae hacia ella todas las emociones negativas de la red, así que las torres Mágicas solo se quedan con las emociones positivas, por lo que puedes imaginarte lo que siente esa chica por ti, dice misaka misaka mientras muestra desinterés por la situación aunque en realidad no le gusta para nada.

La chica vestida de maga saltó repentinamente mientras su cara se ponía de un color rojo que Accelerator no pensaba que un humano podía tener.

-NO…. No… no tenías porque decirlo así Last… dije mientras me avergüenzo de que Accel sepa cómo me siento.

Accelerator sintió algo revolverse, pero no supo muy bien que era. Así que antes de que las cosas se pusieran más extrañas cambio de tema

-Entonces… ¿Qué eran esos dragones?

-Je je je ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cinco? Bueno ese es el número de Santos que la red Misaka derrotó… dice Misaka Misaka mientras alardea de su logro.

-¿¡Cinco!?

-Entonces… ¿Gane nuestra apuesta? Dijo Misaka Misaka mientras piensa el lugar al que va a viajar con Accelerator.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:00Hs**_

El grupo de Touma vio como los dragones descendían y se perdían en el horizonte marcado por varios edificios, ese hecho los había dejado confundido a todos, el miedo de tener que enfrentar al ser que podía crear tal demostración de poder los había detenido en el lugar, pero el mensaje de Kakine a través del brazalete de Hamazura trajo un poco de paz al grupo.

-Um… olviden eso ultimo que mencione, parece que los Santos que se dirigían hacia ustedes fueron interceptados por… ¿Los clones de la tercera?

-¿¡QUE!?

Kamijou salto al oír eso, las cosas que habían pasado recientemente con Mikoto y su supuesta muerte habían puesto uno de los focos de atención sobre las Sisters, y ahora con el espectáculo que habían armado en el cielo de Ciudad Academia los misterios que las rodeaban iban en aumento, Touma quería respuestas, y era posible que Kakine supiera algo ahora.

-¿Eso fue obra de las Sisters? Pero ellas no tienen esa clase de poder… ¿Que está pasando con ellas?

-No sabría cómo responder a eso… lo único que pude observar es que ellas atraparon a varios santos y luego los remataron con ese ataque eléctrico que se asemejaba a un dragón, pero si tuviera que arriesgarme… ese último ataque se sintió casi como lo que hacen esos Santos… lo que vendría a ser magia…

-Imposible…

¿Esas chicas usando Magia? Kamijou no le dio ni siquiera una posibilidad a esa explicación, debía haber algo más… ¿En que se habían metido las Sisters?

No…

No era el momento para pensar en eso…

Porque ya no había tiempo para pensar en nada más, la medianoche se acercaba y ese era el tiempo límite para detener el nacimiento del Dios Mágico, por lo que ahora debía enfocarse en eso…

-Adelante, en el cobertizo que me señalaste…

El brazalete de Hamazura volvió a hablar con la voz del segundo.

-… hay dos Santos resguardando la entrada... ¿Van a poder contra ellos?

Touma miró hacia donde provenía la voz.

(Cierto… aun si derrotaron a todos los que se dirigían hacia aquí, había dos desde el principio…)

Kamijou repaso con los ojos a todos sus compañeros detenidamente y pensó cómo iban a hacer para enfrentarlos, dos Santos contra cuatro del grupo de Kamijou, no, eso no importaba… los números no importaban en una lucha contra Santos, entonces…

(¿Que debo hacer?)

Aunque Kamijou no estaba abrumado mentalmente como antes, el hecho de combatir contra dos Santos no podía ser tomado a la ligera, por eso pensó seriamente en cuales serian las acciones a tomar.

Entre sus filas había una Nivel 5, sin duda era un valioso recurso que debía ser aprovechado al máximo, pero obviamente no quería poner toda la carga sobre esa chica... y mientras Kamijou pensaba seriamente cuál sería su próximo movimiento...

-Entonces Kinuhata y yo nos encargaremos de esos dos, ustedes dos adelántese…

Hamazura hablo mientras se señalaba a él y a Kinuhata con la mano mostrando despreocupación en su cara, frente a este comportamiento Kamijou pensó que el chico rubio todavía no entendía la verdadera gravedad del asunto, por lo que trato de convencerlos de que no era una buena idea.

-No… no creo que sea lo mejor, esos santos los van a superar en un segundo, tenemos que tratar de…

Kamijou no pudo terminar de hablar, una enojada Kinuhata lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y tiró de ella hasta poner la cara del chico a su altura.

-¿Con quien te crees que estás hablando? Nosotros somos los súper-miembros de ITEM, ¿Piensas que dos idiotas como ellos van a poder con nosotros así de fácil? Si escucho una vez más que me menosprecias voy a súper-romper tus piernas ¿Entendiste?

El fuego en la mirada de la chica asustó a Kamijou.

Luego de ver el temor en la cara de Touma Kinuhata lo empujo hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sentado y con una sonrisa de victoria se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia el enemigo.

-Vamos Hamazura, nosotros alejaremos a esos dos de donde están, y ustedes…

Kinuhata nuevamente miro a Kamijou con ojos siniestros.

-… mas les vale no malgastar la súper-ayuda que les estamos brindando…

La chica se alejó del lugar dejando a todos sin palabras, unos segundos después Hamazura salió de su silencio y balbuceó unas palabras antes de seguir a su compañera.

-… ehh ¡Sí! Déjanos a nosotros esta parte, tu encárgate de lo que haya dentro…

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:15Hs**_

Los dos Santos estaban haciendo guardia en la puerta de un cobertizo, algo en sus cabezas les había alertado que pronto iban a llegar intrusos, y estaban esperando para recibirlos parados uno a cada lado de la puerta sin tratar para nada en ocultarse.

-Ese loco científico… ¿Que vamos a hacer con él? No vamos a dejar que se convierta en la reencarnación de Cristo ¿Verdad?

El hombre de más de dos metros de alto hablo con un tono hostil al pequeño que estaba a su lado.

-Si pudiera hacer algo ya lo habría hecho… ese tipo me da asco pero es el único que conoce las condiciones para completar esto, la única opción que veo es asesinarlo al último momento para impedir que su alma pase al cuerpo de Cristo, pero eso también puede perjudicar el nacimiento del niño… y no quiero arriesgarme a que algo le pase…

Todos pensaban igual que ellos. Aun si no podían evitar el nacimiento, ninguna de las ramas de la iglesia ni ninguno de los Santos quería que aquel hombre tomara posesión del cuerpo del niño, pero se estaban reteniendo de hacer algo contra él por las mismas razones que había expuesto el hombre.

Todos los involucrados estaban esperando hasta el último momento para actuar.

-Si tanto odian a ese tipo…

Una voz se escuchó delante de ellos.

-¿Por qué no se apartan y dejan que me súper-encarguemos de todo?

Kinuhata camino hacia ellos sin vacilar y se acercó hacia el más pequeño de los dos.

-¿Oh? Jo Jo Jo… No, me temo que no podemos hacer eso señorita…

El Santo de menor estatura respondió a la chica, mientras esta continuo acercándose sin disminuir su velocidad hasta estar a menos de un metro de su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces cómo hacemos esto? Necesito que me dejen súper-dejen pasar…

-Uhh… bueno si tienes la determinación supongo que podemos luchar, si puedes vencernos entonces no podremos detenerte… ¿Te gusta esa idea?

La cara de Kinuhata se iluminó.

-Sí… ¡Si esa es la única solución entonces estoy súper-a favor!

La mano de la chica se movió ágilmente hacia la cara del santo agarrándolo por sorpresa, el Santo sintió algo como una esfera entrando por su boca, la chica movió la mano hacia abajo por el camino hasta el estómago del hombre, quien sintió como la esfera bajaba siguiendo el camino que marcó la mano de la chica.

-¿¡Que…!?

El santo golpeó a la chica en el torso y ella voló varios metros hacia atrás hasta ser detenida por el impacto contra un árbol.

Un error por parte de él.

Lo que había metido Kinuhata en su estómago era una concentración de más de cien metros cúbicos de nitrógeno comprimidos en una pequeña esfera con el poder de la chica.

Y cómo ese poder solo funcionaba estando a unos centímetros de la chica...

En el momento en que la mano de Kinuhata se separó del cuerpo del hombre alejándose del nitrógeno comprimido, el estómago del santo se inflo como si algo hubiera explotado dentro de él y una gran cantidad de aire salió a gran velocidad por su boca y nariz, la gran presión interna a la que se vio expuesto dejo sus ojos en blanco y lo hizo caer hacia adelante.

Quedó inmóvil.

Un hilo de sangre empezó a salir de su boca, mientras que el Santo gigante miraba la escena atónito.

-Ugh… era verdad que ustedes son súper-resistentes… eso hubiera dejado irreconocible a un humano normal…

El Santo gigante movió sus ojos hasta la chica que se estaba parando con dificultad.

-Supongo que debo aplaudirte por derrotar a uno de nosotros en un solo ataque ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Je… ¿Crees que revelaría mis súper-secretos al enemigo?

-Una decisión sabía niña, pero por la forma en que realizaste el ataque supongo que sólo puedes hacerlo a corta distancia, no creo que sirva nuevamente…

-Ya no importa, como si pudiera seguir luchando después de ese súper-golpe, mierda, ¿Qué clase de fuerza súper-humana tienen ustedes? Parece que me quebré algunas costillas aun con mi escudo de nitrógeno… Hamazura, encárgate de él por mí, yo voy a quedarme acá tirada hasta que me sienta mejor…

-¿Uhh…? Es raro de ti rendirte y más aún después de esa charla sobre que no te menosprecien…

Una nueva voz sobresaltó al gigante.

-Cállate estúpido, yo ya hice mi súper-parte, demuestra tu valor ahora…

-Je, es verdad… entonces… ¿Comenzamos ANERI?

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:20 Hs**_

El Santo pareció desaparecer de donde estaba, en realidad había saltado hacia arriba a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podía seguir, y ahora estaba cayendo sobre Hamazura con el peso de un edificio de cien pisos.

Magia de gravedad.

Esa era el tipo de magia que este Santo manejaba, podía aumentar y disminuir el peso de sí mismo en la proporción que él quisiera, podía también alterar la dirección en que la gravedad lo afectaba, pudiendo cambiar su trayectoria en medio del aire si lo necesitaba, había llevado todas las habilidades físicas al máximo, fuerza, velocidad y agilidad entre otras, él abrumadoramente superaba a cualquier otro Santo en estas cuestiones.

Y del otro lado estaba Hamazura Shiage.

Un nivel cero de Ciudad Academia, sin ninguna clase de poder, sin una mano derecha especial, sin una bendición divina que lo apoyara ¿Cómo podía derrotar al monstruo que era su rival?

No podía.

Claro que no podía.

Sin embargo...

Algunas complicadas órdenes externas aparecieron en su cabeza, no intento comprenderlas, solo las dejo que se ejecutaran solas y su cuerpo se movió de maneras que él nunca hubiera podido realizar solo.

Sus piernas se apresuraron a moverlo fuera del área de impacto del santo a último momento con un movimiento fluido, casi perfecto, que no demandó nada de esfuerzo para Hamazura, el Santo no tuvo el tiempo de cambiar la trayectoria de caída para golpear al chico, por lo que se estrelló contra el suelo, enterrándose varios metros en la tierra.

Un segundo después salió disparado nuevamente hacia el cielo y aterrizó suavemente a una corta distancia de Hamazura.

-Eso fue interesante ¿De verdad pudiste ver lo que hacía o solo fue un golpe de suerte el haberme esquivado?

-No pude ver ni siquiera una sombra tuya desde que desapareciste, mucho menos lo que estabas haciendo…

-Oh ¿Entonces fue pura suerte? Aunque sigue siendo extraño, usualmente la suerte está de nuestro lado, con este nivel debes ser el terror de los casinos…

-Tampoco fue suerte, es verdad que mis ojos no podían verte, pero sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo cuando te esquive…

-¿SI? Ja Ja esta ciudad es terrorífica en verdad, primero uno de esos científicos logra replicar un ritual imposible de hace dos mil años y ahora un simple niño cualquiera dice sin terror en su voz que puede enfrentar a un Santo, dime niño ¿Qué te hace a ti tan especial?

Hamazura se rió por dentro durante un segundo, parecía que esos que se denominaban Santos estaban muy confiados de su poder, tanto que uno de ellos pensaba que se necesitaba algo "especial" para poder enfrentarlos, no pudo contener la risa.

-Ja Ja Ja ¿Especial? ¿Yo? Estas muy equivocado, en esta ciudad soy uno de los más normales, es más, de las personas con las que me relaciono puedes decir que soy el más normal entre ellos, pero es gracioso, es verdad que en este momento tengo algo que el resto no, ese que tu llamas "especial" es una tecnología que me contrataron para probar, si las pruebas van bien esto se producirá en masa para uso militar, ¿Te imaginas cien, doscientas personas usando esto mientras te enfrentan? Pronto tu y lo que te hace especial será obsoleto contra algo que yo llamo "normal".

El santo cayó en la incitación de Hamazura, furioso cargó directamente contra el chico para encajarle un patada en el estómago, el chico lo perdió de vista, pero las órdenes externas volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza...

Pero esta vez apareció el mensaje "impacto inevitable" en su campo de visión.

ANERI era la IA que alguna corporación de las sombras de la ciudad había prestado a Hamazura para ver cómo se comportaba el sistema en el día a día, el objetivo del experimento no era observarla en batallas sino ver cómo interfería ANERI en las acciones cotidianas del usuario, unos meses atrás Hamazura había llamado la atención de los investigadores al ser capaz de controlar fácilmente una versión previa y desde entonces era consultado repetidamente cada vez que una versión nueva salía, por lo que en los últimos meses habían sido raras las ocasiones en que no estuviera conectado al sistema.

Además del software en sí, era necesario que llevara puesto siempre el traje de poder complementario para garantizar que los datos fueran reales, la más actual versión del traje tenía incorporados componentes del Dark Matter, pero eso era algo que Hamazura ignoraba.

Y con algo como eso incluso Hamazura podía enfrentar un Santo, una IA que aumentaba su proceso de pensamiento y un traje de poder que aumentaba su habilidad física.

Si… Con algo como eso incluso Hamazura podía enfrentarse a un Santo fácilmente ¿Verdad?

"Impacto Inevitable – Reducción del daño al 20%"

No, no podía.

Claro que no podía.

"Impacto Inevitable – Reducción insuficiente – Daño mortal detectado"

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:20 Hs**_

Kamijou Touma y Misaki Shokuhou observaron desde otro lugar como el Santo gigante desaparecía del frente de la puerta y corrieron hacia el cobertizo, atravesaron los 50 metros que los separaban de la puerta y lograron ingresar sin que el hombre los notara, cerraron la puerta tras ellos y quedaron a oscuras.

Segundos después escucharon un gran estruendo desde fuera, como si un meteorito hubiera caído. Touma pensó lo peor y estaba a punto de salir a ayudar a Hamazura, pero la chica lo tomó del brazo y le habló en voz baja.

-Está bien, escucha…

Touma se relajó por un instante y pudo escuchar levemente la voz de Hamazura y parecía que no necesitaba ayuda, y recordando que ellos también tenían su propio objetivo decidió seguir adelante.

Comenzaron a inspeccionar el interior de ese lugar pero no había nada inusual por ninguna parte, todo parecía normal, bolsas y bolsas de semillas, fertilizantes, químicos agropecuarios y otras cosas que Kamijou no pudo distinguir, no había nada fuera de lugar.

¿Había sido un engaño para despistarlos?

-Ey, por aquí…

La chica lo llamó con voz suave desde el fondo del cobertizo, Touma se acercó rápidamente y pudo ver a lo que se refería, había una escalera que iba bajo tierra, se miraron entre ellos y sin decir más comenzaron a descender.

La escalera parecía infinita y descendía en espiral, llegado un punto incluso sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad no podían ver más allá de unos pocos centímetros frente a sus caras, por ello iban muy cautelosamente bajando escalón por escalón.

-¡Ughh me canse de esto! ¿Puedo prender una linterna?

-¿¡Tenías una linterna!? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Pensé que estábamos tratando de pasar desapercibidos, pero ya no puedo ver donde estoy pisando…

-Solo enciéndela, yo tampoco puedo ver nada...

La chica buscó en su bolso lleno de controles hasta encontrar una linterna que también guardaba allí, y la prendió iluminando el lugar.

Kamijou notó el extraño decorado de las paredes y le pidió a la chica que apuntara la luz hacia allí para ver mejor.

Era algo que nunca había visto en su vida, pero supo lo que era en un instante, las inscripciones religiosas, símbolos bíblicos e imágenes de ángeles y otros seres similares le recordaron un lugar donde él había estado.

-Una parte de la estrella de Belén, pero… ¿Qué tan grande es?

Si todo el camino que había bajado era parte de esa estructura, entonces las dimensiones del fragmento eran inmensurables, tal vez tan grande como un edificio de quince pisos.

-¿Cómo logró meter esto en la ciudad sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

Kamijou estaba asombrado. Antes que nada, mover esa gran construcción le parecía imposible aun usando magia o habilidades del lado de la ciencia, además, lograr moverla hasta ese lugar en mitad de Ciudad Academia donde había sistemas de vigilancia de última tecnología le parecía una hazaña que ni siquiera los líderes de las facciones mágicas podían orquestar.

-¿Seguimos?

Misaki presionó a Touma a continuar bajando y ambos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, ahora con la luz adicional pudieron andar más rápido y el descenso tomo un buen ritmo.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan a partir de aquí?

La voz de la chica rubia llegó a los oídos de Touma.

-Bueno, mi idea era primero encontrar a la persona que está planeando este ritual y detenerlo.

La cabeza de Misaki recálculo por un segundo.

-Entonces tu plan es encontrar a esa persona… y detenerla…

-Exactamente…

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

-Ugh… no sé, ya se me va a ocurrir algo cuando le tenga enfrente…

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO PENSASTE EN ESO TODAVÍA, DIJISTE QUE ESTE ES UN TIPO QUE PLANEO ALGO TAN COMPLICADO COMO ESTO ¿¡Y ESPERAS LLEGAR AHÍ Y ARREGLAR TODO CON UN PUÑETAZO!?

-No soy de los que planifican… no se me ocurriría nada aunque me esforzara en ello durante toda mi vida ¡Y además esta lo acabas de decir! Es un sujeto tan inteligente que pudo idear todo esto, ¿Cómo quieres que me enfrente a él en inteligencia? Y conociéndome todo plan que ideara se estropearía en el primer paso por mi mala suerte.

-Idiota, así que de verdad vas a ir a dar golpes a ciegas…

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-Bueno no estoy al tanto de toda la situación, pero de las condiciones que pude averiguar, la más fácil de romper sería la de que el nacimiento sea debajo de todo esto, así que si logras sacar a esa chica de este lugar...

-¡Oh es verdad! Otra de las condiciones es que la chica sea virgen, así que si logro que deje de serlo…

-¿QUE?

-Nada, no sé qué pasó por mi mente...

(¿Por qué dije eso? ¡O no! ¡No me digas que tengo un gusto secreto por mujeres embarazadas!)

Un silencio incomodo los envolvía mientras seguían bajando, luego de unos minutos llegaron al final de las escaleras y una sala con paredes metálicas se abrió ante ellos.

Avanzaron por el corredor viendo a su alrededor con la luz de la linterna pero no había nada destacable, excepto en una de las paredes donde había una puerta que era el único lugar por donde se podía seguir avanzando

Se acercaron hasta allí, pero palidecieron cuando entendieron lo que era.

-Uhh… mi poder no sirve en estos casos... no hay nada que pueda hacer para pasar a través de esto...

Kamijou no pudo culpar de nada a la chica rubia, frente a ellos se hallaba una puerta con cerradura electrónica, sin una tarjeta de acceso y la clave de seguridad no iban a poder pasar más allá, y él tampoco tenía forma de atravesarla.

De pronto una voz se escuchó desde detrás de ellos.

-¡JA! Así que hasta aquí llega tu utilidad Shokuhou ¿Por qué no dejas que alguien útil de verdad se encargue?

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:25 hs**_

"Impacto Inevitable – Reducción insuficiente – Daño mortal detectado"

El mensaje de advertencia fue leído por Hamazura e inmediatamente después una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

"Se iniciara el protocolo TAKEOVER"

Hamazura sintió su piel arder, como si el traje que llevaba puesto se estuviera derritiendo y fundiéndose con su cuerpo, medio segundo después perdió la conciencia.

Todo se envolvió oscuridad

Y se pudo escuchar el sonido de varias estacas atravesando carne humana.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:30 Hs**_

Hamazura recuperó la conciencia.

Estaba tirado boca arriba, trato de levantarse pero no pudo juntar fuerza en sus músculos y un nuevo mensaje apareció en su campo de visión.

"Reparando las funciones motrices, espere mientras termina el proceso"

-¿De dónde sacaste algo tan súper-peligroso?

-Hhh…

Hamazura trato de hablar pero no salió nada. Poco a poco volvió a sentir los miembros de su cuerpo y se levantó como pudo, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, busco a Kinuhata y la vio apoyada contra la pared frontal del cobertizo, luego recordó a su enemigo y se aceleró para ubicarlo.

Y lo encontró.

Clavado al suelo, varias lanzas de color blanco lo mantenían sujeto en el lugar mientras se retorcía por liberarse.

-¿Qu…que?

A Hamazura le costaba hablar.

-Como lo supuse… No estaba consiente cuando hiciste todo eso ¿verdad? Hicieron algo verdaderamente horrible con mi poder, no quiero pensar con qué propósito desarrollaron algo así…

La voz provenía del brazalete que tenía en su muñeca, el chico todavía no entendía qué estaba pasando y pregunto una vez más.

-¿Eso… eso lo hice yo?

-Parecías un súper-demonio, voy a tener que hablarlo con Mugino, no podemos permitir que sigas usando algo como eso…

Kinuhata estaba rodeando su área abdominal con sus brazos, obviamente no había salido bien de aquel golpe, al menos no parecía que estuviera en una situación crítica.

El chico gateo hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

-¿Estas súper-muriendo?

-Ja ja no… Siento todo mi cuerpo hormigueando, pero veo que termine mejor yo que vos, parece que la tecnología que me dieron es mejor que los poderes que usan ustedes, que bueno que soy un nivel 0 sino nunca hubiera descubierto tal poder.

-Sabes que esa súper-tecnología está basada en un poder nuestro ¿Verdad? Seguimos siendo mejores…

-Ja ja me duele todo…

-Oigan ¿Qué están haciendo ahí tirados? ¿Están heridos? ¿Dónde está el idiota?

Un grito llamó la atención de los dos, y levantaron la vista para ver dos figuras similares que los miraban desde arriba.

-¿Me escucharon?

Hamazura y Kinuhata sorprendidos señalaron en silencio la puerta del cobertizo.

-¿Esta con esa chica exasperante?

Los dos chicos dudaron un momento pero asintieron con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-¡Ahhhhhhg! ¡Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar!

La chica de pelo castaño se dio la vuelta y habló con su compañera.

-Yo voy a ir dentro, tú quédate aquí y cúralos a ellos…

-Ahh pero…

-Nos vemos, ¡Espero que no los dejes morir!

A los dos chicos que miraban la escena sentados en el suelo no se les ocurría nada para decir.

-Bueno, quien de ustedes está peor, umm parece que la chica tiene algunas costillas rotas…

Hamazura interrumpió a la chica levantando la mano como queriendo hacer una pregunta.

-Esto…

-¿Umm?

-¿Porque el disfraz de Halloween?

La cara de la chica se volvió completamente roja.

-¡Es que! Es… ¡Me obligan a usar esto porque soy la nueva! dije mientras quiero que el suelo me trague.

La chica de largo pelo castaño que estaba disfrazada de maga casi empieza a llorar por las palabras de Hamazura.

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:45 Hs**_

Misaka Mikoto bajó corriendo por las escaleras, usando su poder iluminaba el camino además de estabilizarse con electricidad estática para evitar tropezar y rodar hasta el fondo, en pocos minutos llegó hasta el final y vio a los dos chicos que estaban allí teniendo problemas con una puerta electrónica, lo que era su especialidad.

-¡JA!

Mikoto tuvo un ataque de orgullo al ver que ella era la única que podía resolver ese problema.

-Así que hasta aquí llega tu utilidad Shokuhou ¿Por qué no dejas que alguien útil de verdad se encargue?

-¿Biribiri? Que…

Ambos estaban sorprendidos de verla allí, Touma estaba a punto de preguntar por todo lo que le había pasado, pero Mikoto lo mandó a callar con la mano y se puso a trabajar en la puerta.

Y unos segundos después la puerta metálica se abrió, dando paso al ascensor que se encontraba del otro lado.

-Je je Ahora no hay tiempo para preguntas ¡Vamos!

Los tres se metieron en el ascensor y presionaron el único botón que había en el panel, pudieron sentir como comenzaba a bajar aun mas de donde estaban.

Mientras bajaban, Misaki presionó a Misaka contra la pared poniendo un control en su cuello y le habló muy bajo al oído.

-No sé qué es lo que hiciste, pero vas a terminar muy mal si estas tomando como juguetes a esa chicas ¿Entendiste?

-Umm, no te preocupes por eso, cuando terminemos con esto voy a contarte todo lo que paso, ahora ya sé porque estas tan apegada a mis hermanas, sé que mi explicación va a satisfacerte…

Kamijou vio lo que estaba pasando, pero para cuando iba a intervenir ya todo se había calmado.

Y el ascensor llegó a su destino.

Las puertas se abrieron y mostraron la oscuridad que estaba más allá.

-Ugh, no debí haber guardado la linterna…

Mientras Misaki buscaba en su bolso, las luces del lugar se encendieron una tras otras, mostrando una habitación similar a la que estaba arriba.

-Oh, de verdad, de qué sirve tener el poder de una bomba nuclear si ni siquiera pueden evitar que tres niños se metan aquí…

Un hombre de bata blanca salió de la puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

-Inútiles… su única función era servir de guardaespaldas y ni para eso sirven, "Santos"… ¿Hubiera sido más sensato construir un ejército de androides?

El científico caminó directamente hacia ellos sin tener el más mínimo cuidado.

-Bueno esto estaba dentro de las posibilidades, desvió del 0,53% del plan original, totalmente aceptable…

El corazón de Touma se aceleró, ¿Ese hombre era quien estaba detrás del nacimiento del Dios Mágico? Pero no parecía un mago, no… la persona frente a él era completamente del lado de la ciencia ¿Pero entonces como…?

-Tu… eres un científico de ciudad Academia, no eres siquiera un mago, ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ¡No tienes idea de lo que vas a desatar!

-Kamijou Touma… y dos nivel 5… si, un desvió totalmente aceptable.

-¿¡Ni siquiera estás escuchando!?

El hombre levantó el brazo izquierdo y púas de metal se extendieron de él comenzando a vibrar en diferentes frecuencias. Touma sintió un pequeño zumbido en sus oídos, pero sus dos compañeras…

-¡AHHH!

-¡AHHHH!

Las dos chicas que lo acompañaban cayeron al piso gritando.

-¿¡QUE…!?

Kamijou no entendía que había pasado.

-¿No te alegras ahora de ser un Nivel 0…? Esto es un supresor de habilidades, mientras más poderosa la realidad personal más dolor causa a su usuario... Pero eso no significa que no tenga nada contra ti…

Touma se puso en posición defensiva, el hombre a quien estaba enfrentando era preciso, efectivo y letal, en un segundo había suprimido a dos Nivel 5 como si no fueran nada, no podía tomarlo a la ligera.

-Hay algo que dijiste en lo que te equivocas: sí, soy parte del lado de la ciencia, incluso podrías decir que como Kihara soy uno de los pilares del lado de la ciencia, pero eso no fue suficiente para mi… la magia es mi objeto de estudio, he logrado llegar al límite de la magia y la ciencia, quedan pocas barreras para mí por superar, y convertirme en mago no es una de ellas…

Del brazo derecho comenzó a salir una especie de bruma gris.

-Sophia0000, este es mi nombre mágico, aquel que persigue la sabiduría más allá de cualquier frontera…

El hombre lanzó la nube gris hacia Kamijou, que se apresuró a negarla con su mano derecha.

Kihara Ennui río.

-Desviación del 0% sobre el plan original.

Kamijou supo que algo andaba mal, pero ya era tarde para hacer otra cosa, su mano entró en contacto con la niebla gris, pero esta no desapareció.

La nube gris cubrió su mano y se adhirió a ella.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Que no te lo había dicho ya? Soy un Kihara, se todo sobre tu mano, ¿Crees que te lanzaría un inútil ataque mágico que negarías con solo tocarlo? Ja ja no… es más eficiente hacer que ya no puedas usar el poder que posees, creo que esos nanobots van a evitar que niegues nada de este ritual con tu mano…

Kamijou noto inmediatamente en lo que se había metido, su mano había sido suprimida, el Imagine Breaker ya no servía…

Pero eso no impedía que pudiera usar su puño para golpear…

Touma corrió hacia el Kihara preparando su puño para darle un golpe en la cara, a un metro de distancia extendió su puño y golpeó…

Placas de acrílico salieron de detrás del hombre y se posicionaron para defenderlo del golpe, el golpe de Touma cayó sobre una de esas placas, dañándose a sí mismo la mano.

-Obviamente no esperaba que los nanobots fueran a detenerte, ¿No supusiste que había algo más? Ahora… si quiero detenerte de verdad… solo hay una cosa que ha podido vencerte en toda tu historia…

Kihara Ennui sacó un arma de fuego y apuntó hacia Touma.

-Algo como esto ¿Verdad?

Disparo…

Touma sintió cómo su estómago era atravesado.

Disparo otra vez, y otra…

Tres veces Touma sintió el impacto del plomo en su estómago.

-Todavía no puedo matarte, así que tranquilo, cuando sea un dios mágico quiero el control del Imagine Breaker y no quiero ir buscándolo por todas partes, así que te mantendré vivo hasta que verdaderamente ascienda…

Kihara Ennui se dio la vuelta y se dirijo a su lugar de trabajo dejando a Touma tirado detrás de él.

Touma sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca proveniente de su garganta ¿Ya había terminado todo?

Aun con las heridas que tenía podía levantarse si hacía el esfuerzo ¿Pero luego qué?

El Imagine Breaker estaba inhabilitado y su movilidad reducida, sin mencionar que su enemigo todavía estaba como nuevo.

Y de repente recordó…

Había algo que podía hacer…

(¡MIERDA ESO VA A DOLERRR!)

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:50Hs**_

Kamijou metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de la campera de Aogami.

Luego de separarse del chico de pelo azul había descubierto que aquel chico había olvidado algo ahí, algo tan simple que Kamijou no le había prestado atención y decidido casi sin pensar devolverla luego sin darle la más mínima importancia.

No era un arma, Touma se hubiera desecho de cualquier arma.

Una pala de jardinería.

Una simple pala de metal para excarvar la tierra, Aogami le había dicho a Kamijou que arruinó su campera mientras trabajaba en un jardín por lo que no era raro que ese instrumento estuviera en el bolsillo.

Pero Aogami no se había olvidado de nada.

Era todo parte de su plan, para que Kamijou tuviera las herramientas necesarias para ganar.

Desde cambiar sus chaquetas, desde dejar esa pala allí, desde alentar a Kamijou en un momento crítico, todo, todo era para este momento.

¿Pero qué podía hacer con una simple pala de jard…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Con un movimiento descendente clavó la pala en su brazo derecho unos centímetros antes de la parte con nanobots, la sangre salpicó por todas partes y sus gritos resonaron por toda la habitación, pero Kamijou no había logrado su objetivo, con todo su cuerpo temblando levantó nuevamente la pala y la dejó caer con toda su fuerza.

Se escuchó el sonido de un hueso quebrándose.

Todavía no era suficiente, la mano seguía unida a su cuerpo por un hilo de carne, el científico se había dado la vuelta al escuchar esos gritos, tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que el chico estaba intentando, sus ojos se llenaron de terror, ¿Como había pasado por alto algo así? No, era irrazonable que ese chico tuviera consigo algo como eso ¿En qué momento había llegado eso a sus manos?

No... no importaba ahora, tenía que evitar que cortara su mano.

La pala descendió una vez más, pero tampoco alcanzó para separarla completamente.

Kihara Ennui corrió hacia Kamijou.

Kamijou soltó la pala y agarró la mano colgando con su mano izquierda y tiró de ella hasta que el pedazo que la unía a su brazo se cortó completamente.

Y "eso" salió.

"Eso" paso por la izquierda de Kihara Ennui a una velocidad increíble, arrastrando el viento consigo y llevándose el brazo izquierdo del hombre en sus "mandíbulas".

El ser invisible comenzó a envolver al científico como si fuera una serpiente, vuelta tras vuelta Kihara Ennui podía sentir el peligro de algo que no podía ver.

Y hubo un segundo de calma.

Un segundo de calma donde el hombre pudo ver la "boca" de esa cosa invisible cerniéndose sobre él y el temor inundó su alma, no, no era temor, era algo más cerca de la desesperación por no poder ver el resultado de su experimento.

Y la "boca" se lanzó a comér.

- _ **24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:55 Hs**_

-BASTAAAAAAAA!

 _ **-24 de diciembre, alrededor de las 23:55Hs**_

La cosa invisible desapareció antes de poder masticar a Kihara Ennui, que quedó paralizado en el lugar.

Kamijou camino cojeando hasta el.

Tan lentamente que el sistema que controlaba los paneles acrílicos no lo detecto como una amenaza.

Y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kihara Ennui tirándolo hacia atrás.

-Ja…

El hombre río.

-Ja Ja Ja Ja, arruinaste tu única oportunidad, mientras esté vivo el proceso es automático, cuando lleguen las doce mi mente va a ser transferida al niño sin que yo tenga que hacer nada ¡Tu única oportunidad era dejar que esa cosa me matara! ¡Tú no tienes las agallas para matarme con tus propias manos!

Kamijou no reaccionó. Estaba en un estado sonámbulo, y solo respondió una cosa.

-Como vas a hacer algo así… si mi mano está tocándote…

Kihara Ennui comprendió en un instante, la transferencia de mente era mediante magia, por lo que no tendría efecto si esa mano lo negaba, debía alejarse de ese chico.

Tomó el arma que estaba en su bolsillo y golpeo a Touma en la sien con el mango del revolver lanzándolo hacia un lado, pero el chico inmediatamente se paró y comenzó lentamente a moverse hacia él como si de un zombie se tratara, el científico se preparó para matarlo y apretó el gatillo.

O quiso apretarlo.

Su mano no se movía

(¿Ahora qué?)

Y recordó, su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba.

(¡Entonces esas dos!)

Miro hacia donde Mikoto y Misaki se encontraban y efectivamente vio a la chica rubia apuntándole con su control.

-¡Nooo!

La chica de pelo castaño también lo apunto con su mano y disparo un pequeño rayo azul, y lanzando electricidad a través del cuerpo del Kihara paralizó todos sus músculos.

Y asi…

-23:59:32-

Kamijou Touma alcanzó el cuerpo de Kihara Ennui.

-23:59:45—

Kamijou Touma rodeo el cuello de Kihara Ennui con su mano derecha.

-23:59:51-

(JAJAJAJAJA)

-23:59:57-

(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Esto era lo que buscaba!)

-23:59:58-

(Esta emoción ¿En verdad mis planes no se cumplieron? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA)

-23:59:59-

(JAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAAAJAJA… Bueno bueno… mucha diversión por hoy, desde mañana voy empezar con las preparaciones para el año que viene…)

-24:00:00-

(…aunque sin este chico en el medio seguramente volverá a ser aburrido…)

-24:00:03-

El cuerpo de Kamijou perdió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y cayó rendido ante el cansancio…

 _ **-25 de diciembre, alrededor de las 00:00Hs**_

La mano del chico ya no tocaba el cuerpo de Ennui, y aun sin poder moverse por estar paralizado invoco una pantalla frente a él.

(Activar magia de prioridad: Prioridad alta Kihara Ennui ; Prioridad baja todo lo demás)

Los pensamientos del científico se transcribieron en la pantalla y un código empezó a escribirse automáticamente.

Incluso el mismo Terra no podía priorizarse a sí mismo frente a todo lo demás, incluso él tenía que elegir una entre millones de cosas y especificarla.

Pero Kihara Ennui era un Kihara, él podía llevar todo a su mejor forma. Y ahora...

(Activar Devastación Molecular; Eliminar todo ser viviente en los pisos inferiores)

Nuevamente en la pantalla aparecieron los pensamientos del científico y un código empezó a escribirse...

Con esos tres chicos fuera del camino entonces el próximo año sería un éxito, no necesitaría suerte para lograr su objetivo de convertirse en un Dios Mágico.

-¡ _Click!_

La pantalla se apago de repente.

(¡Que!)

El científico nuevamente estaba desconcertado, no había forma de que...

-Oh Ho ho, parece que alguien _"apagó"_ tus esperanzas.

-Que estúpido juegos de palabras Arleen...

-Jajá perdón, pero tenía que decirlo Sato...

Kihara Ennui busco las voces con la mirada, y encontró allí a dos chicos, ninguno de los dos tenía nada destacable, incluso podrías decir que eran la típica pareja de estudiantes que encontrarías en cualquier parte.

El chico de repente habló mientras se acercaba al cuerpo paralizado del científico.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti ya que deseas convertirte en un Dios Mágico y tus deseos se vieron frustrados ¿Quieres hacer realidad todos tus sueños? ¿Quieres ir a un lugar que podrás gobernar como un verdadero Dios? _¿Quieres un lugar donde tu aburrimiento desaparezca?_

Kamisato Kakero se arrodillo a un lado del hombre, apoyó su mano en su pecho y dijo las palabras.

-¿Quieres un nuevo mundo?

Y el hombre conocido como Kihara Ennui dejó de existir en este mundo.


	6. Epilogo

**Epilogo: Un Nuevo jugador ha entrado en la partida. Girl_From_The_Past**

 _ **-25 de diciembre, alrededor de las 03:00Hs**_

" _¿...Tu? ¿Nivel 5? ¿No era que esos podían librar una guerra ellos solos? Si tú entras en esa clasificación entonces yo misma iré a esa ciudad a convertirme en la única y más poderosa Nivel 10 que se haya visto._

 _-Umm, creo que no funciona así…_

 _La chica aprovechó que el chico pasaba cerca y lo derribó hacia ella tomándolo desde la camisa, y le habló suavemente al oído._

 _-¿Acaso no crees que pueda hacerlo?_ "

Touma despertó, abrió los ojos y vio el cielo nocturno sobre él.

No se movió.

( … )

No había ningún pensamiento en su cabeza, era el pacifico blanco que solo se puede experimentar durante los primeros momentos luego de levantarte, pero luego de que esos preciados segundos desaparecieran todos los sucesos de esa noche aparecieron repentinamente en su cabeza.

Su mano derecha cortada, su estómago perforado por las balas, el golpe en su cabeza…

(¿Ehh?)

Se sorprendió de no sentir dolor.

Su mano derecha estaba nuevamente donde debía estar, eso lo esperaba, pero… ¿Qué pasaba con los disparos que había recibido?

Tocó con su mano el lugar donde habían impactado las balas, en su estómago no había ningún agujero, luego movió su mano hacia la parte de su cabeza donde había sido golpeado por la pistola pero tampoco sintió ningún dolor que indicara que eso hubiera pasado.

Comenzó a preguntarse por el lugar donde se encontraba, por la sensación de sus dedos tocando el suelo podía saber que estaba recostado sobre el pasto, muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, pero el cansancio impedía que se levantara.

Cerró los ojos…

-¿Estás despierto?

Kamijou por un momento no reconoció quién le hablaba, abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza buscando el origen de la voz.

-Ahh… Si, ya desperté… ¿Termino todo ya?

-Bueno… no creo que pueda decir que "termino", pero al menos pudiste detener al tipo ese de convertirse en un dios…

-¿…?

-Bueno…

El chico que hablaba con Touma que solo podía describirse como un estudiante normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte puso su mano en su cuello y trato de hacerlo sonar sin resultados.

-La cuestión es que… por más que detuviste al hombre de transferir su mente al niño… el chico nació igual… y sip… esta parte del ritual está completa, ese niño puede convertirse en un dios mágico si completa las siguientes partes a lo largo de su vida...

-¿¡Que!?

Kamijou lo pensó detenidamente. El creyó que evitando que el Kihara transfiriera su mente se detendría todo, pero…

(¡Es verdad! ¡Lo único que hice fue evitar que él se apoderara del niño!)

-Oh, y porque no le cuentas lo otro, seguro le parece divertido…

Una nueva voz apareció desde las alturas. Kamijou dirigió su vista hacia ese lugar y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba a un lado del cobertizo donde había sucedido todo.

Y encima de él había una chica, una chica hermosa, con una belleza que no se encontraba en cualquier parte…

Kamijou quedó eclipsado por la belleza de la chica, pero algo de lo que dijo llamó más su atención, volvió su cabeza hacia Kamisato y preguntó.

-¿Qué es "lo otro"?

Kamisato puso una expresión de arrepentimiento mientras trataba de sonar los huesos de su cuello.

-Había una condición que pasamos por alto… la leyenda del nacimiento de Cristo menciona la visita de tres reyes magos… y eso era algo que podríamos evitar si no nos hubiéramos entrometido…

-¿Cómo?

Kamijou estaba confuso…

-Si no hubiéramos venido hasta este lugar esa condición nunca se hubiera cumplido, porque en este ritual, el papel de esos reyes lo cumplíamos nosotros, tu Imagine Breaker, mi World Rejector…

-Y mi Law Rewriter…

La chica interrumpió a Kamisato, Touma volvió a posar sus ojos en ella, que le devolvió una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Entonces qué les parece, ¿Nos repartimos la culpa un tercio cada uno?

La chica se había sentado sobre el cobertizo con sus pies en el aire mientras asomaba su cabeza para ver a los dos chicos debajo.

-Umm Kamisato… ¿Quien es ella? ¿Es amiga tuya?

-¿Eh? ¿No es conocida tuya? Pensé que se conocían de algo por cómo te estuvo cuidando después de curarte…

-¿Ella me curo? ¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Ey! ¡No me ignores tonto!

La chica gritó desde lo alto y se dejó caer. Kamijou vio como la chica iba a aterrizar justo sobre él y se tenso inconscientemente. El pie de la chica impactó contra el pecho de Touma, el chico expulso todo el aire de sus pulmones en un grito tratando de soportar el golpe.

Pero era extraño.

Luego del susto inicial pudo darse cuenta que realmente no había sentido nada, era como si la chica no pesara nada, incluso ahora, mientras ella estaba parada sobre él con su cabello (¿Eso era rosa natural?) revoloteando al viento (Pero no había viento…) Kamijou no podía sentir presión ejerciéndose sobre su cuerpo. Y solo una idea vino a su mente.

(¿Un ángel…?)

-¿Te gusta? Es increíble tener un poder como este en mi mano, solo tuve que escribir en una hoja "mi cabello ondeara perfectamente incluso sin viento" y "puedo controlar mi peso"... aunque realmente tenía otro objetivo en mente cuando escribí eso ultimo… ¡Pero eso no es todo! Cualquier cosa que escriba con mi mano derecha se vuelve "ley"… bueno, todo excepto "Kamijou Touma recupera su memoria"…

Eso agarro a Touma por sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres?

-Hmm…

La chica pareció ofendida por esa pregunta, sin responder a la pregunta se sentó sobre Kamijou, que esta vez sí pudo sentir el peso de la chica sobre su cintura, y poniendo ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de Touma comenzó a hablar.

-Está bien que no recuerdes nada, ¿Pero en serio no pasa nada por tu cabeza cuando me ves?

-¿¡Ahhh!?

Kamijou busco ayuda en Kamisato pero descubrió que el chico se había ido en algún momento al sentir que estaba de más.

-Además, desde que empecé a buscarte en esta ciudad escuche rumores bastante curiosos sobre ti… ¿Cómo es eso de que vas conquistando a toda chica que se te ponga delante? ¿Crees que eso es algo que un chico con novia debería hacer?

Touma estaba cada vez más confundido por las palabras de la chica.

-Pero no te preocupes, tu amada novia va a hacer todo lo posible para que recuperes todo lo que perdiste…

La chica tomó las manos de Touma y las llevó hacia su vientre.

\- Y voy a asegurarme de hacerlo antes de que nuestro hijo nazca…

-¡Kgh!

La garganta de Kamijou hizo un sonido indistinguible al oír eso último, pero inmediatamente la chica echó a reír…

-JA JA JA JA, no, no… eso era mentira, ya paso bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ya estarías conociendo a nuestro bebe si hubiera quedado embarazada…

La chica siguió riendo un rato hasta que por fin pudo calmarse y volvió a hablar seriamente mientras Kamijou seguía en blanco debajo de ella.

-Pero es verdad que voy a arreglar esa cabeza tuya, hay algo interfiriendo ahí que es más grande que lo que puedo manejar con solo esta mano, así que voy a seguir investigando hasta que pueda repararte…

Luego de esas palabras ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro durante un instante, pero antes de que Touma pudiera articular ninguna palabra la chica se paró y se sacudió el polvo de su falda.

-Bueno, nos vemos…

La chica súbitamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenida por el grito casi desesperado del chico que había tratado de alcanzarla pero no podía levantarse todavía.

-¡Espera! Si algo de lo que dijiste es verdad… ¡Al menos dime tu nombre!

-… tonto…

La chica esbozó una sonrisa. Y una lágrima cayó al suelo.

-¿Por qué es difícil para mí usar el poder de mi mano derecha?

-¿Eh?

La pregunta aparentemente sin sentido de la chica desconcertó a Touma aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Vamos… ¿Por qué es difícil que yo escriba con mi mano derecha?

Kamijou entendió rápidamente a qué se refería, pero no entendió porque lo estaba mencionando en ese momento.

-…te voy a contar algunas cosas para que te vayas acordando, si te olvidas de algo de nuevo esta vez sí voy a matarte…

La chica tomó una lapicera roja de su cinturón mientras trataba inútilmente de contener las lágrimas, Touma noto que además de esa tenía al menos una docena de lapiceras de diferentes colores colgando del mismo lugar.

-… para empezar mi nombre…

Se acercó nuevamente a Touma y se arrodillo a su lado.

-… y también lo primero que te llamó la atención sobre mi…

La lapicera se movió sobre la piel del brazo de Kamijou escribiendo en rojo algo que el chico no podía ver desde donde estaba…

-… "¡Oh! ¿Eres zurda? Eres la primera que conozco, ¡Genial!" Que estúpida frase para iniciar una conversación… aunque estábamos en jardín de niños así que te lo voy a dejar pasar...

La chica reía y trataba de disimular sus ojos llorosos, luego de un momento su mano izquierda terminó de escribir el brazo del chico y volvió a guardar la lapicera en su lugar.

-No pienses que todo eso va terminar solo porque no me recuerdas…

Esta vez la chica se levantó sin decir nada y se fue del lugar dejando a un desorientado Kamijou Touma detrás. El no pudo hacer más que quedarse tumbado y leer lo que esa chica había escrito en su brazo.

Una y otra vez.

Tratando de quemarlo en sus retinas para no olvidarlo nunca más.

" _La única y verdadera chica de tus sueños, Kamino Rumi"_

Y con esto, la contendiente más peligrosa entraba en escena.


End file.
